I'm the Deadman's Daughter?
by Batistasangel1113
Summary: This is a story that I wrote a few years ago and I'm still continuing to write it. Casey Johnson just found out that the Undertaker is her long lost father. She shakes up the WWE as the deadmans daughter and has found love with the rainbow haired warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Casey Johnson  
>Age: 25<br>Height: 5'6"  
>Hair color: Dark Brown with Black undertone<br>Eye color: Dark Hazel but sometimes changes to blue  
>Style: whatever makes you comfortable<br>Background: all your life you lived with your mom and you never knew  
>who your dad was, you always thought about it but you never brought it<br>up to your mom. You love the WWE and you have your favorites like:  
>Batista, John Cena, DX, Cryme Tyme, Matt Hardy and others. You also<br>had the ones you hated like: Edge, Randy, Chris Masters, MNM, and some  
>others. But the two that you really liked were Jeff Hardy and the<br>Undertaker, you didn't know exactly why you liked the undertaker but  
>you just lived with it. You are a senior at the University of Miami<br>and its graduation day.

(graduation day)  
>You are going up to get you diploma and as you look out into the<br>audience you see a dark figure out there, you looked for a while but  
>then stepped off the stage. The ceremony ended and you and your<br>friends were talking.  
>(Y- you, K-kristen, M- Marco)<p>

Y- i'm so glad that were outta school  
>K- yeah<br>M- so what are we going to do now  
>Y- stay up and watch wrestling until we find a better job<br>K- yep that works  
>Mom- (hugs you) oh baby I'm so proud of you<br>Y- (straining)ok mom you're crushing me  
>Mom- sorry but anyway I wanted to give you and your friends something<br>Y- cool mom what is it  
>Mom well you guys are all grown up and I thought that you can got on<br>your own  
>Y- and….<br>Mom- and since you are all grown up and…..  
>Y- mom just tell us I can't take it any more<br>Mom- I got you guys front row tickets to Smackdown! And backstage  
>passes!<br>Y- mom! OMG thank you!  
>Mom – your welcome honey<br>K- I can't believe were going to so to smackdown  
>Y- Mom come on lets go and get back to the house so me and Kristen can<br>get ready

You would have got back to your house sooner but your mom  
>"persuaded" you to ride with her. As soon as you got back to the<br>house you and Kristen rushed up the stairs and got ready. Kristen just  
>borrowed one of your outfits<p>

Marco came by later and you guys left on your way to the arena. You  
>shortly arrived at the arena. You guys found a parking space and<br>nervously walked up to the door to let you and your friends in.  
>The security guy looked at your passes and let you in you looked back<br>and saw a whole bunch of people mad at you for getting in but you  
>didn't care not one bit, you were going to see the superstars!<p>

You and Kirsten almost fainted as you entered the arena. It was a  
>dream come true, you were getting ready to scream when you heard "Get<br>it Shorty" by Lloyd vibrating in your pocket. It was your Mom.

(phone convo)  
>Y- hi mom<br>Mom- hey sweetie did you get there ok  
>Y- yeah mom thanks again for the tickets<br>Mom- no problem I just thought that I'd give you something for all  
>your hard work<br>Y- thanks mom you're make me cry  
>Mom- don't cry girl, and have a good time call if you need me.<br>Y- thanks for everything mom bye  
>Mom- bye<br>*click*  
>K- hey we forgot to tell her thanks too!<br>M- I know call her back  
>Y- she said to have a good time and I'm going to have it are you?<br>K- you know it  
>M- duh!<p>

You Marco and Kristen walked around a little more and Met some of the  
>Smackdown superstars. You met Gregory Helms Chavo Guerrero, Ashley,<br>Batista and Kane! Kane creeped you out a little because the way he  
>looked at you it's like he seen you somewhere before, anyway you<br>shook off the feeling and continued to walk around the set. You, Marco  
>and Kristen sat in your seats right before the crowd got in.<p>

Smackdown started with a big bang just like it always does and you and  
>your friend were mostly out of your seats. First to come out was Mr.<br>Kennedy. He came out talking about how he successfully destroyed the  
>undertaker, when all he did was use his stupid microphone and<br>undertaker with it causing him to bleed.  
>(Mr.K-MRRRRRRRRRRR. KENNEDY…KENNEDY)<br>K- O my Gosh this is pointless  
>M- I know so what he used a weapon<br>Y- yeah (shouts at Kennedy) You used your stupid Mike!  
>MK-(yelling back at you) Shut up you!<br>Y- (yelling) make me!  
>Mr.K- You know what bring her up here<br>M- Oh Snap Casey he's callin' you out  
>K- yeah go up there and kick his ass<p>

The security guys helped you over the barrier and You walked up the  
>seal steps with cheers echoing throughout the arena. You bent under<br>the ropes and walked toward Mr. Kennedy.

Mr.K-so you're the pretty little loudmouth.  
>Y- hey I'm not a loudmouth! I speak the truth<br>Mr.K- yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey how about you and me go out sometime  
>Audience- HELL NO!<br>Y- I guess the audience got my back on this one  
>Mr.K- forget what they say so what do you say<br>Y- I say…HELL NAW!  
>MR.K- you know I don't take rejection well<p>

He dropped his mike and started to come towards you. You backed up to  
>get away from him and backed yourself into a corner (nice work Casey)<br>He grabbed the back of your head and started to kiss you. You hit him  
>in the head but he didn't let go, You poked him in the eye and he get<br>go pulling back covering his eye. You tried getting out but he grabbed  
>you by your hair and pulled you back to him. He grabbed you by your<br>neck as if he was going to slam you but all of a sudden the lights  
>went out. Kennedy let go of you and you were slammed down on the<br>apron. You were knocked out for a little bit but woke up by the time  
>the lights came back on and there stood in front of you…..the<br>deadman himself…..The Undertaker. 


	2. Chapter 2

You sat there in shock that the Undertaker came to rescue you or he  
>probably just came to get revenge on Kennedy, either or he helped you<br>out. Kennedy jumped out of the ring running away from the undertaker  
>like he usually does. After he ran away the undertaker looked at you<br>and turned around and walked towards you. He stared into your eyes and  
>he then slightly snapped back. He extended his hand to help you up and<br>you gladly took it, after all he saved you. He helped you out of the  
>ring and you started to go to back to your seat but undertaker lightly<br>grabbed your arm. You looked at him and he shook his head he grabbed  
>your hand and led you towards the back.<p>

Y- where are you taking me?  
>U(undertaker)- you will know very soon my child<br>Y- *thinking* my child?

The undertaker took you to his dressing room and he told you to sit  
>down on one of the couches in his room. He went to his bag and brought<br>out a picture. It was your university of Miami graduation picture.

U- your name is Casey right?  
>Y- how do you know my name and where did you get this picture?<br>U- your mom gave it to me  
>Y- how do you know my mom? Whoa this is weird<br>U- well it's about to get weirder  
>Y- like how<br>U- well….I'm your father and you are my little Casey  
>Y- Hold on I'm your what now<br>U- you're my Casey and I'm your dad

You stared at him in disbelief with your mouth wide open. He sat there  
>laughing and you were really surprised because he was the undertaker<br>and every time you saw him he was always sneering and frowning so this  
>was a first for you.<p>

Y- ok if you are my dad then how did you meet my mom because I already  
>know that you are married<br>U- well I met your mother in high school and we were dating and thins  
>led to other things and then we had you. Then me and your mom didn't<br>get along and we thought that it would be better for us to separate  
>and since I was already into wrestling she thought it was better for<br>me to leave you with her and there you have it.  
>Y- ok that makes perfect sense now<br>U- it does?  
>Y- uh no<br>U- (laughs) you are so like me in everyway

You and your Dad caught up and talked for a while until you heard the  
>door knocked and Kane stepped through the door. (k Kane)<br>K- is this her?  
>U- yes it is<br>Kane came over to you and looked at you in the eyes and stared you  
>down. You were scared for your life you have never stared down the big<br>red machine it was like he was going to lift you up by your neck  
>but….. he gave you a hug and picked you up off the floor<br>K- well don't be scared I'm you uncle Kane  
>Y- hi….uncle…. Kane? no wonder why u looked at me strange when I<br>came here  
>K- well you looked familiar and that's what happens when you<br>haven't seen your niece in a long time. Hey did you ask her yet?  
>Y- ask me what?<br>U- that if you  
>Y- that if I what?<br>U- that you would come and stay with me for a while  
>K- and possibly wrestle with us too<br>Y- are you serious! Of course I would!  
>K- well I gotta go I have to go up against MVP tonight<br>Y- yeah you go do that, hey I need to go back to my seat I'll be  
>right back<br>U- ok just come back here when the show is over  
>Y- ok<p>

You went out the door and were headed back to your seat until you  
>bumped into someone.<br>Y- I'm sorry, my bad I wasn't watching where I was going  
>Guy – no I'm sorry let me help you up<br>He extended his hand to help you up and you took it, you looked up and  
>it was Jeff Hardy!<p>

Y- oh my gosh! Do you know who you are?  
>JH- well last time I checked I was Jeff Hardy<br>Y- it's so nice to meet you  
>JH- you too I saw you out there earlier you were great handling Ken<br>out there  
>Y- you think so?<br>JH- yeah, are you ok…I mean with the undertaker and all  
>Y- yeah me and him have an understanding<br>JH- oh really  
>Y- yeah maybe I could ask him to cut you a break sometime<p>

You walked away from him and looked back at him, he gave you a small  
>wave and you waved back. You walked back to your seat and you were<br>tackled by Kristen and Marco.

K- Casey what happened?  
>M- did the undertaker like torture you<br>Y- no, no, no you guys I got something to tell you  
>K- what?<br>M- yeah did the undertaker put like a curse on you or something  
>Y- no, my little overreacting friend: Undertaker is my dad<br>K&M- (laughing)  
>Y- what it's true!<br>K- Casey we weren't born yesterday  
>M- yeah and you said that I overreact<br>Y- I'm not kidding, and he wants me to go with him for a little while  
>too<br>K- Casey your killing me  
>Y- you know what fine, after the show we're going to see the<br>undertaker  
>M- whatever<p>

Kane kicked MVP's ass and when he got out the ring he mouthed to you  
>that he was going to see you after the show. Marco looked at you<br>weirdly and kept on watching the show. Samckdown went great you saw  
>Batista fighting with Finlay and Cryme tyme took out Duce and Domino,<br>even Jillian had a bad run in with the boogeyman, thank god though,  
>your ears were bleeding from her singing anyway. After the show was<br>over you Kristen and Marco went backstage to meet the superstars  
>mostly the undertaker. You went over to the dressing room where the<br>undertaker took you earlier and knocked on the door.

K- maybe we should go I mean no wonder what the undertaker could do to  
>us if we annoyed him<br>M- yeah lets get a move on  
>Y- guys come on now he's not going to hurt you, he's my dad!<br>M- ok we believe you now can we go  
>Y- no we can't go I told him that I would meet him after the show<p>

Suddenly a dark figure castled over you and Marco and Kristen were  
>scared stiff you looked at them funny and you were grabbed from behind.<p>

Y- dad! You scared me half to death!  
>U- I think I already scared them well enough. Who are they?<br>Y- these are my two best friends Kristen and Marco  
>U- hello<br>K- hi…I'm such a big fan  
>M- me too…did you know that you're much taller in person?<br>U- (laughing) no but last time I checked I am tall. I like this one  
>Casey, he's a real clown.<br>Y- yea he his that's y we love him right Kristen  
>K- right<br>U- look Casey I called your mom and I told her the whole situation and  
>she says it's ok for you to come with me, after all you're out of<br>college and….  
>Y- this is perfect timing<br>U- I guess that a way to put it. Well go get your stuff packed and  
>I'll pick you up at 6 am<br>Y- 6! Man that's early  
>U- well that what happens when your traveling with a wrestler<p>

You drove Marco and Kristen home from the arena and you drove straight  
>home. You stepped in the house and ran up to your room to pack your<br>things. You packed a suitcase and a small bag of your things, you set  
>your alarm clock to 4:30 and quickly fell asleep. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

(the next day)  
>You woke up with the buzz of the alarm clock in your ear you set your<br>alarm for 4:30 but you hit the snooze button until 4:50 it took you  
>forever to get up (that's how I am) You took a shower and changed<p>

You straightened your hair and brought your bags down the stairs it  
>was 20 minutes before 6 and you walked through your kitchen and a note<br>was taped to the refrigerator

*note*  
>Hey hun,<br>I'm sorry I never told you about Mark  
>And I hope you are not too mad at me<br>Please don't get into too much trouble  
>And don't end up in the hospital on the first day<br>Call me when you get there  
>*mom*<p>

You called Kristen to say good bye  
>*phone convo*<br>K- hello  
>Y- hey Kristen<br>K- Casey girl I'm going to miss you  
>Y- know me too but I'll call you and Marco everyday<br>K- well good luck in the WWE we'll be watching you every night on RAW  
>Y- I wish that I could take you with me<br>K- no I'll be fine you know I couldn't last two seconds in the  
>ring, I'm a lover not a fighter and speaking of love don't get with<br>my future boyfriend edge  
>Y- I still don't know what you see in him but anyway, no worries I<br>won't go near him  
>K- hey do you wan to talk to Marco<br>Y- is he there  
>K- yeah he came early to say goodbye wait there I'll put him on<br>speaker  
>M- hey what's up I just wanted to tell you….. that… that…I'm<br>going to miss you (starts to fake cry)  
>Y- (sarcastically) are you alright Marco<br>M- yeah I'll be fine… just go and make me proud  
>Y- and I will and I promise not to get killed<br>M- one more thing before you go can you get me a date with Torrie  
>Y- I'll try if I meet her but I not guaranteeing anything<br>M- that's good enough fir me  
>Y- well that's my dad outside and I gotta go, I'll see you when<br>see you  
>K&amp;M- bye we'll see you on Raw<br>Y- see ya

You open the door to see your dad in the car calling you over. You  
>grabbed your stuff and set out to the car, this is where your whole<br>experience in the WWE starts.

Y- hey dad  
>U- hey are you ready to go<br>Y- yep I'm really going to miss my friends though  
>U- I know but if I know you, you'll call them everyday<br>Y- sure enough I will  
>U- alright lets go<p>

(ok I'm just going to call the undertaker Taker from now on)  
>so Taker drove down to the airport where you would take the next<br>flight to smackdown. You boarded the plane and took your seat but the  
>one thing is that Taker was sitting two rows behind you so you<br>couldn't really talk to him that much. So you sat in your seat wile  
>the other WWE superstars boarded the plane including John Cena, who<br>sat a seat diagonally behind you, Jeff Hardy sitting behind you and  
>your uncle Kane sitting diagonally behind you on your other side.<p>

Y- hey uncle Glen  
>K- hey there are you ready for the WWE?<br>Y- I think so but I'm kinda nervous I've seen it on T.V. but I've  
>never been the real thing<br>K- don't worry your little head it will only get easier after your  
>first match<br>Y- sure if you say so uncle

As soon as you turned around from talking to Kane a girl with lime  
>green streaks in her hair sat next to you<p>

V- hi I'm Violet Michaels  
>Y- hi I'm Casey Johnson are you new<br>V- yeah I'm Shawn Michaels Daughter well not really but Shawn and  
>Hunter are like the father that I've never had<br>Y- really I'm the undertakers long lost daughter I just found out a  
>couple of days ago<br>V- wow really  
>Y- yep and I'm still getting used to it but what can I do? Enough<br>about me what about you?  
>V- well…<br>and Violet told you everything  
>V- well….I'm a punk-rock girl. In High School, my senior year, I<br>left home, only to find out that my father killed my mother, so I  
>killed my father, and I was in Jail for five years. So now, I'm 23. I<br>was released early from jail, getting off with three years probation.  
>No-one knows that any of this has happened to me. Except for you<br>Hunter and Shawn  
>Y- WOW! I'm so sorry for that to happen<br>V- it's no big thing My brother was also killed by my father, but I  
>didn't find that out till I was about to kill my father. I was told my<br>brother died in a car crash, but he was actually slit in the throat.  
>I've always been a huge fan of wrestling and Mr. McMahon hired me to<br>be a RAW wrestler. I act random and crazy. Shawn Michaels and Hunter  
>are like fathers to me.<br>Y- woah buddy I'm glad you are outta that, so do you like anyone  
>V- like how<br>Y- like you know do you have a crush on someone  
>V- no not really but if I did it would be John Cena<br>Y- why?  
>V- I don't know I think he's cute well what about you?<br>Y- Jeff Hardy  
>V- why him?<br>Y- he's gorgeous  
>V-(laughing) I can tell right now that we're going to get along just<br>fine  
>Y- yep<p>

You and Violet talked a little while longer and she soon fell asleep  
>with her head forward on her chest. You put in your I pod and started<br>to listen to some music and started singing Rain Down on Me by SWV

Sometimes it's soft as a misty rain  
>That gently touches my soul<br>It cools the fire that burns in me  
>And I simply lose control<br>So just

[CHORUS]  
>Rain down (on) on me<br>Let your love just fall like rain  
>Just rain on me<br>Just rain down (on) on me  
>Let your love just shower me<br>Just rain on me

(jeff's POV)  
>You sat in your seat just about to fall asleep until you heard faint<br>singing, the person who was singing had a beautiful voice and you came  
>to find out that the singing was coming from the seat in front of you,<br>it was the new girl on Raw, you went to tap her on the shoulder but  
>you hesitated and sat back listening to her lovely voice.<p>

MH- hey bro  
>JH-(dazed) yeah<br>MH- what up with you, you look like you've been hit by a train  
>JH- no I'm fine, I'm cool, hey do you know this girl sitting in<br>front of me here  
>MH- her? No let me ask John<br>JC- ask me what?  
>MH- do you know that girl sitting in front of Jeff?<br>JC- no but I do know that she's the Undertaker's daughter  
>MH- undertaker had a kid?<br>JH- I didn't know undertaker had a kid?  
>JC- well she's sitting right there<br>JH- she does have a beautiful singing voice  
>M- yeah she does, and you got a crush on her<br>JH- I do not  
>MH- liar<br>JC- yeah man you're lying like crazy you like that girl  
>JH- prove it<br>MH- first of all you looked like you were in a trance when she was  
>singing<br>JH- well maybe I did that just a lil bit  
>JC- a lil bit try you were rocking back and forth<br>JH- ok I may be attracted to her but she's undertaker's daughter  
>MH- just take a chance<br>JH- oh yeah did I mention that she's also Kane's niece  
>MH&amp;JC-OH<br>JH- but I'll take a chance anyway  
>JC- there we go buddy<p>

(normal POV)  
>You were awaken by Violet shaking you to let you know that the plane<br>was landing and it was time to leave. You got off the plane with her  
>and introduced her to your dad and she did the same thing with you and<br>Shawn Michaels. You, Taker and Kane headed to the hotel room. You had  
>your own room and Taker and Kane had their rooms. You walked into your<br>room and dropped your bags and plopped on the bed you heard a knock on  
>the door and opened it and it turned out to be the taker, he came in<br>and sat on the bed you sat next to him and he put his arm around your  
>shoulder.<p>

U- so are you going to be ok in this room by yourself  
>Y- yeah but I'm going to change in a lil bit cause I want to hang out<br>with Violet for a lil  
>U- sure just call me when you get back<br>Y- ok

Taker kissed you on your forehead and he walked out to his room you  
>pulled out your clothes and headed to the bathroom. You did<br>straightened your hair and brushed your teeth and came out.

Y- so where do you want to go to  
>V- I don't know let just walk around until we find a starbucks<br>Y- that's a good idea  
>V- but not too much though<br>Y- why  
>V- cause, just like my dad<br>Y- let me guess, knowing Shawn Michaels you'll be bouncing all over  
>the place?<br>V- yep  
>Y- (laughs) lets go I'm a little hungry too<p>

You and Violet walked out and down the street and sure enough there  
>was a little outside restaurant down the block. You and Vi got<br>something to eat and sat on the chairs outside. You talked about how  
>great when you and she would join the WWE, you both talked about being<br>champions and being tag team partners. You and Vi were sitting and  
>laughing at stories she told about Shawn and Hunter and you were<br>suddenly looking into the shimmering green eyes of Jeff Hardy.  
>MH- Hi girls<br>Y- holey moley it's Matt and Jeff Hardy  
>MH- yeah it's us, so you guys are the new divas right<br>Y&V- yep  
>V- I'm Violet Michaels<br>Y- I'm Casey Johnson

They shook your hands and when Jeff shook yours a smile crept on his  
>face and it made you blush a little. You turned away so he wouldn't<br>see and he sat down next to you and Matt.

MH-so are you ready to join the WWE  
>V- yeah I can't wait<br>Y- me too but I'm a little nervous  
>JH- don't be nervous you'll be fine you look more than just a<br>pretty face  
>Y- really you think so, uh I mean yeah I'm tough girl and I kick butt<br>JH- (laughs)  
>H- so you two debut tomorrow<br>V&Y- yep  
>JC- wats up guys<br>V- sweet god it's John Cena  
>JC- the one and only so who are these two fine looking girls<br>MH- this is Violet Michaels  
>JH- and this is Casey Johnson<br>V&Y- hi  
>JC can I join you all<br>Y- yeah you can

You all talked and laughed until it was time to come back to the hotel,  
>you called your dad and told him that you were coming back. Back at<br>the hotel you gave vi a goodbye hug and went straight you put on your  
>pajamas and went to bed<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(the next day)  
>You woke up on your back on the bed blinking the sleepiness out of<br>your eyes; you got up and heard knocking on your door it was your dad  
>and your uncle<br>Y- hi dad, hi uncle glen  
>U- you didn't get into too much yesterday did you<br>Y- no all I did was talk to some of my fellow WWE superstars  
>K- who'd you talk to<br>Y- Matt and Jeff hardy and John Cena  
>U- ok<br>K- now go and get ready and well meet you down at the lobby and we'll  
>go to the arena and well teach you some moves for your debut tonight<br>Y-(hugs them) you guys are the best  
>U- well I have been told that I'm the best<br>Y- sure dad now go and I'll be down in a minute

You pushed them out the room and went into the bathroom you took a  
>quick shower you came out.<br>You went into the elevator and you heard someone telling you to hold  
>the elevator you held it open and it was Jeff.<p>

JH- thanks  
>Y- no problem<br>JH- so are you heading to the arena  
>Y- yep me, my dad and my uncle are going there and there are going to<br>be teaching me a few things  
>JH- that's cool and maybe I could teach you some high flying ones too<br>Y- really, well maybe I could meet you after my session with my dad  
>and uncle<br>JH- yes!, uh I mean cool so I'll see you later  
>Y- yeah see you later<p>

The elevator doors opened and he walked out and you stood there in a  
>daze you uncle came up to you and snapped you out of your trance.<p>

K- are you ok  
>Y- huh, oh, yeah I'm ok<br>K- you look like you like someone  
>Y- wha? How you know?<br>K- you're still blushing  
>Y- ok ok well maybe I am but I can't help it help it he's soooo<br>K- first of all who is it  
>Y- I'm not telling it's a secret<br>K- sure whatever I'll find out one way or another  
>Y- sure you will uncle Kane<p>

You and Kane walked over to your dad and you three headed out to the  
>arena.<p>

(at the arena )  
>At the arena your dad and Kane brought you to the practice ring and<br>taught you some grappling moves, they taught you to go for the legs  
>when you're facing a huge opponent, and you learned how to do a<br>chokeslam on a person but you couldn't do it on your dad or uncle  
>cause they were too big but anyway you learned most of your Dad's<br>moves and you learned some of Kane's like how to uppercut someone  
>right. You were up in the air by your uncle and you were struggling<br>kicking your feet, you suddenly wrap your arm around his throat and  
>put him in a sleeper hold and he slowly fell to the floor from one<br>knee to the other you let go as your dad came into the ring applauding  
>you.<p>

U- Good job Casey just like your dad  
>K- yeah, yeah, yeah now help me up<br>Y- no I think I'm just going to leave you there  
>U- Casey come on<br>Y-I'm just kidding he is my uncle after all

You and taker helped Kane up and you jumped out the ring.

Y- hey dad I'm going to go and meet Jeff in a little bit  
>U- ok for what<br>Y- he wanted to teach me some moves after our training  
>K- oh really what kind of moves<br>Y- eww uncle Kane, he just wanted to show me some high flying moves  
>U- that's fine with me, go on ahead I'll meet you later so we can<br>figure out how to introduce you to the audience  
>Y- you know what I was thinking…..<br>U- will you just go and meet with Jeff you don't want to keep him  
>waiting do you?<br>Y- no  
>U- now go<p>

He kissed you on the forehead and you kissed taker and Kane on the  
>cheek and walked down the hall. You turned the corner and were feet<br>away from Jeff's room when you stopped by Edge. (Edge- E)

E- hey beautiful  
>Y- hi umm will you excuse me I have to be somewhere<br>E- hold on now someone as beautiful as you must have a beautiful name?  
>Y- hmm hi I'm Casey<br>E- well you already know who I am so where would a pretty little girl  
>like you would be going<br>Y- I'm going to meet with Jeff  
>E- forget about him why don't you come with me and lets get to know<br>each other  
>y- uh I don't think so<br>E- what? (grabs your arm) no one denies me do you know who I am?  
>Y- as a matter of fact I do, I know that you're a real asshole so<br>leave me alone

You try to pull your arm away but no avail, he pulled you closer to  
>him and you still tried to pull away until you felt someone pull edge<br>off of you and you saw Edge down on the ground holding his jaw. You  
>looked up to a pair of hazel eyes full of concern for you, you were<br>basically melting in his gaze.

JH- are you alright?  
>Y- y..y..yeah thanks<br>JH- no problem  
>E- what the hell Hardy<br>JH- that's not how you treat a lady Edge and if I were you I would  
>leave her alone cause I'll kick your ass if you don't<br>E- whatever Hardy

And he walked away pissed off. You turned to Jeff and hugged him until  
>it seemed like forever. You let go and he had his arms around you still.<p>

Y- thank you so much I thought that I would have to swap spit with him  
>JH- no problem I couldn't have him do that to you<br>Y- really? Thanks Jeff  
>JH- besides a pretty girl like you shouldn't get with guys like him<br>anyway  
>Y- really? Wait you think I'm pretty?<br>JH- uh did I say that?  
>Y- I think you did<br>JH- I don't remember  
>Y- (giggles) whatever Jeff<br>JH- sure ..well come on lets go I want to teach you some moves  
>Y- cool<p>

Jeff grabbed your hand and dragged you down the hall. When you got to  
>the ring Jeff lifted you on the apron. You slid under the rope as Jeff<br>jumped into the ring.

Y- ok so what are you going to teach me?  
>JH- a lot so pay attention<br>Y- ok teacher

Jeff laughed and came up behind you twisting your arm behind your back  
>you winced at the pain but you grabbed his head with your other arm<br>and flipped him over your back. He looked up at the ceiling dazed and  
>you jumped on the turnbuckle. You looked down at Jeff and he was still<br>was on the ground, you hoped that when you do your move that it  
>wouldn't hurt him too much. You took a deep breath and jumped, you<br>spinned while in the air and landed on Jeff. You pinned him and then  
>quickly got off of him. And you had your face inches from his.<p>

Y- o my god Jeff are you ok?  
>JH- wow for a tiny girl you sure pack a wallop!<br>Y- thanks but seriously are you ok  
>JH- yeah I'm fine what was that last move I mean just amazing<br>Y- oh I just thought of it while we were going at it, it's no big deal  
>JH- no big deal it was amazing just like you<br>Y- huh?  
>JH- oh nothing<br>Y- (giggles) sure Jeff

You helped him up and walked towards the ropes.  
>Y- oh I forgot something<br>JH- what?  
>Y-this?<br>You walked up to him and got on your toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
>You waved back at him and jumped off the ring. You were heading to<br>your room and you hear someone calling your name, it was Violet.

Y- hey Vi where have you've been  
>V- I've been in my locker room with John<br>Y- looks like someone's getting cozy  
>V- shut up and it's not just me<br>Y- who else?  
>V- don't who else me you know that you and Jeff have been spending a<br>lot of time together  
>Y- well…..<br>V- uh huh you know what I mean now come on let get dressed for our  
>debuts tonight<br>Y what song are you going out to?  
>V- uh.. "No More Secrets" by:Papa Roach<br>Y nice  
>V- and you?<br>Y- umm I'm pretty sure that my dad is going to introduce me so the  
>first few nights I'm coming out to his music but when I come out on<br>my own it's going to be "Superwoman" by Lil' Mo.  
>V- cool come on lets get ready!<p>

Violet grabbed your arm and brought you to your lockerroom (yes you  
>two share).<br>You and Violet walked out the room to get some water and talk about  
>your first matches until you ran into none other than Chris Masters.<p>

CM- wow hey how you doin'  
>Y- wow looks like somebody's been watching Norbit<br>V- that was a funny movie  
>Y- yeah it was but anyway what do you want<br>CM- I was just wonderin what would two fine ladies like you be doing  
>and not hanging out with the masterpiece<br>V- wow conceited much  
>Y- yeah we need to get out of here before we suffocate (gasps for air)<br>CM- yeah whatever you can't handle all this  
>Y- wow you slay me tiger<br>CM- oh don't worry that can be arranged

He stepped closer to you and Violet and he suddenly stopped one hand  
>rested on your shoulder and another rested on Violets. Masters looked<br>up and tuned away running and tripping along the way. You and Violet  
>looked up and saw that it was your dad and your uncle Kane.<p>

V- Hi  
>Y- thanks dad<br>U- no problem it's fun to see guys like him run off like that  
>K- yep it's part of the job, some of these guys are all talk but when<br>they get to us they tuck in their tails and run.  
>Y- ok so how are we going to do this entrance thing?<br>U- come with me, walk with me, talk with me, I got an idea  
>Y- bye Vi and good luck in your debut match with Maria<br>V- don't worry I'll kick her ass no problem

You, Taker and Kane walked down the hall talking about how you were  
>going to enter, figures out you were going to be called out by Taker<br>and you were going to walk out in an eerie black cloak surrounded by  
>smoke. You then lift back the hood to show your face to the crowd and<br>hopefully they go nuts so cross your fingers.

(Takers lockerroom)  
>U- so you understand what we're going to do?<br>Y- yep lets get this thing started  
>K- wow so what do you think, are you nervous?<br>Y- not as much as I thought I'm not going to talk a lot so I might  
>just come out as scary as possible<br>U- oh yeah I forgot to tell you the ungrateful soul that you are  
>wrestling tonight is Victoria<br>Y- She's a man!  
>K- (laughs) but don't worry you'll be fine you've wrestled me<br>after all  
>Y- ok fine let me get changed and I'll come back here before we go<br>out.

You walked down to your dressing room and you were stopped by Jeff.  
>Y- hi Jeff<br>JH- hey it's good that I ran into you I just wanted to wish you good  
>luck in your debut tonight<br>Y- aww thanks Jeff good luck to you and your match  
>JH- thanks<br>Y- hey do you want to come to my dressing room and hang out for a bit  
>JH- sure<br>MH- (walking over) I wanna come too  
>Y- hey Matt where did you come from<br>MH- ova there but it doesn't matter so lets get a move on.  
>Y- cool lets go<p>

You Matt and Jeff went walking down the halls and arrived at your  
>dressing room, you all went in and Jeff and matt sat down on the<br>couches that were in there.

Y- guys sit tight I'm going to go change so I'll be back  
>You grabbed your things and walked into the bathroom closing the door.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Jeff's POV)  
>As Casey walked into the bathroom you were tackled on the couch by Matt.<p>

MH- so loverboy have you gone after her yet  
>Y- what are you talking about<br>MH- don't play dumb with me you like her  
>Y- she's cute but I don't like her<br>MH- Jeff…..  
>Y- ok, ok I like her but I don't know if she's interested in me<br>MH- don't know if you don't ask  
>Y- I'll ask her out sometime later I hope she'll say yes.<br>C- so what do you think?  
>MH&amp;Y- WOW!<br>Y- Casey you look totally different  
>MH- yeah you look great<p>

(normal POV)  
>You walked out the bathroom you let down your hair and curled some<br>parts of it

Y- so guys what do you think?  
>MH&amp;JH- WOW!<br>JH- Casey you look totally different  
>MH- yeah you look great<br>Y- thanks guys I have to look like the deadman's daughter you know  
>*knock, knock, knock*<br>Y- come in  
>V- ugh Casey I'm so pissed!<br>Y- what's the matter  
>V- well (screams) Casey?<br>Y- (laughs) yes  
>V- you look amazing look at you<br>Y- well obviously Vi so what's the matter?  
>V- John Cena ruined my match<br>Y- what happened  
>V- he came in to distract me and Maria rolled me up and won I'm so<br>pissed at him!  
>MH- do you want us to go beat him up for you<br>V- (sighs) no I'll handle him later I got something planned for him  
>Y- what you gonna do<br>V- lets just say I'm very good at revenge  
>Y- you're such a sneaky bitch<br>V- and you're a scary ass bitch so we're even  
>Y- (laughs) but anyway guys I gotta go meat up with Dad you guys can<br>hang out here if you want and I'll be back  
>JH- ok bye<br>MH- bye  
>V- and good luck girl kick some ass<br>Y- you know I will

You close the door and walk down the hall everyone from left and right  
>were looking at you and some of the wrestlers ran away from seeing<br>you, as you were walking you saw Batista and some girl he was hanging  
>out with.<p>

Y- hi  
>B- hey woah!<br>Girl-hi, O my GOD!  
>B- who are you?<br>Y- hi I'm Casey  
>B- hey so your Casey, the new diva, I heard that you're<br>undertaker's kid right  
>Girl- really I did too, hi I'm Mya I'm a new diva here too<br>Y- really that's cool  
>M- I love the cat eyes they look great<br>B- yeah you look scary crazy  
>Y- thanks well I gotta go I'll meet with you later Mya<br>M- yeah see you later Casey

You continued to walk down the hall until you reached your dads room  
>you opened the door and stuck your face in through the door.<br>K- woah!  
>U- Casey?<br>Y- yep its me  
>K- my god you look great<br>U- yep that's my daughter when you come out, everyone going to know  
>who you are<br>Y- thanks dad  
>U- oh and I have something for you you're going to wear this first<br>before you go out there  
>Y- is it going to be like a dark robe or something<br>U- yep here  
>Y- I knew it<br>K- good luck  
>Y- thanks bye uncle Kane<p>

You and Taker walked out of the room and up to where the curtain, and  
>the first bell went off, Taker put the hood over your head to cover<br>your face and he grabbed your hand leading you through the curtains.  
>When Taker pulled you though the curtains the crowd was going wild.<br>You heard your dad say for you to keep you head down, you nodded and  
>slowly proceeded down the sandy pathway. When you got to the ring<br>Undertaker led you up the stairs and held down the ropes and you  
>climbed in the ring. You saw Taker turn around in the dark and scary<br>way that he usually does. He grabbed the brim of his hat and slowly  
>inch by inch and finally took it off showing he crowd that he rolled<br>his eyes back. (hey I can do that too no lie, it's fun scaring my  
>brothers and sisters with it too) He put his hat back on and went to<br>the other side of the ring to grab a mike. He came over next to you  
>and you still had your head down he rested his hand on your should and<br>began to speak in his deep scary voice.

JR- who could that be  
>JKL- don't know lets find out<br>JR- whoever it is, is on the short side  
>JKL- yeah very strange<br>U- Audience I have someone to introduce to you …..this person is new  
>to the roster and is sure to make an impact in and outside the<br>ring….. I would like to introduce my student, my apprentice, and my  
>daughter Casey<p>

Taker pulled back the hood and you lifted your head and open your eyes  
>to show the audience your eyes, you looked on the giant screen and you<br>almost scared yourself for a minute. You took off the robe and waited  
>as Victoria's music came on. She came down the ramppathway scared  
>to death you could see it in her eyes and it was funny to you cause<br>she never looked like that, that as much as you have seen. You looked  
>at her as she climbed in the ring and Taker walked towards her on the<br>other side and climbed out.

Victoria and you circled but she really didn't jump at you like she  
>usually does to the other divas, but you jumped at her and put her in<br>a headlock.

(FF to the end of the match)  
>Victoria kneed you in the face and you were on the ground clutching<br>your hopefully not broken nose, you found out quickly that it wasn't  
>bleeding so you were good to go. She flung you into the ropes and<br>tried to set you up for the widows peak but you stopped and turned her  
>around and grabbed her by her neck. She tried to poke you in the eyes<br>but you lifted her in the air and slammed on the mat. A perfect  
>chokeslam, dad would be so proud, you rolled her up for the pin and<br>1~~~~~2~~~~~3! YOU WON!, YOU WON! You won your debut match  
>against Victoria. You held in your excitement and looked down at her<br>in a scary manner and looked out into the audience and they were going  
>crazy. You slid out the ring and walked to the curtain as slow as you<br>can without running to the back super excited. As you went through the  
>curtain you were tackled by Violet.<p>

V- omg! I can't believe you won and the crowd loves you  
>Y- yeah I can't believe it and Vi I see that your excited but I<br>can't breathe  
>V- sorry but I just can't believe it<br>Y- me neither  
>V- can you take those contacts out<br>Y- why?  
>V- because right now I think that you're going to steal my soul any<br>minute right now  
>Y- oh really<br>V- really  
>Y- well you better run then<br>V- Casey!, I'm Serious!  
>Y- and so am I so you better run<p>

You started walking closer to her and she backed up and she backed up  
>more and more as you walked closer to her until she finally ran away.<br>You chased her down the hall laughing and she turned the corner  
>heading to your dressing room, you slowed down before turning the<br>corner and ran into John cena.

Y- hi John sorry about that  
>JC- it's no problem aahhh!<br>Y- what?  
>JC- Casey?<br>Y- yeah it's me  
>JC- wow you look amazing<br>Y- thanks but are you hurt?  
>JC- no I'm cool<br>Y- (smacks him in the face) now you are  
>JC- what was that for?<br>Y- for messing up Violets match  
>JC- I was trying to help her<br>Y- yeah right I bet you were trying to help your little Maria  
>JC- for real I was trying to distract Maria and she ran into me and<br>she kissed me  
>Y- really?<br>JC- yeah why would I mess up her on purpose I really like her and is  
>hoping she would go out with me<br>Y- are you serious well I'll try to talk to her but she'll probably  
>will go on and on about my match<br>JC- yeah  
>Y- well I'm sorry about that smack earlier it was second nature<br>JC- it's no big I would have done the same if it would have happened  
>to a friend<br>Y- (hugs him) thanks gotta go I'm scaring the shit outta Vi  
>JC- yeah you go do that<br>Y- bye

You went running to your lockerroom and ran inside to see Jeff, Matt,  
>your Dad, your Uncle Kane, Violet, Shawn and HHH sitting on the couch<br>congratulating you. Jeff came over to you and picked you up twirling  
>you around you looked into his eyes and he put you down.<p>

JH- I knew that you would win  
>K- nice job Casey<br>Y- thanks guys  
>V- what took you so long I've been waiting for hours<br>Y-whatever and I was talking to a friend thanks guys so much for being  
>here but I have to kick you out cause I have to change so we all can<br>go back to the hotel later ok  
>MH- sure just kick us all out<br>HHH_ yeah y are you going to kick us out as soon as we came in  
>Y- you guys don't worry I wont take long I promise<br>MH- ok Casey  
>Y- bye everyone I'll see you'll later<br>MH & JH & K & HHH- Bye  
>Everyone left and it was just you and your dad in the room<br>U- you know I'm really proud of you right?  
>Y- yeah but I just never would hear you say that thanks<br>U- I would have never thought that my daughter would be a WWE wrestler  
>Y- me neither thanks for everything Dad<br>U- no it's been my pleasure and plus I would do anything for you Casey  
>You go up to him and hug him and he went out the door you turned<br>around and saw Shawn and Violet hugging on the couch  
>V- I love you dad<br>SM- I love you too Vi and don't worry there are more victories to come  
>V- thanks dad bye<br>Y- bye shawn  
>V- man do we love our dad's or what<br>Y- yeah we're such daddy's little girls

You both laughed and talked a little while longer you were talking to  
>Violet when you changed.<p>

Y- hey I talked to Cena today  
>V- that jerk<br>Y- vi he told me what happened  
>V- he did?<br>Y- you didn't tell me that you guys kissed  
>V- he distracted me!<br>Y- ok sure Vi  
>V- I mean it he distracted me! and he did it by kissing me<br>Y- are you sure he didn't do it to help you  
>V- y would he kiss me he barely even knows me<br>Y- maybe he likes you  
>V- yeah right<br>JH- hey Casey, Violet over here  
>Y- hey guys<br>JC- hey Violet  
>V- cena<br>JC- whats goin on  
>MH- we were jus going back at the hotel<br>Y- how about we watch a couple movies and me and Vi's hotel room  
>JH- sounds great<br>You saw Mya come up the hall with her bag slung around her shoulder  
>Y- hey Mya<br>M- hey whats up `  
>Y- everyone this is Mya a new diva here<br>All- hey  
>V- I'm Violet it's nice to meet you<br>M- wow it's nice to meet you all  
>Y- do you want to come to my hotel later<br>M- I wish I could but I got a date  
>V&amp;Y- with who?<br>M- (blushes) Dave  
>All- Batista?<br>M- what? He's nice  
>Y- ok you can come later when your done<br>M- great so I'll see you guys later bye  
>All- bye<br>Y- ok guys lets go

You called your dad and told him that you were going to go back to the  
>hotel and that you and violet were having friends over to watch a<br>movie in your hotel room. You and everyone went to the hotel and you  
>and Vi rushed into the room to get everything ready for everyone.<br>Sometime later John, Matt, Ashley Mickie and Jeff came in their`  
>pajamas and Violet was dressed.<p>

V- Matt  
>Y- hey guys ready to watch a move?<br>V- yeah it's going to be fun  
>Y- come in guys<br>JH- so what movie are we going to see  
>V- how about Final Destination 3 and after that a little TV until we<br>go to sleep  
>MH- sounds good<br>A- so what are we waiting for an engraved invite lets watch a move  
>JC- sweet, put in the popcorn and lets get this party started<p>

Everyone came in and plopped themselves on the couch and on the floor  
>and Violet popped in the movie you were sitting in between Jeff and<br>Violet and she was sitting next to John she looked pissed and she got  
>over it really quickly once the movie started. You hate scary movies<br>but Jeff didn't know that yet, you tried to watch your hardest but  
>you couldn't help it you had your face mostly buried behind Jeff's<br>back. He laughed and put his arm around you to comfort you. You looked  
>up and smiled and continued to try and watch the rest of the movie.<p>

(minutes later)  
>the movie finally ended and you were relieved that it was finally<br>over. You smiled and looked at him and rose off the couch and walked  
>to the kitchen. You got some water and in walked Violet.<p>

Y- hey  
>V- hey, you didn't tell me that you were scared of scary movies<br>Y- well actually I'm not really I haven't seen that one  
>V- (laughs) well sorry about that<br>Y- no it's no problem I sometimes like getting scared  
>V- yeah, yeah, yeah that's just an excuse to get close with Jeff<br>Y-(blushes) ok ok fine I love him but I just don't think he would  
>have any interest with me<br>V- yeah he would you'll see  
>Y- speaking of that why don't you give john a chance?<br>V- never in a million years  
>Y- y not?<br>V- because he's a jerk  
>Y- no he's not he's a nice guy just give him a chance for me and be<br>nice to him pleeeasssee!  
>V- fine Casey but I'm doing this for you<br>Y- (hugs her) yay! you're the best now come on lets get back to the  
>party<p>

You pulled her back to the room where everyone else was and you all  
>talked and laughed until the dark of night. All night Jeff had his arm<br>around your shoulder and John had his around Violets waist and she  
>laughed at almost everything he said and she laid her head on his<br>shoulder from time to time. She whispered in his ear and grabbed his  
>hand and brought him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.<br>After a couple of minutes Violet and John haven't been out of the  
>bathroom so you and everyone else crept to the door and heard faint<br>conversations, after that you heard nothing so you turned the knob and  
>saw that Violet and John were kissing you giggled and you saw them<br>pull apart and you and everyone else ran back and jumped on the couch  
>before they came out, hand in hand.<p>

V- hi everyone  
>Y- do you want to tell us the news or do you want me to guess<br>JC- go ahead Vi  
>V- as you can see we're going out now<br>Y- yay I knew that this was going to happen sometime sooner or later

After a while of talking and laughing about almost anything everyone  
>left except for John and Jeff. After a few pecks from Violet, John<br>left and a hug from you, Jeff left and went down the hall to their  
>rooms. You plopped on the bed and Violet did the same and you look up<br>at the ceiling as she looked at you.  
>V- so what are you thinking about?<br>Y- nothing and what about you miss I really don't care about John?  
>V- shut up I just realize that he's the most gorgeous man on the<br>world, with his sexy body and his beep blue eyes, and his crooked smile  
>Y- wow! you're sprung<br>V- always have been  
>Y- whatever I'm going to bed<br>V- ok then night  
>Y- Night<br>You close your eyes and drifted to sleep 


	6. Chapter 6

(the next morning)  
>You woke up and tuned around to see a shadow at your door and you saw<br>a piece of paper being slipped under the door and you saw the shadow  
>run away. You got out of bed and picked up the note and it said:<p>

Hey Casey,  
>Umm I have to tell you this I really like you and I'm hoping that we<br>could go out sometime. I really want to get to know you and I'm hoping  
>that you would be interested in me. So tonight I will meet you at Raw<br>at the end of my match and if I win we'll go out that night and if I  
>lose you'll never know who sent this so watch closely and watch out<br>for me.  
>Signed: your secret admirer<p>

Y- hmm..i wonder who could it be?

You pondered a little while longer but it soon ended until you saw  
>that Violet was still asleep, she was knocked out. You thought for a<br>minute and figured out a plan that was going to trip her out. You went  
>to John's door and Matt and Jeff's door and brought them to your<br>room. You told them your plan and they nodded. And each one of you  
>stood around her bed and you and Jeff stood next to each other. You<br>jumped on the bed and started jumping on it and Matt, Jeff and John  
>joined in too. She finally woke off and flipped off the bed taking the<br>covers with her. You looked down and you saw her jump up, you jumped  
>off the bed and onto your bed and she followed you, she chased you<br>countless times in the room until finally John grabbed her and you hid  
>behind Jeff and Matt.<p>

V- let me go  
>JC- I don't think so<br>Y- haha Vi  
>V- please John<br>JC- sorry I just love having you in my arms  
>Y- aww!<br>V- (sticks out her tongue) now you have to leave so we can get dressed  
>and we'll meet you at Raw later ok?<br>JC- (pokes out his lip sadly) ok  
>She kisses his lips and you roll your eyes and turned to Matt and Jeff<br>Y- so I'll meet you guys later after my session with Dad?  
>MH- yeah my little undertaker jr.<br>Y- what kind of nickname is that?  
>MH- my special name for you<br>Y- get outta here matt`  
>JH- yeah we'll see you later mini bit<br>Y-what you call me?  
>JH- mini bit I like that name it's better than undertaker jr.<br>Y- you're right well I'll see you later Jeffy  
>JH- bye<p>

All the guys left and you closed the door behind them you out your  
>back to the door and slid down the door with a smile on your face.<br>Violet picked up the letter on the floor and you didn't see her until  
>the last minute, you quickly got up and tried to take it from her.<br>V- woah Casey what is this?  
>Y- nothing now give it back<br>V- oh nothing, right from your secret admirer?  
>Y- No now give it back Vi<br>V- aww this is so Cute Casey do you know who it is  
>Y- Vi it says secret admirer do you think I know who it is?<br>V- oh right come on lets get changed so we can find out who it is

She runs into the bathroom to get dressed whole you waited for her to  
>finish. she came out the bathroom.<p>

V- all yours  
>Y- took long enough Vi<br>V- shut up you know I didn't  
>Y- I'm just kidding sheesh<br>V- fine then now hurry up I can't wait to see John again  
>Y- and you told me on the first day you met me that you didn't like<br>him

You ran into the bathroom before she hit you with the pillow you  
>laughed and finally took your shower. You did your hair and came out<p>

V- come on lets go or well not get enough practice time  
>Y- know what how about you go and I'm going to meet up with dad ok<br>V- fine then I'll just annoy Shawnie then bye  
>Y- bye<p>

She closed the door and you grabbed your stuff including the note and  
>went down to your dad's room you knocked on the door but no one<br>answered, so you used the extra card key that he gave you and opened  
>the door, and you saw that he was still asleep. You walked in the room<br>and he rose up on the bed like he rose from the dead and it scared the  
>hell outta you. You dropped to the floor while he got outta bed<br>laughing.

Y- dad!  
>U- sorry I couldn't help it it was priceless<br>Y- shut up so come on lets go  
>U- ok ok just see what your uncle is up to go bother him until I get<br>ready  
>Y- fine then<p>

You walked out the room and knocked on your uncle Kane's door. He  
>opened the door and you came in.<p>

K- what are you doing here?  
>Y- oh nothing I just came to annoy you until we get ready to go<br>K- goodie for me  
>Y- you know how about we go and get some breakfast and meet dad later<br>K- sure some nice family time

You and Kane went down to get Breakfast and in the middle of your  
>conversation you spot Jeff coming over you wave and he waves back.<p>

K- oh you're such a girl  
>Y- shut up you're so mean to me now shush<br>JH- hey Casey  
>Y- hi Jeff what's going on<br>J- I'm just going to head over to the arena, you look like you're  
>having a good time<br>Y- sure if you call him a bunch of fun  
>K- I'm fun<br>Y- I'm kidding  
>JH- so I guess I'll see you at the arena<br>Y- yep I'll see you there maybe after I'm done training with dad  
>JH- sounds good later<br>Y- bye

He walks away and you get mesmerized by the flow of his colored hair,  
>but it was interrupted with your uncle Kane's hand waving in the<br>front of your face.

Y- uncle!  
>K- what I was trying to help you pick your jaw from the floor<br>Y- was I drooling  
>K- yep<br>Y- oh god  
>K- I'm just kidding, chill out you're lucky that I like that guy or<br>you wouldn't be able to "training" with him  
>Y- what do you mean by "training" we don't do anything but train<br>K- uh huh sure you do

You playfully hit him over and over until you felt hands over your  
>eyes. You were tickled until you couldn't breathe.<p>

Y- ok ok ok stop I give, ugh let me guess dad is that you?  
>U- nope<br>Y- well if its not you then who is it then  
>U- I'm just kidding come on lets go<br>Y- aren't you going to eat?  
>U- I already did and that's enough questions now come on<br>Y- fine then pushy

You, Kane and taker hailed a taxi and went along down to the arena.  
>Taker was telling you about all of the moves that he was going to<br>teach you. You were excited you saw yourself as one of the most  
>successful women wrestlers of course with Violet too. You paid the<br>driver and walked into the arena though the doors once again. As sooo  
>as you walked through the doors, you were talked by Violet excited as<br>all hell.

V- guess what  
>Y- what vi? does it have to do with you and John?<br>V- I will never know how you be guessing these things but yes it is  
>and I wanted to take you with me so bring someone, do you have anyone<br>in mind  
>Y- a small thing in mind<br>U- lets hope it's small  
>Y- dad<br>U- I'm kidding can you take a joke  
>K- yeah but anyway meet us after you get changed in your gear<br>Y- fine meet you in 5

They kissed you forehead and you kissed on the cheek and walked with  
>violet to your and her dressing room. As you were walking down you<br>were stopped by Edge.

E- now where are two fine girls like you two are going?  
>V- none of your business<br>Y- yeah you old snake in the grass  
>E- y thank you<br>Y- it wasn't a complement dumbass  
>E- hey<br>V- hey what? What are you going to do about it  
>He leans closer to you and whispers in your ear and said<br>E- anything I want to  
>Y- you perve<p>

You slapped him across the face and he turned back with a smirk but it  
>faded as he looked up away from you, turned around and walked away.<br>You felt a pair of arms wrap around you and you looked into the  
>beautiful green eyes of Jeff. He smiled at you and you blushed hoping<br>he wouldn't notice.

V- thanks Babe  
>JC- no problem, you know I'll always protect you<br>V- aww  
>And you saw as violet peck him on the lips but then it turned<br>passionate and you just turned away.  
>JH- well look who needs to get a room<br>Y- well what are ya gonna do? She's my best friend and he's your  
>best friend so we should at least know them like that<br>JH- your right  
>Y- thanks for helping you saved my butt twice already against him<br>JH- no problem anything for you now lets have some fun  
>Y- you mean like prying our friends away from each other?<br>JH- wow that's amazing how did you know  
>Y- I have the tendency to do that<p>

You tickled Violet by her sides and she came right off, chasing  
>you around Jeff and John. John Wrapped his arms around her and you hid<br>behind Jeff.

Y- please don't let her kill me  
>V- what you do that for I was enjoying myself<br>Y- please child you two can face suck later ok and I'll never do it  
>again<br>V- promise?  
>Y- yes I promise<p>

John let her go and gave him a kiss, and you gave Jeff a hug

Y- see you later Jeff  
>JH- bye<br>V- and I'll see you in a minute  
>JC- alright then<p>

John kissed Violet and you shake you head and yank her down the hall  
>to the dressing room. You push her in and start laughing.<p>

Y- you two are hopelessly in love  
>V- yeah we are and by the way I saw you looking at Jeff<br>Y- yeah what about it  
>V- look I'm not stupid<br>Y-…..  
>V- shut up. anyway it's dead on your face, you like him or maybe even<br>love him  
>Y- no I don't<br>V- Casey don't lie to me  
>Y- ok ok I maybe like him a little. His beautiful green eyes his<br>colorful hair, I sometimes just want to run my fingers through it  
>V- ok you just spilled your soul to me you know that?<br>Y- yeah I just did o well now you know, I gotta get dressed and meet dad  
>V- ok then It'll just be little ol' me<br>Y- yeah right it'll be you and john alright who knows what you two  
>would be doing<p>

You changed and slipped the note that you had earlier into your back  
>pocket<p>

V- you look stunning  
>Y- thanks I'll meet with you later bye<br>V- bye

You walked down the hall to the practice ring and you saw your dad and  
>Kane around the corner, you went up behind taker and jumped on him.<p>

Y- did I scare you?  
>U- no I just didn't move cause you would have fell flat on your face<br>now get off me and lets get to training.  
>Y- can I just ride your back<br>U- no now get off before I slam you  
>Y- you wouldn't would you<br>U- I could, I would and I'm about to  
>Y- ok fine then<br>K- come on Casey I'll teach you how to take down your old man  
>Y- cool lets go<p>

Kane taught you how to perfect the choleslam and other things like  
>Thrust Uppercut to Throat<br>The Big Boot, Falling Powerbomb, and the Top Rope Clothesline  
>Sideslam. After your session you hugged your dad and kane and left to<br>find Jeff. You were almost running down the hall until you spotted Mya  
>and Batista kissing. You slipped around the corner as they pulled away<br>from each other and Mya stood inside her door as Batista looked down  
>at her smiling with her smiling up at him a few pecks on the lips and<br>he turned and walked away probably to his dressing room leaving her  
>sliding down the door. You walked around the corner and saw her<br>getting up.

Y- hey Mya  
>M- hey Casey whats up, nice eyes<br>Y- thanks and nothing whats wit you and dave  
>M- oh nothing<br>Y- girl I can see you blushing are you going out?  
>M- yeah we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend he asked me a<br>couple of nights ago  
>Y- good for you, hey do you want to go practice with me and Jeff?<br>M- sure let me get changed and I'll get back to you ok?  
>y- sure I'll wait<p>

Mya went back into her room and changed

M- ok I'm ready  
>Y- and so am I<p>

You and Mya walked down the hall on your way to the practice ring. You  
>and Mya arrived to the practice ring and saw Jeff wrestling with Matt.<p>

Y- hey fellas  
>M- hey guys whats up<br>MH- (Straining) nothing  
>Y- dosent look like nothing to me<br>JH- we made a bet that I could kick his butt in about 5 minutes  
>M- can you do it<br>MH- no were on to like 4 minutes and he hasn't pinned me yet  
>JH- shut up<p>

You saw that Jeff swung Matt around into the ropes and connected a  
>perfect twist of fate. And he covered mat while you and Mya counted.<p>

Y&M- 1~~~2~~~3!  
>Y- Jeff wins!<br>MH- no he didn't I just let him win  
>JH- man I laid your ass flat on that mat<br>MH- whatever, I bet Casey could do better  
>Y- what?<br>MH- yeah I bet you could kick his ass  
>M- yeah Casey I've seen you fight and you are great<br>Y- thanks  
>JH- so what do you say Casey? Don't worry I'll go easy on ya<br>Y- whatever Jeff, get ready

You jumped on the ring and stood your ground as you and Jeff locked  
>up. He twisted your arm behind your back but you flipped over and<br>untwisted it. He looked at you in shock as you pulled him into a hip  
>toss. You looked down at him as he looked up at the ceiling and into<br>your eyes and you smiled down at him.

JH- I give  
>Y-(frowns) already and just when we were having fun<p>

You stuck out your hand and helped him up and he almost fell into you  
>he smiled and you blushed and turned your head away from him smiling.<br>You saw Mya outside of the ring standing next to Violet and she said  
>something to Mya and it made her giggle. You hugged Jeff and hopped<br>out the ring and joined Violet and Mya and you three walked out.

Y- what were you two talking about?  
>V- oh nothing<br>Y- Mya?  
>M- what it was nothing<br>Y- Vi if you don't tell me I'll  
>V- girl chill out<br>M- yeah all it was about was how…..nice you and Jeff looked together  
>in the ring<br>Y- really you think so?  
>V- yeah, I can tell that he really likes you<br>Y- hmm good lets go hang out until Raw starts  
>M- sounds good<br>V- yeah to our room!


	7. Chapter 7

You Mya and Violet walked to your room and sat in the big leather  
>chairs that were in there. Violet and Mya sat talking watching<br>Americas Funniest home Videos and they are laughing their asses off  
>and you were laying on the couch eyes closed and listening to your<br>ipod and you thought you were mouthing the words to the Breakaway by  
>Kelly Clarkson but you weren't, you sang out loud for everyone to hear<p>

(Lyrics)  
>Grew up in a small town<br>And when the rain would fall down  
>I'd just stare out my window<br>Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
>And I'll make a wish<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
>I'll take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway

You opened your eyes and saw that Mya and Violet were staring at you  
>wide eyed.<p>

Y- what?  
>V- that..was<br>M- girl you can sing that was amazing!  
>Y- are you serious? I'm so embarrassed<br>V- what in the world are you talking about? You are basically the  
>next Lillian Garcia!<br>M- yeah it was beautiful! You sing the song better than Kelly Clarkson!  
>Y- thanks guys<br>V- sing again  
>Y- oh no I'm done for now<br>M- aww

You started to laugh and saw on the TV that Raw was starting and you  
>saw Mr. Vince standing in the ring.<p>

(Jeff's POV)

You and Matt were walking and talking when you heard a faint sound

Y- whats that  
>MH- I don't know but it's probably nothing<br>Y- wait it's singing  
>MH- it's probably Lillian she is a good singer<br>Y- yeah she is but it's not her though, it sounds a lot different now  
>MH- let me guess you're going to check it out are you<br>Y- Yep

You followed the singing until it got you stood down the hall from  
>Casey's room.<p>

MH- do you think it could be  
>Y- it might be<p>

You looked in the room and you saw Violet and Mya just listening as  
>Casey was singing. It took you back for a minute to when you first saw<br>Casey and you remembered when she sang on the plane. You close your  
>eyes and just listened as she sang, you melted once again, just to<br>hear her voice just carries you away. She stopped and you walked away  
>with Matt to your dressing room.<p>

MH- are you going to go in there  
>Y- no I'm not just going to just go in there and pour my soul to her<br>MH- why not  
>Y- well maybe I might say something that I don't want to tell her<br>MH- man you are easier to read than a book, you like her  
>Y- no I don't<br>MH- oh yeah you're right  
>Y- good glad you see it my way<br>MH- you love her  
>Y- no I don't<br>MH- yeah you do. I can see it in your face and you like her  
>Y- ok because you're my brother I'll tell you the truth yeah I like<br>her  
>MH- then tell her<br>Y- I'm a little nervous  
>MH- dude we fly off of ladders backwards and fly off of stuff upside<br>down! How in the world can you be nervous!  
>Y- I don't know I guess it's just her<br>MH- who knows she might just come to you  
>Y- I do have a feeling that I'm going to ask her out soon<p>

(normal pov)  
>You were later informed that you had a match against Maria in the<br>middle of the night, your dad and Kane had a tag team match a little  
>after yours so basically you were busy for the night. You left the<br>room where Mya and Violet were to find Kane and daddy dearest.

You saw Randy Orton and he turned and winked at you but you just shook  
>your head and kept walking you came up behind Kane and tapped him on<br>the shoulder, he turned around and smiled.

K – hey my little wrestler are you ready for your match later tonight?  
>Y- are you serious I could wipe the floor with that girl in my sleep<br>besides I do have the best coaches  
>K- aren't you sweet well I got to go scare other people in time for<br>me and your dad's match  
>Y- ok well you go do that<br>K- you know you look freaky scary with those eyes anyway  
>Y- thanks well I'll see you later I'll know you win<p>

He kissed you on your forehead as you waved goodbye and you walked  
>back to you room to change and you headed to the curtain and as you<br>came around the corner you saw Jeff, finally.

Y- hey Jeff  
>JH- hey woah<br>Y- what I scare you  
>JH- no<br>Y- no even a little  
>JH- well when you put it that way then yes maybe a little<br>Y- (giggles) do you have a match tonight?  
>JH- I don't know I'm just going to have to find out but I'll let<br>you know if I win  
>Y- good<br>JH- but I do know that you have a match though  
>Y- yeah against Maria but it's no biggie<br>JH- I bet you could beat her in your sleep  
>Y- yeah but I'll go easy on her<p>

You talked to him a little more but the note that you had in your back  
>pocket kept distracting you and thoughts raced in your head but with<br>Jeff around it just melted away. One of the tech guys found you and  
>said that your match was in five minutes, and you looked at Jeff<br>playful pouting with him looking at you funny.

Y- oh man I gotta go  
>JH- no worries I'll see you later we'll hang out<br>Y- sounds good (laughs)

You both got up and you hugged him and he hugged you back you waved  
>back to him as you walked away and you smiled when he waved back.<p>

As you got to the curtains you instantly thought about the note in  
>your back pocket but you instantly shook it out of your mind when the<br>eerie sound of your dad's music came on right after Maria's. You  
>walked out with your head down with your hair draping around your face.<br>You climbed in the ring with your head still down and you walked to  
>the center of the ring. You flipped your head back to show the crown<br>to show your eyes and you turned to see that Maria was hiding in the  
>corner. You laughed to yourself and got stood there waiting for her to<br>throw the first hit as the bell rung to start the match. A couple of  
>moments passed as Maria slowly eased into the match. You rolled your<br>eyes and started the match, you clotheslineed her straight into the  
>ring mat. She got back up and right in to another clothesline, she<br>slowly staggered as you stood into position giving her a chokeslam  
>shaking the ring mat. You covered her for the pin and 1….2…3! you<br>won the match without breaking a sweat. The ref raided your hand in  
>victory as the eerie music came back on. You slipped out the ring and<br>crept back into the darkness. You came out of the curtain with your  
>dad standing in front of you<p>

Y- see I told you that I would beat her quick  
>U- I knew it come on it Maria<br>Y- that's true

He put his arm around your shoulder walked and talked with you until  
>you got to you and Vi's lockerroom.<p>

Y- I'll see you later dad  
>U- alright<p>

He kisses you on your forehead and he leaves as you opened the door  
>to see John and Violet Making out once again.<br>Y- oh will you two get a room  
>V- we got a room it's just that you're in it<br>Y ha ha very funny  
>V- you were good by the way<br>JC- yeah you took her out  
>Y- ah it was nothing who's going at it now<br>V- uh Jeff and Kennedy

At that instant you thought about the note in your pocket and u  
>watched the match intensively. Towards the end of the match Jeff was<br>on the ground and Kennedy was about to jump to connect his finisher.  
>You had your hands clenched together and your knuckles were turning<br>white but then jeff moved out of the way making Kennedy Come in  
>contact with the ring and his face. Jeff helped himself up with the<br>ropes and grabbed Kennedy and pulled him into a twist of Fate, winning  
>the match.<p>

V- u excited  
>Y- Yeah a little<br>V- y don't you go see him  
>Y- ok anything you leave you and John alone<p>

You went out the room and saw a sweaty Jeff Leaning against the wall  
>looking right at you. You ran up o him smiling and he smiled down at<br>you.

Y- you were great  
>JH- thanks, uh Casey, I got something on my mind<br>Y- what is it you can tell me  
>JH- did you get a note earlier today<br>Y- yeah how do you know that? Wait a minute..  
>JH- yeah I gave it to you<br>Y- because you won your match tonight  
>JH- yeah so I was wondering maybe after tonight we could go out<br>somewhere  
>Y- I'd like that a lot<br>JH- good, so, How about I'll meet you at your hotel room?  
>Y- it's a date<p>

You smiled at him and turned around to go to your room so you could  
>head to the hotel to get ready. John and Violet were still in the room.<p>

V- back so soon  
>Y- yep I got a date tonight<br>V- really with who?  
>Y- I'll tell you later I'm going back to the hotel<p>

She gives you the keys and you went on your way to get ready for your  
>hopefully eventful date with Jeff. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

You rushed back to the hotel and you ran back to your hotel room to  
>pick out your outfit to meet Jeff.<p>

You took a quick shower and you put your hair up in a messy bun with a  
>few pieces of your hair hanging in your face. You grabbed your cell<br>phone and put it in your purse and you heard someone knocking on your  
>door and you opened it and lo and behold it was the rainbow hair<br>warrior Jeff Hardy standing there smiling down at you.

JH- you look really beautiful tonight Casey  
>Y- (bushes) thanks Jeff you look great too<br>JH- aww you're blushing  
>Y- no I'm not<br>JH- ok Casey, are you ready to go?  
>Y- yep lets hit it<p>

Jeff Took you to this fancy restaurant and you were blown away Jeff  
>had your arm wrapped around his and he escorted you to the table.<p>

Y- Jeff this is really nice you didn't have to do all this for me  
>JH- Casey you are very special to me and you deserve the best<br>Y- aww (blushes)  
>JH- there you go again<br>Y- (giggle)  
>JH- I just love it when you laugh<p>

You felt your face get redder by the second and Jeff was sitting  
>laughing at you. And it made you laugh too. All through the date you<br>and Jeff were getting more and more into each other. You both talked  
>about your likes and dislikes and what you like about each other.<p>

Y- Jeff you are so crazy I've have ever felt so comfortable around  
>someone before<br>JH I'm glad you feel that way  
>Y- Jeff you make me feel so special more than anyone else have<br>JH- good then you won't mind if I ask you this  
>Y- what?<br>JH- Will you be my girlfriend?  
>Y- of course Jeff I really like you I thought you would never ask<p>

He kisses you on the lips and it sends chills up your spine

JH- I have a gift for you  
>Y- Jeff no, you don't have to get me anything<br>JH- but I wanted to, now close your eyes  
>Y- ok<p>

You put your hands over your eyes and he told you when to open them  
>and he revealed a beautiful necklace.<p>

Y- o my god Jeff it's beautiful  
>JH- just like you so I just had to get it for you<p>

He got up and you pulled your hair back and he put it around your neck  
>you traced it with your finger and he kissed your cheek. He held out<br>his hand and you took it without a thought and you both went out of  
>the restaurant. He opened the car door and you got in. He got in and<br>drove to a park.

Y- wow this is beautiful Jeff  
>JH- just wait, it gets better<p>

He pulls out a blanket from the back and he puts it around his arm and  
>you slip your hand into his and he brings you to a little spot on the<br>lush grass. He sets down the blanket and motions you to sit down with  
>him. You sit alongside him and he puts his arm around you and brings<br>you closer to him you lay your head on his chest. And he stroked your  
>hair firing your nerves.<p>

Y- Jeff this was the best night if my life  
>JH- same here<br>Y- I just wish it would never end  
>JH- it doesn't have to<br>Y- I was hoping you would say that

You kissed his jaw and he smiled down at you and he pressed his lips  
>onto yours. He pulled away and looked out into the water that was in-<br>front of you both and you saw the moon reflected off of it, you sighed  
>and stroked his hair and wished that it would never end. You felt him<br>move a little and you got off of him but he kept his arm around your  
>waist.<p>

Y- Jeff this was so perfect but we kinda need to get back  
>JH- yeah Matt probably got his head stuck in a jar<br>Y-(giggles) same with Violet she might be face sucking with john and I  
>better save her before she suffocates<br>JH- right

He gets up and he extends his hand out to you and he brings you up and  
>you help him with the blanket. He puts it over his shoulder and he<br>looks at you and he picks you up bridal style and brings you to the  
>car. He puts you down and drops the blanket in the back seat. You and<br>him get into the car and drive off. You traced his jaw-line with your  
>finger and stroked every hair on his chin. He pulls up to the hotel<br>and you exit the car he grabs your hand and you walk together inside.  
>You and Jeff get to your hotel room and put in your key card in to<br>unlock the door. You looked inside and nobody was in there and you  
>turned around to smile at Jeff.<p>

Y- well here we are I had such a nice time  
>JH- baby it was all for you<br>Y- (giggles) you called me baby  
>JH- look at you, sounding like a crazy fan<br>Y- I know  
>JH- well I guess I'll meet you tomorrow morning then<br>Y- that's great I'll see you then Skittles  
>JH- Skittles?<br>Y- yeah cause of your rainbow hair, you like it  
>JH- I love it<p>

He pressed his lips onto yours and you basically melt in his kiss. He  
>puts his arms around you and you snake your arms around his neck to<br>deepen the kiss. You both eventually pulled away and you laid pecks on  
>his lips as you could feel him smile on your lips. As you eased into<br>your room you blew him a kiss and he blew one to you as you went into  
>your room. you fell on your bed recounting all the events in your date<br>with Jeff now you are officially his girl, his girlfriend to be exact.  
>You took off your clothes and put on some night clothes and you looked<br>at the necklace Jeff gave to you on YOUR FIRST DATE! You loved him  
>more than any man that you're ever known and he's so genuine, that<br>you would never let him go. You sat the necklace on the dresser and  
>instantly fell asleep. waiting for tomorrow morning.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

(A few months later)  
>Life is bliss, after your first date with Jeff you two have been<br>inseparable. Everywhere, its been Casey and Jeff or mini bit and Skittles (Jeff's new nickname), you were doing good as the undertakers daughter, rough scary ass mornings but you got through it. .

You were walking with Jeff with your arm wrapped him and his arm was  
>around you. You and him were messing around until Edge came up smiling<br>down at you.

E- hey Casey that was a great night last night  
>Y- what?<br>E- yeah don't you remember? That was the best night that I had in a  
>long time.<br>Y- what are you talking about? I was never with you  
>E- yeah you were<br>Y- no I surely wasn't  
>JH- let me handle this<br>E- hardy there's no denying' it I was with her last night  
>JH- well last time I check I had my arms around her last night<br>E- whatever  
>Y- edge you are so pathetic<br>E- no I'm just perfect  
>Y- you make me gag<br>JH- come on mini bit lets get outta here before we really lose it  
>E- ok Casey but you know that you want some of this<br>Y-whatever edge go ass kiss Vicky

You heard Jeff laugh and he pulled you down the hall. You looked  
>behind you and saw that Edge was red as a cherry, you laughed and Jeff<br>stopped and pulled you close to him.

JH- this is my favorite spot  
>Y- why?<br>JH- because I'm with you mini bit  
>Y-(giggles)<br>JH- look I made her giggle  
>Y- I jus like the way you call me mini bit, skittles<br>JH- you were great with edge out there  
>Y- well I just couldn't believe that he would up and lie to my face<br>like that, but hey that's what I would expect from him  
>JH- yeah but who cares anyway, hey your dad's probably wondering<br>where you are  
>Y- yeah, I guess we should, race you there<p>

As soon as you said that you took off running. As you looked back you  
>saw Jeff laughing behind you, he stretched his arms out as he were to<br>catch you but that only made you run faster. After a while you looked  
>back and saw that Jeff wasn't behind you. You stopped and looked<br>around and you walked forward a little. You were lifted off the ground  
>and was spun around and their lips rested on your neck. Its was Jeff!,<br>you could feel his lips curl up against your skin and you melted in  
>his arms. He put you down and you continued walking down the hall with<br>your fingers laced with his. You arrived to your lockerroom and Jeff  
>quickly spinned you around to meet his gaze.<p>

Y- well here we are  
>JH- yep<br>Y- I guess I should be going inside now  
>JH-(pokes out lip) ok but I'm going to miss you<br>Y- aww Skittles (kisses his lip) I'm only going to be gone for a  
>little bit<br>JH- but that's too long for me  
>Y- you are too cute when you pout<br>JH- I know

He rests his hands on your hips and he places pecks of kisses on your  
>lips. You smile and he walks backwards away from you he blows a kiss<br>to you and you do the same. You open the door and you saw your dad  
>laying on the couch with his eyes fixed on the TV.<p>

Y- hey dad  
>U- hey mini me, what's up<br>Y- nuthin but I have a question?  
>U- what is that?<br>Y- how do you feel about Jeff  
>U- Hardy?<br>Y- (bites your lip) yea  
>U- I think he's a nice guy<br>Y- what do you like about him  
>U- he's ambitious, he's a gentleman, and he's respectful<br>Y- I like him alot  
>U- I know you do, I can see it in your face, and you've been very<br>uppity for a little while now  
>Y- well he makes me feel that way, is that how you were when you met<br>Miss Sara?  
>U- let me tell you something Sara wouldn't even come near me because<br>she thought I was so weird but I quickly grew on her and I feel that  
>it's going to be the same for you.<br>Y- that's good so do you approve?  
>U- he makes you happy and he respects me and I respect him so yes<br>Y- ahh! Thank you so much!  
>U- I know how much he means to you and I love to see you happy<p>

You hug him and he hugs back, you lay your head on his shoulder and  
>watched some of Raw until someone knocked on the door. You went up to<br>the door to see that nobody was there and that a box was laying on the floor. You picked it up off the floor and brought it inside. You sat on the couch and looked down at the box.

U- what is it?  
>Y- I don't know<br>U- aren't you going to open it  
>Y- I don't know<br>U- then I'll open it then

You passed the box to him and there was a black rose with a note  
>attached to it. You passed him the box and you read the note aloud. It<br>said.

Casey,  
>We have bumped into each other countless times and I got to say you<br>are the most dominant diva in the ring. You are amazing so I was thinking that we could you know go out for a little while, just to get to know each other.

Your admirer, The Rated "R" Superstar, the handsome, irresistible  
>Edge <p>

Y- a little over the top don't you think?  
>U- no doubt. But I know one thing, like I told other people, mess with<br>my family and your dead. So tell me or Glen when he messes with you  
>alright<br>Y- ok dad  
>U- I mean it now. I don't trust that snake<br>Y- and you think I do? I cant stand him  
>K-(stepping in) good<br>Y-uncle Kane  
>K- what's goin on sweet pea<br>Y- nuthin much, read this

You hand him the note and he shakes his head

K- a little overbearing don't you think?  
>Y- that's what I said<br>K- hey I just found out that you had a match later on tonight  
>Y- against who?<br>K- it's some type of Mystery match  
>Y-oh ok<br>U- you think that I should come out with you  
>Y- No I'm good dad, im pretty sure that I can handle myself and can<br>take down anyone who comes against me  
>K- (pulls you in a headlock) that's my niece<br>Y- ugh! (muffles) ok uncle Kane you can let me go now  
>K- see if you can get out of it<br>Y- ok then

You wiggled your way out an out him in a headlock and rubbed his head,  
>you swore you could see your reflection in his shiny bald head. Taker<br>was laughing being the referee and someone knocked on the door. It was  
>Violet and Mya.<p>

M- hola chica  
>Y- hey guys<br>V- if I knew that you guys were playing around you should have invited  
>me<br>Y- I'm sorry Vi  
>M- hey do you know that you have a mystery match tonight<br>Y- I guess that's the highlight of everyone's night isn't it  
>V- yeah but you don't even know who it is?<br>Y- don't sweat it Vi  
>M- yeah she's tough just like you and me girl, now come guys I'm<br>ready to go  
>Y- where are we going?<br>V- to hang out a bit and get some practice done duh  
>Y- ok then, catch you later then dad and Uncle Kane!<br>K&U- bye  
>U- and don't forget to tell me anytime when he messes with you<br>Y-ok bye

You Violet and Mya walked into the lockerroom that you all shared and  
>got ready for raw tonight. You got dressed<br>Y- you look like a couple of sexy mamas  
>M-you too<br>Y-you wont believe it  
>V- what?<br>Y- edge tried to make a move on me  
>M- hey he did the same to me too earlier!<br>V- he didn't do that mess to me cause he knows I was going to kick  
>his ass<br>Y- he is such a pig  
>M- and a perv<p>

*knock, knock, knock* 


	10. Chapter 10

Y&M&V- come in  
>JC- are you girls decent<br>V- not as decent as you are babe

(He sits next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder)

JC- hey girls  
>M- hi John whats up<br>JC- nuthin much is Vi behaving? (he kisses her)  
>Y- no she's been really mean to us<br>V- nuh uh! You liar!  
>B-(walks in) I know you girls aren't in here fighting over me, now<br>are you  
>M- a little but everyone knows that you are all mine (kisses her)<br>Y- a little stuck-up there aren't you Dave?  
>B- not as your boy over here<br>JC- I'm not stuck- up  
>JH-(pokes his head in) cant we all just get along?<br>Y- Skittles!  
>JH- hey mini bit,(kisses you and sits next to you), so what's is<br>everyone freaking out about  
>Y- nothing jus playing around, hey where's matt?<br>JH- oh he's in the hospital  
>Y- what happened?<br>M- yeah you didn't see it  
>JC- matt got hurt really bad<br>JH- his appendix busted  
>Y- is he ok?<br>JH- he's doing better now  
>Y- thank goodness<br>JH- yeah, your eyes look like there burning holes into the wall  
>Y- really<br>JH- they look good on you

You blushed and he moved around so his head was on your lap and he  
>looked up smiling at you. You smiled down at him and stroked his hair.<br>You looked at everyone else in the room and saw that Vi and Mya were  
>getting comfortable with John and Dave. Mya had her head on Dave's<br>chest and Violet was laying on John and he lay lying on the couch. It  
>was perfect.<p>

JH- Casey  
>Y- yeah babe<br>JH- will you sing me a song?  
>Y- oh not now<br>JH- y not?  
>Y- I cant sing all that good<br>V- shut up, yes you can  
>M- yeah please sing for us Casey<br>Y- it's embarrassing  
>V- but you sing really good<br>M- please for us  
>JH- please Casey, I really want to hear you sing again<br>Y- when have you heard me sing Jeff?  
>JH- on the plane when I first met you and that time when I heard you sing breakaway<br>Y-(blushes) you heard that?  
>JH- yeah so please sing, for me<p>

You stroked his hair looking down at him

Y- fine  
>(so you started singing Weak)<p>

Y- I don't know what it is that you've done to me...  
>but it's caused me to act in such a crazy way.<br>Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing...  
>it's a feeling that I want to stay.<br>[Bridge]  
>'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,<br>with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
>I can't figure out just what to do,<br>when the cause and cure is you.  
>[Chorus]<br>I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
>I lose all control and something takes over me.<br>In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
>I want you to stay with me, by my side.<br>I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
>It knocks me right off of my feet.<br>I can't explain why your loving makes me weak.  
>You ended your song and looked down at Jeff and he lifted his head to<br>kiss you, he kissed you sweetly and you kissed back. Mya pecked Dave  
>on the lips, and John kissed Violet on her forehead.<p>

M- Casey that was beautiful  
>B- yeah<br>JC- it really was, it was so good you put Violet to sleep  
>JH- yeah that was amazing<p>

You bent down to meet his lips and you came back up stroking his hair,  
>you loved it how his hair draped over your legs and that it was soft<br>between your fingers. You looked at the screen to see randy boasting  
>how he wants a shot at the wwe title but most of what he said you just<br>ignored it, because you were mainly staring into Jeff's green eyes.

Someone knocked on the door moments later and it completely ruined  
>your moment, you answered the door and it was a backstage hand telling<br>you that you match was in a few minutes, you thanked them and closed  
>the door. You walked back over to the group.<p>

Y-well guys this is it, my match is up next  
>M- good luck<br>JC- we all know whoever it is you'll still kick their ass  
>Y- thanks<br>JH- wait you don't know who it is?  
>Y- nope<br>JH- well then I'm coming out with you then  
>Y- no jeff cause if you come then everyone else is going to come too<br>besides I can handle myself  
>JH- but…..<br>Y- no buts I can handle myself  
>JH- but if there is any trouble I'm coming out there<br>Y- ok ok ok,

You kissed him and he gave you a big hug and Mya and Violet were  
>cheering in the background, cheering you good luck for your upcoming<br>match. You walked to the curtain and took your position behind the  
>curtain. You herd the sound of the lone bell that was your cue to go<br>out there and you hung your head down to do the same thing that filled  
>the audience with cheers in seeing their favorite daughter of the<br>deadman.

You waited in the ring, pacing, to see who your opponent was. You  
>hunched over, resting on your knees to hear. To hear none other than<br>Edges music, you stood up frustrated and he came down shaking his  
>head, with his crooked smile.<p>

(Michael Cole=MC)  
>mc- Is edge trying to one up on Undertakers daughter?<br>JBL- I don't think so, he's dust sending a message to him, saying  
>that he wants a piece of him and that he's not afraid of him.<p>

You had a look of disgust on your face and it only made him look at to  
>more with lust. As you heard the bell ring you stood there for him to<br>make his move.

E- so you never expected me did you?  
>Y- actually yea I did cause I knew you would do something like this to<br>get to me

He lunged at you only to meet with the ring post as you moved out of  
>the way. You came up behind him and twisted his arm over and over to<br>do the old school undertaker. You did it perfectly and you saw him  
>cringing n pain. you went up behind him and grabbed his hair an<br>flipped him on his back. You covered him for the pin but he wrapped  
>his arms around you, pulling you close to him. You instantly sprung up<br>breaking the three count.

E- whats the matter Casey? Don't you want to win  
>Y- not with you grabbing me like that, you perve!<p>

Every chance you had to pin him he would always grab you and pulled  
>you towards him, he practically had you running away from him during<br>the match. He had you against the ropes and was coming closer and  
>closer with each step, until….. the lights went out. You stayed in<br>the corner cause you obviously knew it was good ol' dad coming and  
>you could feel edge pulled away from you. You felt a reassuring hand<br>on your shoulder and just stood there as you heard each one of Dad's  
>punches landing on edge.<p>

You felt the ring bounce so you assumed that dad left, so the lights  
>came back on and you saw Edge laid out on the floor unconscious. You<br>shrugged and climbed to the top rope. You threw your arms up and  
>jumped with a twist, your finisher, gravedigger and slammed onto edge.<br>You pulled him into a cover 1~~~~2~~~~3!

You won the ref. raised your hand to show your victory and the crowd  
>went nuts for your win but you turned around to see your dad standing<br>at the top of the ramp coming down to meet you in the ring. You were  
>excited but you kept in character as he got into the ring. He put his<br>hand on your head and nodded and looked over to edge. He walked over  
>there and looked down at him. He picked him up and put him in a<br>chokeslam. He motioned his head telling you to follow him and you  
>eerily left the ring.<p>

When you got through the curtain you saw Jeff with open arms.

JH- great job  
>Y- thanks so much<br>U- he would have been out there at the beginning of the match but I  
>stopped him<br>JH- as soon as Edge's music came on I almost ran out there but he  
>wanted to see what you had in you<br>U- and you had a lot, I'm so proud  
>Y- thanks, what was with the chokeslam though?<br>JH- uh is it that obvious?  
>Y- what?<br>U- uh you jumped off of edge when you almost won earlier  
>Y- oh yeah that's right, that reminds me, dang I forgot<p>

Jeff and Dad start laughing and you look to see Edge coming through  
>the curtain with help by one of the crew members, he looked down at<br>you, for what seemed like forever but it only mad Jeff hold you closer  
>and he kissed your forehead. He completely passed you and you let out<br>a big sigh.

Y- I'm going back to my room to change, hopefully I don't get  
>tackled along the way by Vi and Mya<br>U- ok sweet, get some rest  
>Y- thanks dad<p>

You kissed taker on the cheek and laced your fingers with Jeff and  
>walked away, hand in hand with Jeff to your room.<p>

JH- are you ok mini bit  
>Y- Jeff I feel so drained its like every time edge comes near me or<br>walks past me, I just lose everything, my energy is gone  
>JH- yeah he does have that kind of effect on some people, come here<br>(he pulls you to a side wall and pulls you towards him)  
>JH-look at me<p>

He puts his finger under your chin and brings it so you are looking in  
>his lush green eyes. He could sense the worry on your breath.<p>

JH- now I don't want you to worry your pretty little head about  
>Goldilocks<br>Y-(giggles) goldilocks?  
>JH- heh edge of course, anyways I just want you to know that, I<br>Jeffery Nero Hardy, will always protect you  
>Y- promise? (I know obvious question right?)<br>JH- (laughs) yes, I promise

You were fighting to say those words that you have been longing to say  
>for a while now, but you were debating on how he would react to it.<p>

Y- thank you Jeff  
>JH- no problem<br>(he kisses you)  
>Y- Jeff?<br>JH- yeah  
>Y- I love you<br>JH- I love you too Casey

You smile up at him and he leans down to kiss you, he kisses you  
>sweetly and you put your hands on the sides of his face to intensify<br>the kiss. After a few moments you laid your head on his and just  
>stared into his eyes.<p>

JH- lets get back to the lockerroom so we can get changed and go back  
>to the hotel room<br>Y- that sounds perfect to me

He gently grabbed your hand and he laced his fingers in between yours  
>and you walked with him to your lockerroom with your head on his<br>shoulder. When you got to the room you went inside and was tackled  
>down by Violet and Mya.<p>

Y- (grunting) I knew that this was going to happen  
>Vi- good then<br>M- congrats on your match! I didn't think that you were going to  
>wrestle edge of all people<br>Y- ok I would love to respond to that, but, you guys are crushing my  
>lungs<br>V&M- sorry  
>(they help you up)<br>Y- tell you the truth, I didn't think it was edge I thought that it  
>was Beth phoenix or Victoria or something like that<br>V-well it's all good now cause you won!  
>Y-thanks a lot guys but I'm going to change and leave a little early<br>M&V- ooooook  
>Y- not anything like that, you guys are nasty<br>M- we're just kidding!  
>V- now hurry up and get changed and go sheesh!<p>

You went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed. You  
>hugged Violet and Mya and grabbed your bag to meet Jeff outside of the<br>door.

JH- ready to go?  
>Y- yep<p>

You smiled at Jeff and you left hand in hand and you walked to his car  
>and you pulled off. You arrived to the hotel and you and Jeff got a<br>room and settled in. You laid on the bed, on your stomach, and Jeff  
>laid down next to you.<p>

JH- whats going on mini bit? You don't feel like yourself lately  
>Y- I don't know, I feel empty, something is missing<br>JH- and what is that?  
>Y- let's see I have the love of my life<br>JH- and who is that?  
>Y- (nudges him playfully) you silly<br>JH- and..  
>Y- and I have my most of my friends<br>JH- most?  
>Y- yeah, you know what I miss Mattie<br>JH- me too  
>Y- can we go visit him?<br>JH- I don't see why not we are in driving distance from the hospital  
>that he's staying in<br>Y-(jumps up) so can we go?  
>JH- y not?<p>

You start jumping on the bed and you jump off doing your happy dance.

Y-I'm so excited lets go see Mattie  
>JH- ok but one question<br>Y- what?  
>JH-what was with that dance?<br>Y- my happy dance?  
>JH- sure<br>Y- what I do it when I'm really happy, you should try it, it's fun  
>JH- ok I'll do my own happy dance when we get back<br>Y- yay 


	11. Chapter 11

You grabbed his hand and you raced out to the car and to the hospital  
>where Matt was. You asked the receptionist where his room was. You<br>took a peak and he was looking at the TV, probably at raw. You poked  
>your head in and you saw a smile creep on his face. You and Jeff came<br>in and his smile got a little bigger.

Y- hey Mattie, how are you feeling  
>(you lay your hand on his forehead)<br>MH-it's all good  
>JH- hey big bro, can you move<br>MH- yeah I can but just not as much  
>Y- what a way to get rid of your appendix right?<br>MH- yep I knew that it was going to be removed but not like this  
>JH- hey you coming back anytime soon?<br>MH- yeah um probably in two weeks tops and I will be able to move more  
>but cant wrestle for at least three so I can make a guest appearance<br>for some weeks.  
>Y- yay that's always good<br>MH- hey I saw your match with edge, nice job out there  
>Y- thanks it was nothing<br>MH- what are you talking about you were awesome  
>JH- do you hear her she's so modest<p>

Matt and Jeff start laughing at you and you crossed your arms  
>pretending to pout and Jeff put his arms around you, and he made you<br>smile again. You and Jeff talked to Matt and when it was time to go  
>you kissed matt on his forehead and he hugged your waist. Jeff hugged<br>matt and we waived as we left. You and Jeff piled in the car on the  
>way back to the hotel. You opened the door to the room and Jeff<br>scooped you up. He stood in the middle of the room, with you in his  
>arms.<p>

Y-(giggling) what are you doing?  
>JH- I just feel like holding you, that's all<br>Y- well that's a good reason  
>JH- hey I have a surprise for you<br>Y- Jeff that's so ironic so do I, so can you put me down cause I want  
>to go first<p>

He put you down and he sat on the bed. You took his hands and put them  
>over his eyes as you went under the bed and you pulled out a box. You<br>sat on the bed and uncovered his eyes. He smiled down at you and he  
>opened it.<p>

JH- Wow Casey! this is great and these shirts are hilarious, thank you  
>so much babe. (he kisses you)<br>JH- now it's time for your surprise

He does the same with you a puts your hands over your eyes. He got up  
>and went some place and came back on the bed.<p>

JH- ok open your eyes

You opened your eyes to see pink fishnet arm gloves.

Y- o my god Jeff these are so pretty!  
>JH- now you have your own arm gloves just like me<br>Y- we can match if we tag team!

You jumped on him and he fell back on the bed. As he was laughing you  
>kissed pecks on his cheek.<p>

JH-(laughing) get off me crazy woman, that was only part of your  
>surprise!<br>Y- part?  
>JH- yes part, now wait a minute<p>

You sat still and Jeff reached over the bed and brought out a box with  
>a red bow on top.<p>

Y- Jeff this is really pretty, whats in it?  
>JH- you'll find out open it<p>

He set the box on the bed and you unwrapped the bow and took off the  
>top. You were surprised to see a little puppy.<p>

Y-oh aren't you just precious?  
>JH- y thank you<br>Y- no not you I was talking about the dog  
>JH-(pouts) oh<br>Y- I'm just kidding Jeff, thank you so much. She's so cute!  
>JH- I knew that you would like it. Now you have a little friend to<br>make you happy.  
>Y- Jeff but I'm already happy<br>JH- yeah I know but at times, when you feel that you're drained, just  
>play with the puppy and I bet that you will feel completely better<br>Y- thanks Jeff

You kissed him sweetly and he kissed back. You were going to break it  
>but he pulled you closer and intensified the kiss and he pulled you<br>down on the bed. You pulled away and kissed pecks on his lip and he  
>smiled down at you. You laid in his arms and stared into his eyes as<br>he stared into yours. You felt the bed move and you saw the puppy come  
>over the cover and plop in between you and Jeff.<p>

Y- hey there cutie  
>JH- aren't you going to name her?<br>Y- I don't know what to name her, do you have any ideas  
>JH- how about Elizabeth?<br>Y- nope sorry to long, how about Sarah  
>JH- I dated a Sarah<br>Y- that name doesn't work at all (death glare)  
>JH- what?<br>Y- I like Jazmine, with a Z  
>JH- ok that sounds good to me<p>

He sits up and picks up Jazmine, Holding her in front of his face.

JH- ok puppy your name is now Jazmine, ok  
>Y- Jeff it's not like the dog can talk<br>JH- yeah but she's a puppy  
>Y- I know that but she is a girl and we both know what that means<br>JH- what does it mean  
>Y- (scoffs) it means that she's a smart puppy<br>(you take Jazmine from Jeff and put her on the bed)  
>Y- see look<p>

you called her name and pat on the bed to where you wanted her to sit.  
>She happily came over and sat next to you. She climbed on you and<br>licked your face.

Y- see I told you that she was a smart dog  
>JH- well I guess so then<p>

You laughed and you and Jeff stayed up a little longer, watching TV.  
>But you later fell asleep with Jazmine in your arms. You could feel<br>Jeff's arms around you and pulling you close to him. Peaceful sleep.

You woke up the next morning and nobody was in the bed, not Jazmine,  
>not Jeff, so you got up and looked in the living room and saw Jeff<br>laying on the couch with Jazmine laying on his hip.

Y- aww you two look just perfect, mind if I join  
>JH- I don't mind<p>

He slides over and Jazmine climbs onto your lap. Jeff drapes his arm  
>around your shoulder. You watch a little bit of music Videos, you<br>noticed the time and you nudged Jeff.

Y- hey shouldn't we be getting ready to leave now?  
>JH- (looks over) Yep<p>

You changed, fixed your shirt and Jeff came up behind you wrapping his  
>arms around you, burring his head into your hair and lowering himself<br>to your neck

Y- Mmm Jeff we are kinda going to be late for our flight  
>JH- I don't care (he kisses your neck)<br>Y- you will care if we do miss it  
>JH- we can always get another one ( he lays more kisses on your neck<br>and wraps his arms tighter around you)  
>Y- Mmm come on Jeff (giggling) we're going to be late<br>JH- ok fine (he turns you around and puts your hand in his), we'll  
>finish this later on the plane<br>Y- when dad doesn't see, right?  
>JH- yep that too, I don't want to start the day getting my ass<br>kicked, courtesy of your dad  
>Y- yeah, but he likes you though<br>JH- really?  
>Y- yeah now since we are off the subject come on!<p>

You wiggled out of his arms and bent down to gather your stuff and put  
>it in your bag. As soon as Jeff was done he grabbed your hand, you<br>scooped up Jazmine and out you both went to the airport. When you got  
>to the airport you saw your dad and uncle.<p>

Y- hey dad, uncle kane  
>U- hey casey, hey jeff, and who is this<br>Y- oh this is Jazmine, my new puppy, Jeff gave her to me  
>U- she is a nice little lady<br>JH- hey taker, Kane, whats going on guys  
>K- nothing much just heading to the next city<br>U- pretty sure that you're doing the same thing  
>Y- yep<br>K- well we're not that far from you in seats so I'm pretty sure you  
>can handle yourself right?<br>Y- yes  
>JH- don't worry I'll keep an eye on her<br>U-(to kane) lets hope that's the only thing he has on her  
>Y-(shoots death glare) anyway lets go to the next city<p>

You grabbed Jeffs hand as taker and Kane walked inches in front of  
>you. And he laced his fingers with yours. When boarding the plane you<br>and Jeff were THREE rows away from daddy dearest. *sweet! me and  
>skittle's alone time* you and Jeff took your seat and you sat next to<br>the window. You laid Jazmine on your lap and she curled up and went to  
>sleep. Jeff still had his fingers laced with yours and he nuzzled his<br>lips into your neck making you giggle.

Y- (giggles) um..skittles  
>JH- (Kisses your neck) hmm?<br>Y- we're in public  
>JH- I don't care, your dad can't see us right?<br>Y-(giggles) yea  
>JH- well leave me to my work then<br>Y- Skittles you are so crazy

You brought his head up and kissed him on his lips. You looked up at  
>him and he smiled down at you. You pressed your forehead to his and<br>kissed him once more. You were hypnotized by his hazel eyes until none  
>other than edge's voice rang through your ears.<p>

E- break it up you two, don't make me sick before we take off for the  
>next city<br>Y-(rolls eyes) edge (Jazmine perks up)  
>E- that's my name, and guess what<br>JH-(dryly) what?  
>E- we'll for your information HARDY, we are going to be travel buddies<br>Y- travel buddies?  
>E- yeah I'm sitting next to you two for the whole plane ride<br>Y- (dryly) weeeee

You looked at Jeff and his face had "annoyed" written all over it.  
>You giggled and rested your head on his shoulder, you could hear Edge<br>let out a big sigh and you looked up at Jeff rolling his eyes. Jazmine  
>growled at him and you and Jeff patted the top of her head. You rubbed<br>the top of his hand and closed your eyes and fell asleep.

During the plane ride you felt Jazmine jump on your legs and nuzzle in-  
>between you and Jeff's arm. You lifted your head to see Jeff asleep<br>and that Edge was basically scaring Jazmine to death.

Y- (picks up Jasmine) so you like to scare my puppy do you?  
>E- she was messing with me first<br>Y- don't you have anything better to do?  
>E- yep and that's getting what I want<br>Y- hasn't people ever told you that you are the most egotistical,  
>selfish man on the planet.<br>E-from you those are complements  
>Y- whatever edge, you're lucky that my dad can't see you cause you<br>are already on his list of people to get rid of  
>E- for what<br>Y- one, touching me, and two, merely talking to me will get you almost  
>killed<br>E- forget what dad says and dump this dude and get with the rated R  
>superstar<br>Y- (you stroke Jazmine's head) you never play around do you? You get  
>right to it.<br>E- pretty much  
>Y- now let me respond..HELL NO!<br>E- not so loud  
>Y- why not you're lucky skittles didn't wake up and kick your ass<br>right now  
>E- whatever, you know you want to get with this<br>Y- shut up and go to sleep Edge, I'm tired of hearing your mouth  
>E- fine then<p>

He turned around in his seat and hopefully fell asleep. And you placed  
>Jasmine back on your lap and you laid your head back under Jeff's<br>head. You felt your hair move and your head brought up, only to feel a  
>pair of warm lips brush against yours. You opened your eyes to see<br>Jeff smiling down at you.

Y- how long have you been awake?  
>JH- lets just say long enough, cause I was getting ready to throw his<br>ass down the aisle and off the plane.  
>Y-(giggles) skittles<br>JH- mini bit, I love you  
>Y- I love you too skittles<p>

You kissed him sweetly he kept pulling you back deeper and deeper with  
>more kisses, making you laugh. He left your lips and started kissing<br>down to our neck.

Y- (giggling) Jeff not again  
>JH- y not?<br>Y- hello we're next to edge  
>JH- so?<br>Y- we'll continue this later and you and me are kinda crushing Jazi  
>JH- (looks down) oh yeah sorry Jazi<p>

Jazmine looks up and climbed on you to lick Jeff and she goes back  
>down to sleep and you kiss Jeff and curl up against him and fall asleep.<p>

(plane lands)  
>Jeff shakes you awake to let you know that the plane was unbording and<br>you looked to see edge slowly waking up. You rolled your eyes as Jeff  
>looked down and laughed at you. After the million year wait for edge<br>to get out of his seat, you shook your head and Jeff pulled you up and  
>helped you off the plane, your legs were killing you. You and Jeff<br>walked out to the baggage claim, hand in hand and met up with dad.

U- hey what took you so long?  
>K-yeah<br>JH- well Edge was taking his sweet time to get off the plane  
>U- what does edge have to do with this?<br>Y- well...  
>K- well what<br>Y- actually he was sitting right next to Jeff and me but Jeff was  
>sitting in-between me and him<br>U-what?  
>K- see I told you we had nothing to worry about<br>Y- dad now calm down we don't want to start anything in a public  
>setting<br>JH-yea she handled herself well and I was inches of throwing him off  
>the plane<br>U- he lucky I wasn't there cause I would have did it anyway  
>Y- ok well it's good that I know that I'm protected, now I'll<br>meet you later dad me and Jeff are going to get a room  
>U- ok well don't do too much in there<br>Y- dad!  
>K- go ahead Casey I'll give you a head start<br>Y- thanks uncle Kane

You smiled and kissed your dad and uncle and they hugged you and  
>kissed you before you grabbed Jeff's hand and went out the door to<br>get a ride to the nearest hotel. 


	12. Chapter 12

(After your ride)  
>After your ride with Jeff *which jeff went back to kissing your neck<br>and making out with you* You put your key card in and opened the door.  
>You put Jazmine down and she explored the room. You put your bags<br>aside until you felt your legs off the ground.

Y- skittles what are you doing?  
>JH- I just love you<br>Y-(giggles) I love you too Jeff (kisses him), but I can walk hun  
>JH- I know but I love holding you<br>Y- skittles put me down (pouts) please  
>JH- you are too cute (puts you down)<br>Y- hey I have an idea  
>JH-what?<br>Y- there's a pool downstairs right?  
>JH- yeah y?<br>Y-well let's invite a few people and have a tiny get-together  
>JH- how much is a few?<br>Y- Just Vi, Mya, Batista, John, Shawn, Hunter  
>JH- that sounds good before our show tonight<br>Y- yay, wait Jazi can come too?  
>JH- yeah if she can swim<br>Y- I told you she's a smart dog she'll learn

You hugged him and he went to change into his trunks, you grabbed your  
>phone to call Vi and Mya.<p>

(phone convo)  
>Y- hey Vi<br>V- hey  
>Y- it took you long enough to answer<br>V- I was a little..busy  
>Y- yeah face sucking with John I bet<br>V- shut up, so what's up Mrs. Jeff hardy  
>Y-Vi!<br>V- it could happen so what's up sis  
>Y- me and Jeff wanted to go to the pool wanna come?<br>V- y not it's a long time till the show and gets me and John out of  
>the room, is Mya coming?<br>Y- idk i was going to call her to see and hopefully some other people  
>are coming<br>V- cool meet ya there  
>Y- bye, kisses<br>V-kisses, bye  
>*click*<br>Y-well Vi and John's coming

You sat there and Called everyone else and yep they are coming, so  
>this is going to be fun. After Jeff came out of the bathroom dressed<br>in his trunks you sexy smiled at his body.

JH- what?  
>Y- ooh nothing<br>JH- ok then, well get your sexy ass in there so I can see you  
>Y- ok fine then Hardy<p>

You walked in the bathroom and minutes later you came out.  
>Y- so<br>JH- skittles likes  
>Y- I had a feeling that you would, now lets go<p>

You grabbed a bag and he put your towels and other stuff in there,  
>since the hotel was reserved for the wwe superstars there wasn't<br>anybody coming up for autographs. You wrapped a towel around you and  
>scooped up Jazmine. Jeff held out his hand and you slid your hand into<br>his, and you walked down to the pool together.

You arrived there with Jeff and by now he had his arm around your  
>waist. You saw that Mya, Dave, Violet, and John. They were sitting<br>down their stuff ready to get in the pool.

Y- hey everybody  
>V&amp;M- Casey!<br>M- que pasa? Chica  
>Y- it's all good girl<br>V- oooh new puppy?  
>Y- yea this is Jazmine or Jazi<br>M- she is too cute  
>Y- hopefully she's going to be alright with us<br>V- yeah but anyway, enough with the formal invites, lets party!  
>B- is it just us?<br>JH- nope  
>JC- I had a feeling<br>Y- they should be coming soon

As you put your stuff down and then put Jazmine and she went to see  
>the pool. As you came back up you felt your legs come off the floor<br>and you were headed to the pool and whoever picked you up threw you in  
>the pool. You came back up from underwater seeking revenge.<p>

Y- Jeff!  
>JH- it wasn't me<br>Y- ok then who did it?  
>HHH-(stepping from behind John) I can not tell a lie, Shawn did it<br>SM- me! It was both of us  
>Y- Shawnie! Hunter! You made it! But was it really necessary to throw<br>me in the pool  
>SM- he made me do it<br>V- well lets get this party started

Just then John and Jeff pushed Shawn and Hunter in the pool. You  
>laughed as everybody else jumped in and Dave threw Mya in the pool.<p>

M- dave!  
>B- I just had to do it<br>Y- come on Jeff  
>JH- I'm coming but first I have to get something<br>Y- what  
>JH-you'll see<p>

You raised yourself out the pool and waited with your feet in the  
>water watching everyone playing in the water. You turned your head and<br>saw Matt coming in the door with Jeff.

Y-(gasps)Mattie!

You jumped up and ran over to Matt giving him a bone crushing hug.

JH- Casey you're squeezing the life out of him  
>MH- and cutting my air supply<br>Y- Im sorry matt, I missed you  
>MH- I missed you too Casey<br>Y- are you swimming with us?, can you swim?  
>MH- yes and duh I can swim<br>JH- I think shes worried about your appendix  
>Y-yeah a little<br>MH-sweetie my appendix is gone, and I can swim and do stuff now  
>Y- yay, Im glad you feel better, now lets go swimming<p>

Matt dropped his things and cannon-balled in the pool. You smiled and  
>you were picked up by Jeff.<p>

Y- I like the view back here  
>JH- well you might see it moving underwater<br>Y- wait a minute

He lowered you so he was holding you bridal style. He kissed you and  
>jumped with you into the water. You came back up wiping the hair out<br>of your face and Jeff came up. You smiled and jumped on him and he  
>landed back in the water. Later Violet got on Johns shoulders and<br>challenged Mya to a chicken fight. Dave convinced her and they  
>started. Violet had Mya almost tipped over until she bent and pushed<br>Violet and she fell off of Johns shoulders. Dave brought Mya down  
>until he had her rested in his arms.<p>

Y- and the winner of chicken Mya and Dave  
>M- thank you and thank you, and I couldnt have done it without, my<br>baby, Dave Batista  
>B- Im too honored<br>M-(kisses him)you can put me down now  
>B- just a little while longer then I will<p>

You saw that Dave set Mya on the pool edge and he kissed her sweetly.  
>She smiled and stroked his hair as she giggled and dunked him<br>underwater. Jeff caught you off guard and pulled you underwater.

Y-Jeff!  
>JH- what I do<br>Y- I wasnt ready you big oaf  
>JH- yeah thats why it was funny<br>Y-(pouts) shut up  
>JH- I just love it when you pout, you're too cute<br>MH- bro get a room  
>Y-(pokes out tongue) nobody was talking to you matt<br>JH- you just wish you had this  
>MH- yeah all this lovey dovey stuff, really excites me<br>Y- dont be so sour Mattie, come on I challenge you to a breathing  
>contest<br>MH- see how long we can hold out breath  
>Y- yep<br>MH- you're on  
>JH- on the count of three 1..2..3!<p>

You and matt dipped underwater holding your breath, after a while you  
>looked over to Matt and he was making faces at you trying to make you<br>laugh. You smiled and tried to keep your focus and you saw him swim  
>over to you and you thought that he was going to give up but he<br>wiggled his fingers in-front of you, and we all know what that means,  
>he was going to tickle you. You tried to swim away but no avail, you<br>tried to stay underwater but he tickled you till you went up for air.

MH- yay I win!  
>Y- nuh huh you cheated<br>MH- youre just jealous cause I won  
>Y- no you cheated, Skittles!<br>JH- yea mini bit (wraps his arms around you)  
>Y- he cheated<br>MH- no I didnt  
>Y- yeah huh<br>JH-how did he cheat?  
>MH- I didnt cheat<br>Y- he tickled me  
>MH- like this?<p>

Matt started to tickle you and you were trying to get away from until  
>Jeff pulled you to him and held you tight as matt tickled you.<p>

Y- (laughing) Jeff how could you, let me go  
>JH- not until you tell me what I want to hear<br>Y- (laughing)what is it?  
>JH- you have to find out<br>Y- how am I supposed to know  
>JH- youre a smart girl, guess<br>Y-(laughing) Jeff are you kidding  
>JH- tell me<br>Y- (laughing)ok, I love you  
>JH- I couldnt quite hear that<br>Y- (laughing) I love you Skittles!  
>MH- I heard that, she practically yelled<br>Y-(blushing) Matt Im so going to get you!

Matt turned around and swam away and you tried to get out of Jeffs  
>grip but no luck. He turned you around and kissed you.<p>

Y- dont think that will get you out of trouble mister  
>JH- It was worth a shot<br>Y- just wait Ill get you back  
>JH-(kisses you) I love you too mini bit<br>Y- Youre lucky that youre cute

After a while of playing with everyone it was time to go to work for  
>the show. You hugged everyone and scooped up Jazmine. Jeff gently<br>grabbed your hand and you and he went back to the room to change to go  
>to RAW. You reached the room and went over to your bag to get your<br>clothes.

Y- that was fun  
>JH- yeah, and it was good to see matt again<br>Y- yeah it was, is he coming to Raw?  
>JH- as a special guest, on camera we're talking about if I win the<br>championship against Randy then he will be the first person to  
>challenge me for it.<br>Y- oh brotherly perks as champion  
>JH- pretty much<br>Y- ok you ready cause I am

You came out dressed

JH- yeah I'm ready, you look nice  
>Y-thanks, lets hit it<p>

You left out the room and down in the elevator to go to the arena  
>where Raw is showing. You and Jeff were talking on your way down to<br>your locker until you saw Edge standing around the corner eying you up  
>and down.<p>

Y- ugh edge  
>JH- don't worry he won't do anything as long as I'm around<br>Y- thanks skittles

Jeff put his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. He  
>kissed your cheek and you smiled up at him. You and Jeff walked past<br>edge but you never made eye contact with him. You arrived to your room  
>and Jeff plopped on the couch that was there.<p>

Y- ok we're here, do you know what we're scheduled to do tonight?  
>JH- umm..i have a match with the little Italian, Santino<br>Y- well that's no contest at all  
>JH- yeah really and that's not until the middle of the night<br>Y-so you have a lot of time on your hands  
>JH- yeah more down time by myself<br>Y- by yourself?  
>JH- yeah just me myself and my girlfriend<br>Y- I was about to say, I'm a go now  
>JH- where are you going<br>Y- going to see Vince, wanna come  
>JH- do I have anything better to do, other than spending time with my<br>lady (kisses you)  
>Y- aww you're so sweet<br>JH- just like lemonade  
>Y-(giggles) come on<p>

Jeff got up and wrapped his arm around you and you both walked to  
>Vince's office and saw dad walking towards you with his bag slung<br>over his shoulder.

Y- hey dad  
>U- whats goin on you two?<br>JH- it's all good  
>U- good you both heading to Vince's<br>Y- yep to see what I got tonight  
>U- already been there<br>Y- do you know what I have?  
>U- nope I know what I have to do tonight<br>Y- and what is that?  
>U- I have to go against edge tonight<br>Y- well that's good to know  
>JH- yeah it is now I won't have to deal with him tonight<br>Y- well since I still don't know what I have up tonight because of  
>somebody<br>U- (laughs) what?  
>Y- so we'll be going<br>U- ok then see you later tonight Casey  
>Y- (smiles) see ya dad. love you, mean it<br>U-love you too Casey

You give him a hug and he kissed you on your forehead. You slid your  
>hand into Jeff's and walked away with him. You and Jeff finally<br>arrived to vinces room and you quietly knocked on the door. 


	13. Chapter 13

V- come in!

You saw Randy over on the couch laid back with his championship over  
>his shoulders and his eyes all over you. Now Jeff already has a #1<br>contendership for Randy's title at the Royal Rumble and doesn't  
>like him already. When Jeff saw this you could feel his grip tighten<br>on you, making you feel safe.

Y- (smiling) hey Vince  
>V- ah are you a sight for sore eyes, how you doin Casey<br>Y- it's all good, just swung by to see what I have up tonight  
>V- ah ok, well ms. Johnson, I have you scheduled as a special guest<br>referee  
>Y- ok for who's match<br>V- actually for Jeff's  
>Y-(jumps) awesome! I'm so excited<br>V- I can see that and we are, showing the world that Jeff has a liking  
>to you as undertakers daughter.<br>JH- nice Vince  
>V- I know, people are going to love you two<br>Y- thanks Vince  
>V- it's what I do<br>JH- see ya around Vince

Jeff shook his hand and you both left but you could feel Randy's eyes  
>on you. You shook the feeling and noticed that Jeff was looking down<br>at you smiling. You smiled up at him and he bent down slightly to kiss  
>you sweetly. He stopped you in the middle of the hall and pulled you<br>to the side. He had your back to the wall and had his arms wrapped  
>around you while you had your arms wrapped around his neck.<p>

Y- (giggles) you know I love our moments like this  
>JH- me too, that's why I always do it<br>Y- always know how to make me happy  
>JH- it's my job<br>Y-(giggles) you are something Mr. Hardy  
>JH- you too<p>

You smile and he pulls you closer, sweetly kissing you. He pulled away  
>and you still had your eyes closed, smiling. You started to open them<br>but he had his hand over your eyes.

Y- Jeff what are you doing?  
>JH- I want to show you a surprise<p>

Jeff led you down the hall with his hand over your eyes; he opened a  
>door to a room and led you inside.<p>

JH- ok open your eyes

You opened your eyes and saw your lockerroom.

Y- Jeff you idiot  
>JH-(laughs) what I do, it is a surprise isn't it?<br>Y- yeah it's a surprise but I didn't think that it would just be  
>our room<br>JH- well you got me in it and matt's coming soon  
>Y- Matt's coming?, yay! Well that's enough surprises for me today<p>

He picks you up and lays you on the couch with him watching the  
>beginning of raw. After a while of watching Raw with Jeff Matt came in<br>and you guy were getting ready to do a promo of Jeff and Matt talking  
>about his future title shot. You stood next to the camera guy and they<br>started.

(promo)  
>MH- hey Jeff<br>JH- hey bro, welcome back, are you wrestling tonight?  
>MH- sadly no, I'm just here for a visit<br>JH- well it's good to see you  
>MH- hey I heard that you're the #1 contender for the WWE<br>championship. I couldn't be any more proud  
>JH- thanks man<br>MH- hey, when you win the title at No Way Out how about you give me a  
>shot at it?<br>JH- it would be an honor to give you a shot at my soon to be wwe  
>championship<br>MH- thanks bro  
>(end promo)<br>cameraman- good guys  
>Y- very good guys<br>JH- it's all in the job  
>MH- that's right, thanks cameraman Jay<br>Cameraman-no problem, bye  
>Y- bye<p>

You went up to Jeff and he wrapped his arm around you and you talked  
>to Matt before Jeff's match. After a few minutes it was almost time<br>for Jeff's match, so Matt hugged you then Jeff and walked out of the  
>room. You got up and made your way to the bathroom to change for the<br>match but Jeff came up behind you and lay on top of you on the couch.

Y- ugh get off fatbutt  
>JH- oh Casey I'm hurt, I'm not fat<br>Y- on me you are  
>JH- you just shot my self-esteem<br>Y- I'm sorry but if I can't change into my outfit then I can't  
>ref. your match<br>JH- yeah that's true now get your sexy ass in there

He smacked your butt and you jumped in the bathroom to change with him  
>laughing as you squealed. You came back out in your ref. outfit.<p>

JH- you are going to make me mess up my match  
>Y- that wasn't originally the plan but...<br>JH- too late for that  
>Y- yeah. . . . . but anyway lets go you have a match to win<p>

Jeff laced his fingers with yours and you started down the hall with  
>him for his match. You awaited at the curtain and you heard the lone<br>bell that was your cue to go out. Jeff gave you a quick kiss and you  
>went through the curtains. The creams came erupting through as you<br>made your way down to the ring. You climbed under the ropes and waited  
>in the ring for the opponents to arrive.<p>

Santino arrived to the ring looking at you up and down. He came into  
>the ring and tried to make a move on you, convincing you to put the<br>match in his favor.

(JK- Jerry "the king" Lawler & JR- Jim Ross)

JR- seems to me that Santino is putting the moves on Undertakers  
>daughter<br>JK- I wouldn't do that, Taker will surely kill him  
>JR- since when were you concerned about Santino's well being?<br>JK- your right. . let him fraternizing the diva I want him gone by any  
>means possible<br>JR- right but anyway here comes his opponent "the rainbow haired  
>warrior" Jeff Hardy<p>

You saw Jeff do his thing on the top of the ramp and you had to hold  
>back because you were still in Taker daughter mode. Jeff winked at you<br>and wrinkled his nose trying to make you giggle but you kept a  
>straight face. He walked over to you and stared you down.<p>

JR- what is Jeff doing?  
>JK- I think he has taken a liking to our ref. here<p>

You pointed to have the bell rung to start the match. Every chance he  
>got Jeff was checking you out in your ref. outfit.<p>

JR- I think our Jeff Hardy may have a liking to the undertaker's  
>daughter<br>JK- she doesn't look like she has any interest in him

*FF to the end*  
>you basically called a fair match but every now and then Jeff would<br>stare at you trying to make you laugh. As Jeff was climbing on the  
>turnbuckle you saw Randy breathing heavily on the screen causing you<br>and Jeff to take notice.

(on the giant screen)  
>Randy is huffing and puffing yelling Jeff's name<br>RKO- Jeff!. . . HEY JEFF!  
>Y-(to jeff) what is he doing?<br>JH- I don't know  
>RKO- I think the only person who should ring in as WWE champ in the<br>New Year is me! and while I do that I think you should ring in your  
>brother Matt in the hospital Because I just kicked where his appendix<br>used to be!

You watched in horror as Randy grabbed a chuck of matt's hair and  
>screamed into his face. Jeff imminently ran out of the ring to help<br>Matt and you were frozen in shock to see Randy kick Matt's head  
>almost clear off.<p>

You dropped to your knees, holding your head in your hands; but then  
>you got up and ran to the back where paramedics and a hysteric Jeff<br>surrounded an unconscious Matt Hardy. You bent down to Jeff and hugged  
>him; you were so in shock that you couldn't say anything. You got on<br>your knees and stroked Matt's head, putting your hand over his  
>forehead. Tears welled in your eyes and you got up and took off in a<br>random direction.

You ran for what seemed like forever around the arena, until you  
>stopped and slid down a wall crying with your head in your hands. You<br>didn't believe it, you couldn't believe it. Matt was just here! He  
>was going to come back really soon but now he's out even longer. You<br>collected yourself together and walked down the hall to your  
>lockerroom. You made it to your lockerroom and took a breath before<br>you went in. You opened the door and saw Jeff on the couch, hunched  
>over clutching his hair in frustration.<p>

You went over to him slowly and bent down in-front of him. You gently  
>toughed his hand and he brought his head up to meet your eyes. You<br>could see the sadness in his eyes and he could see your tear stained  
>cheeks. He sat up and brought you up into his lap. You looked into his<br>eyes and put him to your chest, hugging him. He let out a big sigh and  
>you stroked his hair. You rocked him back and forth.<p>

JH- (sighs) that was sweet, just what I needed  
>Y- I was hoping that it would, since what just happened<br>JH- it helped a lot

He sits up and pulls you close to him having your back to him and both  
>of his arms wrapped around you, laying on the couch.<p>

Y- is he ok?  
>JH- yeah he's breathing but, he's in serious condition near where<br>his appendix used to be  
>Y- (sigh)<br>JH- he's ok, it's just going to take longer for him to get back  
>Y- do you want to talk about why<br>JH- not really, you?  
>Y- no<br>JH- ok then, are you ready to get on outta here  
>Y- yeah<p>

You got up and changed back into the clothes that you came to the  
>arena in. you threw your ref. outfit in your bag and closed it. Jeff<br>was by the door holding out his hand for you to hold and to walk down  
>that long hall to drive back to the hotel.<p>

The ride back to the hotel was eerily quiet. You didn't really feel  
>like talking and neither did Jeff. Randy was lucky that he didn't see<br>you at the end of the show, cause you surely would have beaten the  
>hell outta him and would have to get dragged by the police before you<br>were finished. You were so mad that you were going to punch the car  
>window and start crying but you just sat there looking out the window<br>watching the buildings pass as Jeff drove back to the hotel.

You and Jeff entered the hotel room and you put your stuff to the side  
>and plopped on the bed, laying on your stomach with your eyes to the<br>floor. Jeff came over to you and laid on the bed next to you wrapping  
>his arm around you laying his head on yours. Nothing much could cheer<br>you up at this point, you and Jeff had the same feelings that night.  
>Sadness, grief, and the feeling that you wished that you would have<br>got there to stop him.

JH- (sigh) I know how you feel Casey, but Matt is a fighter. Knowing  
>him, he's just fine.<br>Y- I know but. . . . when I saw that, my heart just dropped. I mean he  
>was coming back soon and now this<br>JH- yeah I was excited too, and randy don't know what's coming to  
>him<br>Y- tell me you won't do anything too extreme  
>JH- umm hello your boyfriend is Jeff Hardy, my middle name is extreme<br>Y- that's true but please at least don't get yourself killed  
>JH- I wont I'll make sure of it<p>

You turned your head to meet his lips and he kissed you sweetly. He  
>wrapped both of his arms around you and rolled you on top of him.<p>

Y- (smiles) I love you skittles  
>JH- I love you mini bit<br>Y- so what are you going to do about Randy?  
>JH- well don't worry your pretty little head about him, I got him<br>covered  
>Y- ok.<br>JH- come on lets lay down and catch some sleep


	14. Chapter 14

He wrapped his arms around you and you laid your head on his chest.  
>You drifted off to sleep in moments. The next morning you woke up and<br>Jeff was still holding on to you. You smiled and you tried slipping  
>out of his arms but his arms got tighter and tighter each time you<br>wiggled out. You let out a big sigh and looked up to see Jeff's eye  
>open.<p>

Y- you know you look like a Cyclops with just that one eye open  
>JH-oh really, and you look exasperated<br>Y- yeah I tried getting out but there was a little problem  
>JH- and what was that?<br>Y- uh two arms  
>JH- oh right<p>

(*phone rings*)  
>Y- let me go so I can answer the phone<br>JH- fine

He let you go and you leaned over the bed and grabbed your phone.

(phone convo)  
>Y- hello<br>V- hey  
>Y- hey vi, whats goin on<br>V- not much, hey I got an idea  
>Y- what?<br>V-how about us and the rest of the crew go to a costume party?  
>Y- a costume party where?<br>V- at this club, it's a special night this Monday  
>Y- hold on<br>*to Jeff*  
>Y- you want to go to a costume party?<br>JH- costume party?  
>Y- yeah, that's what I said. Do you still want to go?<br>JH- y not we're not doing anything else  
>Y- ok<br>*back to the phone*  
>Y- sure we would like to go<br>V- nice now everyone is going  
>Y- you called me last?<br>V- everybody already knew, we just had to call you.  
>Y- oh, lets go out to get them before we go to raw<br>V- ok, I'll grab Mya and we'll meet you downstairs ok?  
>Y- ok bye<br>*click*

Y- so do you know what we should dress up as?  
>JH- nope<br>Y- (sits up) neither do I  
>JH- what about rock stars<br>Y- you dress as a rock star every day  
>JH- that's true<br>Y- uh 60's  
>JH- uh Leather jacket, leather pants, and lots of gel<br>Y- and me in skates  
>Y&amp;JH- yeah no<br>Y- I have an idea

Jeff scoots next to you on the bed with his head on your hip, wrapping  
>his arms around your waist<p>

JH- surprise me  
>Y- I will, when I go shopping for it<br>JH- so you're not telling me  
>Y- nope, you said "surprise you" right<br>JH- yeah  
>Y- so me, Vi and Mya are going to get the costumes and surprise you guys<br>JH-oh, so I'm going to be all alone today (pokes out lip)  
>Y- I'm sorry hun but I have to get the costume<br>JH- I'll just hang with the guys then  
>Y- ok, but I'll see you later right<br>JH- I don't know, I might do something crazy  
>Y-not if you don't want to see me<br>JH- never mind I'll be good

You laughed and kissed him sweetly on the lips getting up from the bed  
>to change your clothes for the day<p>

Y- ok I'm gone Jeff  
>JH- wait, let me give you the proper send off<p>

He runs to the door and takes a good look at your shirt and smiles.

JH-well your shirt says it all  
>Y- (giggles) I'll see you when I get to raw<br>JH- alright bye

Jeff leaned down and kissed you sweetly. You smiled into his lips and  
>pulled away. You turned around and left out the door. You met Violet<br>and Mya in the main hall of the hotel, you jumped in Mya's ride and  
>off to a costume shop.<p>

Y- so girls do you have any idea on what to get  
>V- nope, I'll find out when I get there<br>M- I know what I want hopefully I can get Dave a police costume  
>V- so he can arrest you or something<br>M- something like that  
>Y- ah my virgin ears!<br>M- shut up, so what are you getting  
>Y- I don't know, hopefully I know when I see it<br>M- you guys can never make up your mind

You Mya and Violet entered the shop and looked around to see all the  
>costumes that were on the racks. You dashed over to see what would be<br>the perfect thing for you and Jeff.

After a while you went through everything, from Jailhouse to Clowns  
>but they weren't that one thing. Mya found her and Dave's police<br>costume and Violet found a sexy army costume for her and John.

Y- ugh I can't find anything!  
>M- should we find another place?<br>Y- no I'm going to find it even if it kills me  
>V- that won't be long<br>Y- shut up Vi, aaaahhhhhh! I found it!  
>V- what is it?<br>M- yeah tell  
>Y- see sexy pirates!<br>M- great now lets get to the arena before the guys get there

You paid for your costume and you all hopped in the car on your way to  
>the arena. On the way there your cell phone rings.<p>

(phone convo)  
>Y- hello?<br>RKO- hello Casey, nice day is it?  
>Y- Randy how did you get my number<br>RKO- I have my ways, so what are you doing after the show?  
>Y- none of your business<br>RKO- I have a feeling that your plans are going to change, see you  
>tonight<br>Y- whatever asshole  
>*click*<br>M- Randy?  
>V- how did that scumbag get your number?<br>Y- I really don't know  
>M- are you going to tell Jeff<br>Y- no it's not that much of a big deal and he said that he was  
>dealing with him after what he did to Matt the other night<p>

You sat back in your seat thinking on what is Jeff doing to Randy. You  
>laughed thinking that it's not going to be good, but hey what are you<br>going to do? He's the high flyer the last thing he'll do is leave  
>it alone. He'll probably beat the holy hell outta him. But I<br>digress. . . . . . . .Finally you arrive to the arena. You jumped out  
>of the car with Mya and Violet and walked inside together.<p>

You later arrived to your lockeroom and said goodbye to your  
>girlfriends and stepped in. You saw Jeff laying on the couch, he<br>looked like he skydived on the couch. You laughed to yourself and set  
>your stuff to the side. You quietly went to the bathroom to change for<br>tonight.

You came up to him and straddled him on the couch. He didn't wake up,  
>so you put your hands on his chest and tried shaking him for him to<br>get up. You blew your hair out of your face and rested your hands on  
>your hips. You thought for a little and smiled as you saw a little of<br>his eye move. You shook your head and lowered it, giving him the  
>sweetest kiss. You felt his lip curl into your kiss and you felt his<br>arms wrap around your waist. You giggled and pulled away.

Y- y hello sleepyhead  
>JH- bout time you got back<br>Y- how long have you been here?  
>JH- about a good 30min.<br>Y- I wasn't that long  
>JH- yeah but it's all good now<br>Y- sure, do you know what you're doing tonight?  
>JH- yep I have to go against Randy Orton<br>Y- tonight? I thought that you have to go against him at the royal  
>rumble?<br>JH-yea we are it's just they want a little preview  
>Y- oh (gets up). . . .I'm going to check on dad really quick wanna<br>come?  
>JH-I'll catch up with you in a hot minute I'm going to see how<br>Matt's doing  
>Y- ok I'll see you then<p>

You pecked him on the lips and he laid back on the couch watching you  
>go out the door grabbing his phone. You closed the door and went on<br>your way. You waved as you passed Shawn and Hunter and turned the  
>corner before bumping into Randy Orton. You looked up and he smiled<br>down at you, you walked around him but he grabbed your wrist.

RKO-aren't you going to excuse yourself after bumping into me?  
>Y- I have more important stuff to do<br>RKO- hopefully one of those thing is to admire your champion  
>Y- ugh I don't think so, good bye Randall<br>RKO- (grabs your wrist tighter) you're not going anywhere until I get  
>my apology<br>Y- well then you're going to be standing here for a while then  
>RKO- you are too with your sexy self<br>Y- look, you're not going to talk to me like that  
>R- why you'll take me to my grave?<br>Y- your grave?  
>R- yeah<br>Y- (laughs then serious) I'll take your bitch ass to 134th street and  
>beat your head with a pipe<br>R- you are going to wish that you didn't say that to me

He took your wrist and pinned it to the wall, you winced in the pain  
>and Randy smiled at your pain. It's like he fed on the helpless, he<br>came up to you and had you pinned against the wall with no way to get  
>out. He brought his head down to your and forcefully kissed you, you<br>tried to get away from his grasp but he was pressing you into the  
>wall. You felt him be roughly pull away and you slid down the wall to<br>the floor. You saw Taker flung Randy into piles of Random stuff and  
>Taker started beating him within an inch of his life, behind him Jeff<br>came down to you and hugged you while you buried your head into his  
>chest.<p>

JH- you alright?  
>Y- yeah, thanks Jeff<br>U- Casey are you alright?  
>Y- yeah I'm fine now thanks dad<p>

Taker went back to pounding the livin hell out of Randy and it took  
>just about everyone in the back to pull him off of him. By the time<br>that the people pulled him off of Randy, Randy was a bloody mess.

U- come on we'll all go back to my lockerroom  
>Y- ok<p>

Taker and Jeff helped you to your feet and you walked in-between them  
>on your way to Taker's lockeroom. You entered the room and saw Kane<br>sitting on the couch watching TV. He took a look at you and he knew  
>that something was wrong.<p>

K- what happened  
>Y-. . . .<br>K- Mark, Jeff, what happened  
>JH-(sighs) Randy happened<br>K- what he do  
>U- he was all over Casey<br>K- what?

Kane started to get up but you stood in-front of him blocking his exit.

K-watch out Casey, I'm going to give him the beating of his life  
>Y- no, no more. Dad's already done enough and I don't want to see<br>any more  
>U- the next time I see him he won't be so lucky to get away<br>JH-first Matt, and now Casey. He better hope I don't kill him tonight  
>Y- please don't get too hurt out there cause I need you with me<br>JH- he's got me so mad I don't know what I'm going to do  
>K- consider him dead the next time I see him which is going to be soon<br>JH- my match with him is up next  
>U- Casey you're going to stay here ok<br>Y-ok  
>JH- (comes down to you and cups your face in his hands) you'll be<br>alright?  
>Y-yeah<br>JH- (kisses you) don't worry I'll be fine, and as long as I'm  
>here he will never be near you<br>Y- ok, thank you skittles

Jeff kissed you on the top of your forehead and gave you a nice  
>reassuring hug. He left the room and you hugged your knees to your<br>chest anxiously waiting Jeff's match.

K- you need me to get you anything Casey  
>Y- no thank you<br>U- are you nervous  
>Y- extremely<br>U- come here (you scoot over to him), now relax. Jeff is a good fighter  
>Y- I know but. . . . .<br>K- no buts. Now I fought Jeff before and beat him, but that's beside  
>the point. HE is a fighter, and just like his brother when someone he<br>loves is threatened, he will fight to protect it  
>Y- did that just come out of you<br>U- that was very deep brother  
>K- I have my moments<br>Y- you're right I really shouldn't have nothing to worry about

You glanced back at the tv to see Randy coming down the ramp pissed  
>off. He came into the ring ready to fight. When Randy approached the<br>ring Jeff got into his wrestling stance. Once the bell was rung Randy  
>knocked Jeff in the balls causing him to be disqualified. You could<br>notice that this wasn't it there was more to what Randy was planning.  
>He and Jeff fought in and out of the ring, throwing punches up the<br>ramp. Jeff was doing some damage but it seemed that Randy was fueled  
>on pure adrenaline and anger. Randy had Jeff on the far end of the<br>ramp one hit and Jeff was done. Randy came running towards Jeff but  
>luckily Jeff bent down and flipped Randy off of the ramp and down to<br>the waiting tables and concrete below.

You jumped up for joy and were anticipating for Jeff to come back to  
>see you. But something in his eyes showed that he wasn't done with<br>Randy just yet.

Y- what is he up to  
>U- I don't know but I think I'm going to respect him doing it<br>Y- I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do

You saw Jeff look up at the nearby light tower and down at randy. He  
>had something to settle. You were at the edge of your seat and saw<br>Jeff jump down off the ramp. He looked to see the pain that was  
>plastered all over his face. He looked up at the lights and started to<br>climb up. You got up out of your seat and started for the door until  
>you felt your dad's hand on your wrist.<p>

U- hold on  
>Y- dad I have to go<br>U- he's doing what thinks is right  
>Y- but dad I have to talk some sense into him before he does something<br>crazy  
>K- but if you go out there it might get worse<br>Y- but..

You hesitantly looked back at the screen seeing Jeff climb past the  
>first row of lights. He stopped up to the second and looked down. You<br>could see the referee's below pleading for him not to jump but he  
>already had his mind made up, so did you. You ran out the door and<br>headed for where Jeff was about to jump. You made it there and Jeff  
>had up the hardy guns and looked down once again. He saw you and you<br>had tears welling in your eyes shaking your head begging for him not  
>to jump. He pointed down to you and mouthed "I love you" winking<br>and sending you a smirk. He turned back to Randy and finally jumped  
>Swanton bombing Randy into the concrete below.<p>

You covered your mouth in shock and instantly went over to Jeff he was  
>laying on top of Randy and you were very hesitant in touching him. You<br>could barely get to him with all the paramedics rushing around him to  
>treat his injuries. You saw the paramedics gently put Jeff onto the<br>stretcher and then next Randy. While they were getting Randy onto  
>another stretcher you went over to Jeff and by this time the tears<br>were spilling. You bent down to Jeff and he raised his arm to cup your  
>face in his hand. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, he smiled up<br>at you and you kissed his lips. The crowd went wild at the sight but  
>you really didn't care. Jeff held onto your hand and squeezed it<br>lightly and you smiled down at him. The paramedics started to pull the  
>stretcher and you slipped your hand out of Jeff's grasp. He raised<br>his hand in the air pointing up the hardy guns and the crowd went nuts  
>as Raw faded to the end. <p>


	15. Chapter 15

You slowly walked backstage and back to your dad's lockerroom. You  
>entered and saw taker with his arms open to you. You went into his<br>arms and buried your face into his chest. You cried softly and hugged  
>taker back, he pulled away and you wiped the tears away from your face.<p>

Y- dad  
>U- I know sweetie<br>Y- but dad you should have seen him. . . he looked a mess. If I was  
>out there earlier<br>U- you think that if you were out there he wouldn't have jumped  
>Y- yeah<br>K- Casey if you were out there he would jump sooner  
>U- see Casey, when Jeff was in here he told you that he didn't know<br>what to do with Randy. And if you were to be out there he would have  
>more of a motive to jump<br>K- you know that jump wasn't just for you  
>Y- it was for Matt too<p>

You sat there for a minute and stood up. You started for the door.

Y-dad, I'm going to head back to the hotel  
>U- do you want me to come with you?<br>Y- no I'll be fine  
>K- you sure<br>Y- yeah, I just have to have some time to myself  
>U- ok baby girl, I'll check up on you later<br>Y- ok

You silently closed the door and walked back to your lockerroom. You  
>changed your clothes and walked out the arena. You waived down a taxi<br>and went back to the hotel. The drive back was unusually quiet, Jeff  
>and you would be cuddling and Jeff would whisper telling you that he<br>loved you. You did the same and you sang to him. He would lay his head  
>on your chest while you had your arms wrapped around him, Jeff was<br>such a big kid. You paid the driver and walked inside the hotel and up  
>to you and Jeff's room.<p>

You opened the door with your key card and walked inside. You looked  
>around an saw flowers on the dresser and on the bed. You walked over<br>and picked up the beautiful rainbow colored roses that were on the bed.

Taped on the outside was a note from Jeff. It said

Dear Mini Bit  
>I'm sorry for worrying you so much, it's just that when Randy was<br>in-front of me I had to get my revenge on him for you and Matt. Casey  
>you are my whole world and I would even jump off hotel building that<br>we are staying in, when you say the word. I love you Casey, and when I  
>get off of this hospital bed. We are going to start right where we<br>left off. ;)  
>Love Skittles XOXX<p>

You laughed to yourself and put the roses into a vase. You put your  
>things down and picked up a few of Jeff's. You were mesmerized by the<br>scent of Jeff's clothes, so you slipped on of his shirts before you  
>climbed into bed. You soon fell asleep breathing in Jeff's scent.<p>

You woke up with the sun in your eyes and you reached behind you only  
>to feel the coolness of the sheets, you sighed and got up. You walked<br>up to the shower and pulled out your clothes for the day. Before you  
>got in the shower, your phone started to ring.<p>

(phone convo)  
>Y- hello?<br>V- hey Casey  
>Y- hey Vi<br>V- I called to see if you were ok  
>Y- I'm fine, but I hope Jeff is ok<br>V- me too, do you want to go out for a little bit  
>Y- um sure, I haven't seen Mya in a while I wonder what she's doing<br>V-I don't know since she's on Smackdown with Dave  
>Y- yeah so where are we going?<br>V- I don't entirely know how about a movie  
>Y-movies are good<br>V- what do you want to see?  
>Y- whatever's there<br>V- ok then lets meet down downstairs and I'll drive  
>Y- that sounds good<br>V- ok bye  
>Y- bye<p>

You put your phone to the side and went into the shower to get ready.  
>You bushed your hair and came out.<p>

Y- At least this will get Jeff's injury off my mind

You got your things together and went out the door. You met Violet  
>down in the lobby and he went to the car. You arrived to the movies<br>and you both decided to look at, The Superhero Movie. You and Vi went  
>into the theater and picked seats in the back. During the movie you<br>and Violet were laughing your asses off in the back row and for fun  
>you were throwing popcorn at poor unsuspecting people. After the movie<br>was over you and Violet exited the movie theater and left to go to  
>Raw. You arrived there and you and Violet stepped into the lockerroom.<p>

Y- where's John?  
>V- I don't know<br>JC- don't know what?  
>V- Johnny!<br>JC- hey babe  
>Y- hey John<br>JC- hey Casey, I saw Jeff earlier today  
>Y- oh really! What did he say?<br>JC- he told me that he misses you and can't wait to be back  
>Y- do you know when he's supposed to be back?<br>JC- he never said  
>Y- oh<br>V-don't sweat it Casey he'll be back soon  
>Y- oh I know he sent me flowers<br>V- when?  
>Y- the same night when he got hurt<br>V- so I guess he knew that he wasn't coming back that night huh  
>Y- yep I guess so. . . . ok Vi well I'll see you later I'm going to<br>see dad and if I have any matches tonight  
>V- ok see you later, oh and are you still coming to the party this<br>Saturday  
>Y- it depends<br>V- ok call me if anything changes  
>Y-ok bye<p>

You left the room and walked down the hall to your dad's room but  
>stopped at Vince's office to see what you had up tonight.<p>

*knock knock*  
>V-come in<br>Y- hello Vince  
>V- hey Casey take a seat,<br>Y- no thank you  
>V- what's on your mind?<br>Y- nothing much Vince, just coming by to see what I have tonight  
>V- oh no problem, lets see you have nobody tonight so why don't you<br>take the night off  
>Y- ok do you mind if I hang around the arena<br>V- go on ahead  
>Y- thanks<p>

You walked to the door and opened it but you turned around and looked  
>back at Vince.<p>

Y- Vince?  
>V- yes Casey<br>Y- most people say that you are mean, but why are you being so nice to  
>me?<br>V- because Casey, I see a lot of potential in you Casey. plus you're  
>a good kid Casey<br>Y- thanks Vince

You gently shut the door and walked down the hall to your dad's  
>dressing room. You shortly arrived and knocked gently on the door. You<br>saw the door slightly open and you saw daddy dearest standing in the  
>doorway. He welcomed you in and you sat on one of the plush leather<br>black chairs.

Y- so how's it going dad  
>U- nothing much mini me<br>Y- you have a match tonight?  
>U- yep<br>Y- against who?  
>U- Edge<br>Y- again?  
>U- yep I guess he just wants another taker beat down<br>Y-(giggles) can I come out with you tonight?  
>U- uh sure you can, do you have anything tonight?<br>Y- nope, Vince said I could have the night off  
>U- ok you can, but stay to the side, you know how much I don't like<br>Edge  
>Y- I know and if he does, then I'll just beat him up before you get<br>to him  
>U- ok fine then you can come<br>Y- yay, when are you going out?  
>U- take a wild guess<br>Y- oh at the very end cause my dad's the main event  
>U- what is that supposed to mean?<br>Y- nothing I'm just saying that I'm going to be here all night  
>U- ok<p>

You and Taker talked about anything that came up. Uncle Kane had some  
>work to do at ECW and wasn't there to hang out on Raw.<p>

(later in the show)  
>U- ok Casey go get dressed it's almost time<br>Y- ok

You got dressed, finished your make up and ruffed up your hair a  
>little and walked out the bathroom.<p>

U- Are you ready?  
>Y- yep lets go<p>

You linked arms with Taker and walked out the lockerroom together.  
>Edge was already out in the ring waiting for the match to start. You<br>heard the one bell and It was your cue for you to go out behind taker.  
>You took your position and slowly walked behind him. You looked<br>forward to see Edge on the outside of the ring waiting to fight. You  
>took your fathers coat and hat and the referee started up the match.<p>

Taker had the upper hand in the beginning doing the old school on edge  
>but most of the time Edge slipped out of the ring. At some parts of<br>the match he would knock out taker and start to make his advances at  
>you. You backed away but tried not to run cause come on you're the<br>Undertaker's daughter and Taker doesn't run from a threat. When  
>taker saw this, he jumped out the ring and threw Edge back in.<p>

(end of the Match)  
>Edge had knocked the referee out and the undertaker, so he went<br>outside the ring and got two chairs, you ran to him and snatched away  
>one of the chairs. He threw one of the chairs back into the ring and<br>grabbed the chair that was in your hand. He tried to jerk it from your  
>hands but you kept a grip on it. He pulled harder and you pulled back<br>harder so you just let go and the steel chair bounced hard off of his  
>hollow head. Taker regained consciousness and picked up Edge and<br>rolled him back into the ring. Taker turned to you and roughed up your  
>hair up and patted your shoulder. You smiled and he returned to the<br>ring. The ref. got up and continued on with the match Taker pulled  
>Edge into the Triangle submission and won the match.<p>

Edge was left bleeding from the mouth in the ring and Taker put his  
>arm around your shoulder and you both walked back to the lockerroom.<p>

Y- dad that was great  
>U- see I told you no sweat, you had me nervous at that last bit<br>Y- see I told you that I can handle myself  
>U- yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Y- oh whatever dad you saw that chair shot  
>U- come on miss high and mighty it's time to go back to the hotel<br>Y- ok, I'm tired anyway

You went into your lockerroom and changed into the clothes that you  
>were wearing before and Taker gave you a ride back to the hotel. Taker<br>walked you back to your room, you hugged him and he kissed you on your  
>forehead. You waited until he turned the corner and you opened the<br>door to your room.

You gasped and saw the room full of these flowers

Y- o my God! Jeff!  
>JH- surprised<br>Y- uh yeah!  
>You gently hug him<br>JH- I know you can give me a better hug than that  
>Y- but aren't you still hurt<br>JH- the only thing that is sore to me is my heart because of me not  
>seeing you<br>Y- Skittles  
>JH- man I missed that mini bit<br>Y-Jeff you're making me red  
>JH- good, did you get the roses from before?<br>Y- yes, and they were absolutely beautiful, rainbows, something I'd  
>expect from the rainbow haired warrior<br>JH-of course. . . . I'm waiting  
>Y- (giggles) for what?<br>JH- you know what I mean  
>Y- I'm sure that I don't know what you are talking about<br>JH- will this help

Jeff wrapped his arms around you and lightly pecked you on the lips.  
>When he pulled away your eyes fluttered open and your lips curled up<br>into a smile.

Y-oh right that helped a lot, so what do we do now  
>JH- how about we start from where we left off<br>Y-(giggles) lets  
>He wrapped his arms tightly around you and shut the door with his foot<br>and brought you over to the bed. He laid you down gently and climbed  
>on top of you. He sweetly kissed your lips and made the kiss deeper<br>and deeper. He gently rolled you on top of him and you straddled him,  
>looking down at his face.<p>

JH- I love you Mini bit  
>Y- I love you Skittles (kisses him) Do you want a massage?<br>JH- sure  
>Y- ok, (giggles) take off your shirt and lay on your stomach<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

He did as he was told and he took off his shirt, you were in aw but in  
>a few snapped out of your trance. He laid on the bed and you sat on<br>his butt with your legs on both side of his body. You rubbed you hands  
>up his sides and stopped at his shoulders placing kisses down his<br>back. He turned his head to the other side taking in your essence. You  
>gently rubbed his shoulders as he purred making you giggle. You<br>lightly traced your finger along his back and he arched his back  
>almost tipping you off his back.<p>

Y- Jeff!  
>JH- hmmm?<br>Y- you almost flipped me off your back  
>JH- my bad, it just feels soooo goooood. My eyes were practically<br>rolling in the back of my head  
>Y-I'm glad it felt that good, now what?<br>JH- how about I return the favor  
>Y-like how<br>JH- I'll show you

Jeff turned to you and sat up from his position on the bed. You backed  
>up to the bed frame and he crawled over to you. He sweetly kissed you<br>and wrapped his arms around you and brought you down on top of him. He  
>continued the kiss and slid his hands up the back of your shirt. You<br>broke off the kiss and he looked at you confused.

JH- whats wrong?  
>Y- nothing, I want to take our relationship further than just cuddling<br>and kissing  
>JH- are you sure?<br>Y- do you love me?  
>JH- there's no doubt in my mind<br>Y- do you want to go further?  
>JH- yes, do you?<br>Y- yes  
>JH- are you sure?<br>Y- When I first saw you, I already knew  
>There was something inside of you<br>Something I thought that I would never find  
>Angel of mine<p>

Jeff lips curled up into a smile and he lifted his head to kiss you  
>and you brought your head down to his. He slid his hands up to shirt<br>and up to you bra. He unhooked it and pulled his arms and rested them  
>on your hips. Jeff began to sit up and you were rested in his lap with<br>you legs wrapped around his torso. You lightly tugged at his shirt and  
>he lifted it over his head and threw it to the side. You slightly<br>blushed and turned your head to the side, but Jeff lightly turned your  
>head back into a passionate kiss. He lifted your shirt over your head,<br>he looked you over up and down.

JH- you're beautiful  
>Y- (blushing) thanks<br>JH- no need to blush and be nervous  
>Y- ok<p>

Jeff laid you down and slipped of his and your jeans. You looked into  
>Jeff's eyes and he looked into yours and lets just say you found the<br>gold at the end of the rainbow.

(The next morning)  
>You woke up with your head on Jeff's chest and he had both of his<br>arms wrapped around your body. You looked up at your sleeping  
>boyfriend and felt more love for him than you ever felt about any<br>other man. This was real; Jeff was the one you hope to spend your life  
>with. You looked over at his arm. You admired the roots on his arm and<br>traced you finger down the roots, the colors weaved and lightly  
>shimmered on his skin. You sighed lightly and Jeff fluttered his eyes<br>open. He nuzzled his nose onto yours smiling and making you giggle.

JH- good morning my princess  
>Y- good morning skittles, did you have a good night's sleep?<br>JH-(smiling) best I ever had in my life  
>Y- what do you want to do today?<br>JH- spend time with you baby (squeezes you)  
>Y- ( giggles)Skittles you are too cute, well I know we have a party to<br>go to tonight  
>JH- really?<br>Y- yeah the costume party, remember?  
>JH- do you have our costumes<br>Y- actually I do  
>JH- what are they?<br>Y- you'll see later

*phone rings*  
>Y- I'll get that<p>

*phone convo*  
>Y- hello?<br>V- hey it's me  
>Y- hey Vi<br>V- are you still going to the party tonight  
>Y- yep<br>V- what changed your mind?  
>Y- (looks at Jeff) lets just say I'm better now, when should we meet?<br>V- uh at 10 so we can party all night long  
>Y- good I'll see you then<br>V- bye girlie  
>Y- bye Vi<p>

You put your phone to the side and got back to snuggling with Jeff. He  
>lai his chin on the top of your head and you sighed.<p>

JH-Casey  
>Y- yes Jeff<br>JH- I love you  
>Y- I love you too Jeff, I love when were like this<br>JH- it's like we're a new couple  
>Y- come on we've been laying here for hours, lets go somewhere and do<br>something  
>JH- I don't feel like it<br>Y- how about we walk Jazmine  
>JH- sure, now go get some clothes on<br>Y- are you coming with me  
>JH- Jeffy like pretty lady<br>Y-(laughs) Jeff you are so crazy, now come on

You and Jeff climbed into the shower and cleaned each other off. You  
>climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around you. Jeff followed<br>with his towel wrapped around his waist.

You pulled out your clothes

JH- you look great for a walk  
>Y- well I wore what I like, now will you let me go<br>JH- what?  
>Y- you're getting me wet, now go get changed Jeff<br>JH- I'm going

You smacked his butt and he turned to you laughing. You giggled back  
>and he put on his clothes. By the time he was finished you put the<br>leash on Jazmine and you and Jeff left out the hotel room. On the way  
>out the hotel you spotted Randy coming in. You were a little tense as<br>he came past you but Jeff had his arm lightly around your waist as you  
>had Jazmine in your arm. You let out a breath and put Jazmine down so<br>she could walk.

JH- u ok?  
>Y- yeah just a little shaky<br>JH- shaky?  
>Y- yeah, I cant believe that you didn't jump on him when he passed by<br>JH- yeah I could of but I would have went to Jail and would be gone  
>again<br>Y- that's true, it's a good thing that you didn't  
>JH- yeah, now how about that walk<br>Y- yeah lets go Jazmine needs to stretch her legs

You and Jeff took off walking down the street. Jeff had his arm around  
>your waist and pulled you close to him as you walked down the street.<br>You and Jeff spotted a park and bolted for it. You didn't have any  
>toys to play with so this should be fun anyway. You unhooked the leash<br>on Jazmine's collar and let her run around with Jeff.

Jeff fell into the grass and Jazmine leaped on top of him. You crossed  
>your arms and shook your head as you went over to Jeff.<p>

Y- having fun?  
>JH- yes, and you should too<p>

Jeff pulled you down on top of him and he rolled on top of you. He  
>sweetly kissed your lips and you smiled as Jazmine jumped into the pile.<p>

Y- Jeff you are such a big kid  
>JH- I know, hey! lets go over to that tree over there<br>Y- ok

Jeff helped you up and you walked over to the shady tree in the park  
>with Jazmine following behind you. You sat down with your back to the<br>tree and Jeff laid his head in your lap. He smiled up at you and you  
>stroked his hair as Jasmine laid up beside you.<p>

Y- so relaxing  
>JH- I know I just wish that we didn't have to go to work later<br>Y- vince would kill us if we play hooky  
>JH- so would your old man<br>Y- that reminds me I wonder what he's doing  
>JH- you'll find out when we get to the arena<br>Y- so far today has been perfect  
>JH- one more thing<br>Y- what?  
>JH- sing for me?<br>Y- (looks down and smiles) sure baby

Jeff looked up at you and smiled. He always got like that when he  
>asked for you to sing. He wrapped his arms around your waist and laid<br>his head against your stomach. And you started to sing "And I" by  
>Ciara.<p>

Y-(laughs) I don't need me a wrestling superstar  
>All I need is somebody that's down for me<br>And he don't have to have money  
>his love is just like honey<br>it's so sweet to me  
>He could have everything in this world<br>But he'll sacrifice it all for me  
>And I made up my mind<br>Im in love this time  
>And it feels so real<p>

[chorus]  
>And I<br>Know that he won't break my heart  
>And I<br>Know that we won't never part  
>Its time, time for us to settle down<br>And I  
>Wanna be with him forever<br>JH-(snuggles) I love you  
>Y-(laughs) I love you too, come on lets get going or Vince will have<br>our heads  
>JH- no 5 more minutes please<br>Y- ok

You laid back and closed your eyes and enjoyed the time that you had  
>with Jeff. Soon thoughts in your head popped up, what if Jeff asked to<br>marry you? What about kids? Thinking of little Jeff's running around,  
>that's going to be a hand full hopefully you'll have a girl.<p>

Y- are you ready now  
>JH- just when I was starting to get comfortable<br>Y- sorry we can do something like this on another weekend  
>JH- promise<br>Y- promise  
>JH- seal it with a kiss?<br>Y- you got it

Jeff sweetly kissed you and you helped him up. You hooked Jazmine back  
>on her leash. Jeff wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you<br>closer to him. You smiled and he kissed you cheek, making you feel all  
>girly. You arrived back at the hotel and packed some things for Raw<br>tonight. You and Jeff took off to the arena and as soon as you stepped  
>into your room Jeff tensed up and let go of you as you walked in the<br>lockerroom. You looked back and walked over to him.

Y- what's the matter?  
>JH-. . . .<br>Y- Jeff?  
>JH-nothing<p>

Jeff walked in the room and your looked out to see Randy staring down  
>at you. He just wouldn't turn away, you turned back in the room. Jeff<br>was sitting on the couch with is arms stretched along the couch and  
>you walked over to him. You sat down in front of him and looked into<br>his face. He had a blank expression on his face. He snapped out of it  
>and looked down at you. You slid over a little closer to him and Jeff<br>bent down and hugged you tightly. He sighed into your shoulder and you  
>hugged back.<p>

Y- you ok?  
>JH- yeah I just had to think first before I jump<br>Y- (laughs) it's good that you did baby, are you ready for tonight  
>JH- yep<p>

You sat down on the couch and Jeff wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

Y- do you know what you are up to tonight?  
>JH- no<br>Y- me neither, I'm going to find out and then I'm going to meet  
>with my dad<br>JH- oh ok  
>Y- you coming?<br>JH- yep, I like your dad he's cool  
>Y- that's good that you like my dad, he thinks you're a good guy too<br>JH- really?  
>Y- you're not like the others<br>JH- yeah I'm the only one with rainbow hair  
>Y- no not just that skittles, you're very respectful to him, and for<br>him that is the most important  
>JH- well that's real nice, now come on lets go<br>Y-ok ok I'm coming

Jeff waited for you by the door and you walked over to him. He held  
>his hand out for you, you laced your fingers with his and walked down<br>the hall with Jeff. You arrived at Vince's office and you reached out  
>for the handle but it turned before you got to it. You pulled back and<br>the door opened revealing. . . . . Randy Orton. You pulled back and  
>you could feel Jeff's grip on your hand tighten. You looked up<br>slightly and saw Randy smile down at you. You looked up to Jeff and  
>saw that his mouth was shut tight and he was biting on his lip. Randy<br>purposely bumped up against you and continued down the hall. Jeff  
>started to go after him but you wrapped both of your arms around his<br>arm holding him back.

Y-no Jeff not now  
>JH- no he thinks he can get away with that, he's sadly mistaken<br>Y- I know you want to go after him  
>JH- please let me go<br>Y-Jeff I don't want to let you go again  
>JH- ok mini bit (wraps his arms around you) you know I've would have<br>killed him for you  
>Y- yeah but then you've would have went to Jail later<br>JH- right, thanks  
>Y-(smiles) no prob skittles<p>

You got on your tip toes and pecked Jeff's lips and he smiled down at  
>you. Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around you and picked you up. You<br>wrapped your legs around his waist and he pinned your back against the  
>wall.<p>

Y- (giggles) what are you doing?  
>JH- thanking you<br>Y- I don't think that you should tank me like this in-front of  
>Vince's office<br>JH- eh. . . . I do it anyway

You giggled as Jeff pressed his lips against yours in a sweet kiss. He  
>brought you down to your feet still having his lips on yours. You<br>smiled into the kiss and he pulled away. He smiled down at you while  
>you looked into his eyes. You looked to the side for a moment to see<br>Randy standing a few feet behind Jeff. You widened your eyes and  
>looked up to Jeff.<p>

JH- what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost  
>Y- oh it's nothing, (grabs his hand) come on let's see what we have<br>up tonight  
>JH- ok? <p>

You opened Vince's door and pulled Jeff inside. You went back and  
>poked your head out to see Randy staring down at you clenching his<br>fists. You sighed and closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

V- so Jeff, Casey what's new  
>Y- nothing much Vince, we just came by to see what we had up for tonight<br>JH- all I want to know is do I have to do anything with Randy  
>V- unfortunately Mr. Hardy you do<br>JH- do I get to kick his ass  
>V- no that's not going to happen until the pay-per-view<br>Y- that's a relief  
>V- but. . . you do have to shake his hand<br>JH- why?  
>V- to show that you are both ready for No Way Out<br>Y- what about me?  
>V- well Casey, tonight you have to go against Melina for the #1<br>contendership for the Woman's Championship  
>Y- so if I win I'm going to be in a pay-per-view?<br>V- that's right  
>Y- ooo that's so exciting, my first pay-per-view!<br>V- that's if you win, which I know you will  
>Y- ok we'll be going Vince<br>V- bye and good luck in your match tonight  
>Y- thanks vince<p>

Jeff lifted off the couch and you waived to Vince as you left. You  
>turned to Jeff and smiled.<p>

Y- well at least you don't have to fight him tonight  
>JH- yeah but I have to touch him<br>Y- it won't be all that bad  
>JH- yeah but if I get a STD don't say I didn't tell you so<br>Y-(laughing) Jeff you are so stupid come on lets go meet my dad

You and Jeff walked down the hall and to Taker's lockerroom and you  
>knocked on the door.<p>

U- come in  
>(opens the door)<br>Y- hey dad  
>U- hey mini me, whats goin on<br>Y- nothing much  
>JH- hey Taker<br>U- hey Jeff, how's the back son  
>JH- good thanks for asking<br>Y- hey dad do you have anything up tonight  
>U- no why?<br>Y- just asking, hey Jeff  
>JH- yes<br>Y- can you wait outside for me I have to talk to dad alone for a bit  
>JH-sure is something wrong<br>Y- no it's just a little thing  
>JH- ok I'll be outside if you need me<br>Y- ok

Jeff kisses your lips and then kisses your forehead. Taker says bye to  
>him and Jeff waved and closed the door behind him. Taker came over to<br>you and sat next to you on the couch.

U- what's the matter Casey  
>Y- I don't know how to say it<br>U- is it Jeff?  
>Y- no of course not, it's. . .<br>U-come on you can tell me  
>Y- if I tell you promise that you won't jump to conclusions<br>U- I promise  
>Y- ok I'm starting to notice that Randy is stalking me and Jeff<br>U- (gets up) Randy?  
>Y- you promised you wouldn't jump to conclusions<br>U- ok I'm sorry (sits down), second nature  
>Y- I understand but anyway, what should I do I can't just ignore him<br>anymore. He always around, in every hallway and around every corner  
>U- what does Jeff do<br>Y- he freezes up  
>U- like how<br>Y- like a zombie  
>U- so every time he catches eyes with Randy<br>Y- he loses his colors  
>U- talk to him and see what he's thinking about and if he doesn't<br>get him to talk to me  
>Y- thanks dad. Oh and did you hear I might be the #1 contender for the<br>womens championship  
>U- I know I heard well you better go cause Jeff's been standing out<br>there for a little while  
>Y- oh that's right sorry that I gotta leave so soon<br>U- it's no problem now go ahead little one and I'll see you after  
>your match<br>Y- ok dad bye

Taker got up and hugged you and kissed you on your forehead. You  
>opened the door and saw Jeff sitting in one of the chairs asleep. You<br>walked over to him and you sat in his lap. You straddled him in the  
>chair and he was still asleep. You giggled as you seen his lips curl<br>up a little

Y- I saw that  
>JH-(whispering) no you didn't<br>Y- I heard that  
>JH-(whispering) no you didn't<br>Y- you are so stupid  
>JH. . . . . .<br>Y- well if Jeff doesn't wake up I'll just have to leave you  
>JH- I'm awake!<br>Y- I knew that would get you  
>JH- you wouldn't leave me right<br>Y- as in our relationship no. . . . .but here in this chair yes  
>JH- oh you meant me in the chair and not leaving me as in for another<br>guy  
>Y- of course not, remember as I said earlier. . . .<br>And I  
>Know that you won't break my heart<br>And I  
>Know that we won't never part<br>Its time,time for us to settle down  
>And I<br>Wanna be with you forever  
>JH- you make me feel so good<br>Y- come on lets go back to the lockerroom  
>JH can we just sit here for a little I love it when you sit on me like<br>this  
>Y- ok it's not like I have anything up right now but how about this,<br>let me go change and we can hang out here until my match and stuff  
>JH- sounds good to me<br>Y- ok lets go

You pulled Jeff off of the chair and he wrapped his arm around your  
>waist. You began down the hall and something told you to look behind<br>you and you did. Once again Randy showed up out of nowhere. You  
>quickly turned back around and continued to walk with Jeff. You<br>arrived to the room and you opened the door and saw that you and  
>Jeff's lockerroom was trashed!<p>

Y- wha?...  
>JH- what the hell happened!<br>Y- I don't believe it  
>JH- check your things and see if anything is missing<br>Y-ok

You went to your bag and saw that all of your things was scattered all  
>over the floor and the embarrassing thing was that your underwear was<br>missing. You were taken back for a minute and collected your things  
>and went back over to Jeff.<p>

Y- well was anything taken of yours  
>JH- no but all of my stuff was torn up<br>Y- OMG really?  
>JH- what about you?<br>Y- uh. . . . . I don't know if I should tell you  
>JH-they didn't rip your stuff too did they<br>Y- no  
>JH- well it can't be as bad as me<br>Y- wanna bet  
>JH- well what they take?<br>Y- whoever did this, took my underwear  
>JH- your what<br>Y- my underwear Jeff  
>JH- WHAT! Wait which ones?<br>Y- is that really important?  
>JH- yes, yes it is<br>Y- well they were your favorites  
>JH- when I find whoever did this they are so dead<br>Y- very true, well I'm going to go change then  
>JH- I'll be out here waiting beautiful<br>Y- (giggling) I won't be long then

You went into the bathroom and changed into your wrestling outfit

You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and stepped out the bathroom  
>and Jeff had put his torn shirt into his bag.<p>

Y- I'm back  
>JH- oh wow, (wraps his arms around you) you look great<br>Y- thanks  
>JH- are you ready to go back to our spot<br>Y-yeah oh and one question  
>JH- yes<br>Y- y are you keeping your shirt?  
>JH- (smiles) with my torn shirt I'm going to choke the person who<br>took my favorite underwear on you  
>Y- (giggles) you and my underwear<br>JH- you cant blame me they were my favorite  
>Y- come on Jeff I want to get back to our chair remember<br>JH- ok, ok

Jeff laced his fingers with yours and walked out the door with you. He  
>nuzzled his nose into your neck making you laugh. You and Jeff found<br>the chair that you were in earlier and you sat on Jeff facing him.

JH- (kisses you) you look beautiful today  
>Y- (blushes) Jeff you're making me feel all girly<br>JH- I know don't you just love it  
>Y- no<br>JH- well I do, you get redder than a cherry  
>Y- I hate you right now<br>JH- I know isn't it great

Jeff kissed your lips and then started to suck on your neck. You  
>giggled and pushed him back.<p>

Y-Jeff people are looking  
>JH- and?<br>Y- Jeff  
>JH- ok I'll trrry<br>Y- you are dripping with sarcasm  
>JH- yes, yes I am<br>Y- you are so stupid  
>JH- (kisses you) yep yep<p>

You giggle and he sweetly kisses you, with every kiss it got deeper  
>and deeper. You felt Jeff pull away and you looked up at him and<br>looked behind you. It was Randy, his eyes moved up and down your body  
>and Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around you. You hesitated to speak<br>but you did.

Y- yes? Do you need something?  
>JH- Orton, keep it moving<br>RKO-you know what Hardy I don't need your mouth  
>Y- well what do you want cause we're kinda busy<br>RKO- well, excuse me Taker jr. I can do anything I want . . . . and  
>look at anything I want<br>JH- hey! Don't talk to her like that Orton!  
>Y- *softly* Jeff it's ok<br>RKO- yeah Jeff it's ok  
>JH- watch your mouth Orton<br>RKO- what are you going to do about it Hardy?  
>JH- what am I going to do about it<br>RKO- did I stutter?

You looked at Jeff and he looked at the ground. You got off of his lap  
>as he stood up. Randy came closer to you and him and out of nowhere<br>Randy smacks Jeff in the face. Randy smiles and backs away slowly and  
>walks up the hallway looking back at you and Jeff.<p>

Y- Jeff  
>JH- I'll be back, I'm sorry he ruined our good time<br>Y- it's ok skittles my match is up anyway, so I'll see you after my  
>match<br>JH- (lifts your chin) yep, you comin out with me later?  
>Y- wouldn't miss it<p>

You get on your toes and pecked kisses on Jeff's lips. You turned  
>around and saw Jeff run in the direction that Randy Orton was heading.<br>You shook your head and walked towards the curtain. You music came on  
>and this time you changed it to Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva. You<br>came out slowly and lifted your head to the millions of people on  
>their feet. Clearly you were a fan favorite, you went over to the side<br>and gave fives to some of the people. You showed a little of your  
>personality breaking away from the undertaker daughter thing.<p>

You jumped in the ring and waited for Melina to come out, but suddenly  
>you felt a little pain from your stomach. Anyway you shook it off and<br>came back to the center of the ring as Melina's music came through  
>the speakers.<p>

FF to the end of the match  
>Melina had just given you a DDT and was climbing to the top of the<br>turnbuckle to give you a leg drop. You realized this and moved out of  
>the way ASAP and she dropped rolling over holding on to her leg. You<br>jumped up and pulled her to her feet and sent her into the ropes. She  
>came back into a chokeslam. She never saw it coming. You rolled her up<br>for the pin and 1~~~2~~~3! You are now the #1 Contender for the  
>women's championship. The ref. lifted you arm and the crowd went<br>nuts. You felt more pain coming from your stomach but you just shook  
>it off and went backstage.<p>

You arrived backstage and saw Jeff with his arms out to you. You  
>smiled to him and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around you<br>and kissed you sweetly.

JH- I'm so glad that you won  
>Y- same here, well good for you I don't see any blood on you<br>JH- yeah, I couldn't find him right after he turned the corner, so I  
>guess that I will get him later at the handshake thing<br>Y- good  
>JH-are you ok babe?<br>Y- just a little dizzy  
>JH-come on lets go back to the lockerroom<br>Y-ok

Jeff helped you back to your lockerroom and he got you a bottle of  
>water. It wasn't until a little while later until Jeff had to go out<br>to see Randy. You had your head on Jeff's lap and he stroked your  
>hair.<p>

JH- hey babe, how about you go to sleep for a little bit, you don't  
>look so good<br>Y-ok  
>JH- I'll wake you up when it's time for me to go out<br>Y- ok

You close your eyes and drifted off to sleep while Jeff ran his  
>fingers through your hair. A little while later your eyes shot open,<br>you jumped off of Jeff and bolted for the bathroom. Jeff came in and  
>rubbed your back as you had your head over the toilet.<p>

JH- I think you should see the doc  
>Y- yeah <p>


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff helped you up and you washed your face before you headed out the  
>bathroom. He held your hand as he guided you to the doctor's office. He<br>opened the door and you sat on the table, the doctor came in and Jeff  
>had his hand holding yours.<p>

Dr. - what seems to be the problem?  
>Y- well I have been having some problems with my stomach, during my<br>match I felt like I was going to throw up  
>JH- and after her match I told her to lay down cause she didn't look<br>so good, and a little while later she threw up  
>Dr. - you might have a virus, or just to be safe you I will give you a<br>small test  
>Y- oh ok<br>Dr. - Mr. Hardy can you step out for a small bit  
>JH- yeah my thing with Randy is up so I better go, I'll see you<br>afterwards ok babe  
>Y- I'll be at the curtain<p>

Jeff kisses you on your forehead and went out of the room. The doctor  
>told you to do a few things and the results didn't take that long<br>either. So the doctor came back and told you the news.

Y- so what's going on with me  
>Dr.- well this is good news<br>Y- good news?  
>Dr.- depends on how you take it<br>Y- ok  
>Dr.- well you are pregnant Ms. Johnson<br>Y- I'm pregnant?  
>Dr.- yep<br>Y- *whisper* wow  
>Dr.- are you ok<br>Y- yeah thank you doc  
>Dr.- no problem<p>

You went out the door and walked down the hall to the curtain to meet  
>Jeff. Your mind was racing, how Jeff would react, did Jeff even want<br>children with you, what would your father think; were all the  
>questions that buzzed through your head. When Jeff came through the<br>curtain you jumped.

JH- mini bit, are you ok?  
>Y- huh? Uh yea I'm ok<br>JH- are you sure 'cause you're shaking babe  
>Y- yeah<p>

Jeff put his arm around your waist and you walked back to the  
>lockerroom. He kissed your cheek and you smiled laying your head on<br>his shoulder.

Y- I missed you, so what did you do to Randy  
>JH- lets just say I had a few words with him and his fate got twisted<br>Y- *giggles* well you taught him a lesson  
>JH- yep, so what did the doctor say?<br>Y- what doctor?  
>JH- the doctor that we went to earlier<br>Y- oh yeah, he said I was ok  
>JH- anything else<br>Y- yeah just little thing  
>JH- what ?<br>Y- I don't know how to tell you  
>JH- is it important?<br>Y- depends  
>JH- ok then tell me<br>Y- um. . .  
>JH- tell me or I'll tickle you<br>Y- ok ok ok

You stopped at the front of the door to your lockerroom. Jeff grabbed  
>your hands and you looked up at him.<p>

Y- *deep breath* Jeff  
>JH- yes<br>Y- I'm pregnant  
>JH- *smiles* wha?<br>Y- I'm pregnant  
>JH- are you serious?<br>Y- *shakes head* yes I am  
>JH- I'm going to be a daddy!<br>Y- you're not mad?  
>JH- why would I be mad Casey? I love you and always wanted to have<br>children with you  
>Y-*smiles* really?<br>JH-(kisses you) yes babe  
>Y- I feel better now<br>JH- what are you sick again? You should lie down  
>Y- Jeff I'm not having the baby now<br>JH- yeah but we can't be too careful  
>Y- I'm ok Jeff<p>

Jeff kissed you again and he picked you up and brought you in the  
>room. He set you on the couch and laid down with his head on your<br>legs. He snuggled with your belly and you giggled bending down and  
>kissing his forehead.<p>

Y- you know what I almost forgot we have a party to go to tonight  
>JH- what party?<br>Y- the costume party that Violet invited us to remember?  
>JH- oh yeah, what are we going as<br>Y- you'll see

You and Jeff packed your things and went back to the hotel. You get to  
>the room and you go over to the closet.<p>

Y-ready to see what I got  
>JH-sure<br>Y- tonight we're going as pirates  
>JH- sweet<p>

You gave Jeff his costume and you dressed in yours you were putting  
>the last touched on your costume and Jeff came up behind you wrapping<br>is arms around you.

Y- wow you clean up nice Mr. Hardy  
>JH- lets just say I'm here to steal your booty<br>Y- you already did

Violet called you and you met her, John, Mya and Batista downstairs in  
>the lobby. You told her and Mya the news, you three jumped in a circle<br>and that only added to the looks that the people gave you cause you,  
>your friends and boyfriend were in costumes but anyway, on you go the<br>party!

You arrive to the place and you go right in. You looked from wall to  
>wall to see people dancing and u even saw a drunken clown. U laughed<br>to yourself as u followed Violet and John to the VIP section of the  
>party. Jeff sat down he pulled you down gently on his lap.<p>

V- you guys like?  
>Y- yeah this place is great<br>M- yeah it is  
>B-where did u find this place<br>V- I did some exploring  
>JC- more like she was being nosey<br>V-it's not my fault I was curious

Everybody talked about what was going on so far, and everyone jumped  
>to you and Jeff's big news.<p>

M- so when did u know?  
>Y- when did I know what?<br>V- when u were pregnant, duh  
>Y- oh right, it was right after I won my match<br>JC- so u still wrestled?  
>Y- yeah but I didn't know till after it<br>JC-oh  
>V- ok, enough with 20 questions lets get out there and dance!<p>

Violet pulled John and Dave held out his hand for Mya to grab. You  
>began to get up but Jeff kept you down on his lap.<p>

Y- what are you doing?  
>JH- ah ah ah, I'm your captain<br>Y- ok captain, what are u doing?  
>JH- I'm holding u captive for u are my prisoner<br>Y-do u want me to walk he plank captain?  
>JH- no, I want you to seduce me<br>Y- how about I do that when we get back  
>JH-I'm going to hold you on that<br>Y- good now come on, lets dance

You got off his lap and pulled him up. He wrapped his arm around your  
>waist and you walked together to the dance floor. You were dancing<br>with Jeff behind you moving with you and then a slow song came on.  
>Angel of Mine by Monica, Jeff had his head next to yours on your<br>shoulder with his arms wrapped around you as you and him swayed back  
>and fourth on the dance floor. You smiled as jeff kissed your cheek<br>and spinned u around so that you were facing him. You looked up at him  
>with your arms around his neck. He leaned down and sweetly kissed u.<p>

V- aww look at the lovely couple  
>Y- hursh Vi, I'm having my moment<br>JC- hursh?  
>Y- yes hursh I just made it up<br>JH- go away ur ruining the moment (laughs)  
>V- Casey and Jeff sitting in a tree<br>Y- making out and u cant see

John and Jeff started laughing and u and violet joined in. You,  
>Violet, John and Jeff went back over to your little spot and met Dave<br>and Mya talking.

V- so is everyone havin fun?  
>M- this is the most funnest place I've ever been to<br>Y-i know thanks for takin us  
>V- no problemo anything to get us out from the wwe life<br>JH- right you are  
>Y- I'll be right back<br>JH- need me to go with you?  
>Y- no thanks just going to the bathroom<br>V- need me and Mya to go with you?  
>Y- no I'm good I want you guys to have a good time don't worry<br>I'll be back  
>JH- ok<p>

Jeff kissed you as you got up and went to the bathroom. You got past  
>the many people on your way there u felt someone behind you. You<br>quickly turned around and saw no one, you shrugged it off and kept  
>going. When u were done you walked back to where the gang was sitting,<br>suddenly you felt your arm being tugged in another direction. You  
>tried tugging your arm back but whoever had you pulled you with them<br>harder. The person stopped and u bumped behind them snatching your arm  
>away. You were beginning to yell at whoever pulled you until their<br>lips crashed onto yours. You pulled away sharply and looked up to see  
>…..Randy Orton!<br>Randy was dressed as the phantom of the opera.

Y- (wiping your mouth) Randy what the hell!  
>RKO- well hello to you too<br>Y- what is wrong with you?  
>RKO- I cant fight it anymore Casey I have to have you with me<br>Y- Orton when can u get it through your head that I don't like you  
>RKO- Casey you know me, I always get what I want<br>Y- you are nothing but a spoiled brat  
>RKO- I love it when you talk to me like that<br>Y- eww anyway I'm out  
>RKO- you know you want me Casey, You can't fight me off<br>Y- yeah I can and so will Jeff  
>RKO- (scoffs) that punk? You need to leave that trouble maker, and get<br>with a real man  
>Y- Jeff is more man than you could ever be<p>

Randy looked down at you and wrapped his arms around you. You tried to  
>get out but you were worrying about if Randy would get violent with<br>you and hurt you and your baby. He turned you around and he had your  
>back to him. He leaned down and whispered into your ear.<p>

RKO- for now Jeff may be the man in your life, but later you will come  
>to me<br>Y- you're so full of yourself  
>RKO- full of love and lust for you<br>Y- your disgusting  
>RKO- but you love me<br>Y- just get off of me Randy please  
>RKO- alright just because you said please<p>

Randy kissed your cheek and he let you go. You wiped off his kiss and  
>went on your way back to where your friends were. When you got there<br>you looked at Jeff and he looked like he was worried.

V- Casey are you ok  
>Y- yeah I'm fine<br>M- took you a while are you sure  
>Y- yeah I'm fine just took a while to get back here I got a little<br>lost and the people crowding didn't help at all  
>JH- come on babe take a load off<p>

You went over to Jeff's lap and he wrapped his arms around you, he  
>nuzzled into your neck and rubbed your belly. You smiled and put your<br>hand on his.

JH- did you get in any trouble?  
>Y- nope nope I was good<br>JH- do you want anything? Water? Something to eat?  
>Y-a little water would be nice<br>JH- ok stay here you've been on your feet too much  
>Y- Jeff I'm fine, I wanna come with you<br>JH- ok

You and Jeff got up and went to go get everyone something to drink.  
>Jeff gently grabbed onto your hand, you wrapped your arm around his<br>arm and rested your head on his arm.

JH- you're so warm  
>Y- that was a little random (laughs)<br>JH- yeah a little but I cant help to be random  
>Y- well I should have known that<br>JH- well that another thing you have to know about your boy  
>Y- let me write that down<br>JH- (laughs) yep yep

You and Jeff got what everyone wanted and sat back down with the gang.  
>You sat next to Jeff but again he pulled you into his lap and wrapped<br>his arm around you. You talked and danced with the others before your  
>feet started to hurt. Once the party was over you all went back to the<br>hotel. You said bye to everyone and you and Jeff went back upstairs.  
>You arrived to the room and Jeff went in and fell into the bed. You<br>went over to him and laid next to him.

Y- tired?  
>JH- a little worn out and I'm burning up in this costume<br>Y- well take it off silly  
>JH- fine I will, don't look<br>Y- Jeff If I'm pregnant I know what you look like under there  
>JH- oh right, still don't look I'm shy<br>Y- (giggles) ok

You covered your eyes and turned around and after a while you felt  
>that you were being turned around on your back Jeff had his head on<br>top of yours and sweetly kissed you.

JH- ready for bed sweetie  
>Y- I sure am, I'm exhausted<br>JH- u feel sick?  
>Y- not sick, just nauseous but I'll be fine<br>JH- u sure  
>Y- yea I'm fine<br>JH- then shall we retire to bed my princess  
>Y-(laughs) we shall<br>JH- I love you sooooo much  
>Y- aww I love you too<p>

You climbed into the covers and Jeff laid next to you wrapping his arm  
>around you and he rubbed your belly like he always did. He kissed you<br>again and you close your eyes with Jeff kissing your forehead. 


	19. Chapter 19

(the next day)  
>You woke up a little drowsy and got up and went to the bathroom. You<br>washed up and washed your face and felt arms wrapped around your waist  
>and lips resting on your neck.<p>

Y- morning  
>JH- morning pretty lady<br>Y-(giggles) so what are we doin today  
>JH- flying to the next city for the next show so lets hurry and get<br>our bags packed  
>Y- ok<p>

You finished up in the bathroom and went over to pack your things, but  
>u felt a little winded as you sat down on the bed. You shook off the<br>feeling as you put the last piece of your clothes into your bag and  
>you started putting Jeff's things into his bag as he came out the<br>bathroom dressed in a towel.

Y- wow  
>JH- heh….<br>Y- well, ha im going to see dad before we take off  
>JH- u gonna tell him<br>Y- yea  
>JH- want me to come with you?<br>Y- not right now you're in a towel  
>JH- well duh not now<br>Y- maybe  
>JH- it would be best cause he is the grandfather you know<br>Y- yea and it shows him that we are a little more than a couple  
>JH- ok I'll be ready to go in a bit<p>

You waited for Jeff to get dressed and you got your things and Jeff  
>held your hand to go to your fathers room to tell him the news.<br>Y- ok u ready  
>JH- ready<br>*knocks*  
>U- hey babygirl, hey Jeff<br>Y- hi dad  
>JH- hey taker<br>U- what u need Casey?  
>Y- um me and Jeff need to talk to you for a second<br>JH- it's important  
>U- sure come in and sit down<p>

You and Jeff came in hand in hand and sat on the couch together with  
>your hands covered by Jeff's waiting for your dad to take a seat.<p>

U- so what do u need to tell me  
>Y- well<br>JH- first off I would like to say, I love Casey with all of my heart  
>and will protect her and would do anything for her.<br>U- and I think you're perfect for her too Jeff, and even though I  
>haven't been though much with her, I know that she has got the best<br>guy out there. I'm so lucky that she found u  
>Y- u guys are goin to make my cry (laughs)<br>JH- I'm sorry babe, but it's true  
>U- yep I can tell that you two are going to last till the end of time,<br>but enough with that mushy stuff what's the real thing u want to tell  
>me<br>Y-(smiles) dad, im pregnant. Jeff and I are having a baby

Taker smiled from ear to ear and he came over to you and hugged you.  
>Then he went over to Jeff and hugged him too and gave him a handshake.<p>

U- congratulations you two, o my god I'm going to be a grandfather  
>Y- and uncle Kane is going to be really surprised<br>U-I'm going to tell him when we get to the next city  
>Y- good, I'm glad you're excited dad<br>U- yea you're my only baby and now I'm going to be a granddaddy  
>Y- whew we'll we should be going and getting ready for the for the<br>next flight outta here  
>U-ok i'll see u later<br>Y- ok bye

Your dad huggd you gently and kissed your forehead. He shookJeff's  
>hand and follwed youto the door to see u said your goodbyes<br>and went down the hall.

JH- that wasnt so bad  
>Y- u think so cause i was about to faint, now that was scary<br>JH- y did u think it was scary  
>Y- cause the undertaker is very intimidating<br>JH- dont worry at least the worst is over  
>Y- yea<p>

You smiled and Jeff kissed your cheek and put his arm around your  
>waist and continued to walk to your room to finish packing<p>

(7 months later)

Y- Jeff u ready to go?  
>JH- I'm comin baby belly<br>Y- u forever callin me that  
>JH- well yea ever since u got that budda belly<br>Y-(hits jeff) it's not a budda belly  
>JH- k ur right it's not a budda belly, it's a cutie belly!<br>Y- oh boy  
>JH- u are the cutest with that belly of yours<br>Y- hush and lets go  
>JH- coming baby belly<br>Y- oh Jeff

You and Jeff arrived to the arena and he was all smiley at his handy  
>work that he done to you. He smiled down at you and he just couldn't<br>stop. You were excited and couldn't wait for another three months.

Y- man we've barely been here and my feet hurt already  
>JH- do you want to sit down?<br>Y- yea once we get to the lockerroom  
>JH- and I'm sure Vince put some water in there, since your belly is<br>poking out and all  
>Y- you think so? cause I still feel tiny but I cant see my feet.<br>Skittles is that bad?  
>JH- no baby you just have a baby belly for sure<br>Y- (giggly)ok

Just then taker came up to you and Jeff as you arrived in the arena.

Y- (smiley)hi daddy  
>U- hey babygirl how are you<br>Y- im good daddy  
>U- mood swings?<br>JH- yep mood swings  
>Y- I don't have any mood swings daddy Im just happy<br>U- ok Casey baby  
>JH- I'm going to take her to the room to get her off her feet<br>U- ok thanks Jeff  
>JH- no problem Taker<br>U- ok sweetie I'ma check up on you later  
>Y-ok daddy bye<p>

Jeff and Taker shook hands and parted ways as Jeff took you back to  
>the room to get you settled. Jeff opened the door and sat you down.<br>Jeff propped your feet up and got you some water.

Y- Jeff you don't have to do all this  
>JH- yea I do I'm doing it for my lady and my baby<br>Y- which one am I?  
>JH-(laughs)<br>Y- I'm just kidding I know which one I am  
>JH- u sure?<br>Y- I'm positive *giggles*

Jeff bent down and sweetly kissed you and then he kissed your belly,  
>you giggled and Jeff brought in the rest of the bags that he brought<br>to the arena with you. He settled himself down and rested on the chair  
>across from you. You looked at him and he had his head resting back on<br>the chair. You got up slowly and walked over to him and sat down. You  
>rested your head under his chin and smiled closing your eyes.<p>

JH- how did u get over here?  
>Y- I walked duh<br>JH- u supposed to stay off ur feet baby  
>Y- I know but u looked lonely and I felt kinda bad that you are doing<br>all this for me  
>JH- hon your pregnant, I don't feel like I have to, I want to do<br>these things for you because I love you and I want you to be as  
>comfortable as possible while you are carrying our baby, our first baby.<br>Y- aww Jeff I'm sorry I'm just being hormonal  
>JH- (hugs you) I know baby, I know but don't worry it won't be long<br>until we have the little boy  
>Y- or girl<br>JH- looking up at us smiling ready to see mommy and daddy  
>Y- ooooo I'm sooo excited, if I could jump I would but I cant<br>JH- yea  
>Y- do you have any matches tonight?<br>JH- um yep I think so, I think I have a tag team match with CM and  
>Kofi against Miz Morrison and Santino<br>Y- santino again?  
>JH- yea but it's not all that bad I'll have an easy night<br>Y- sounds like a good deal  
>JH- yep<br>Y- I may be all rounded but we can still have a little fun afterward  
>JH- sure ok seal with a kiss<br>Y- k

You kiss him sweetly and he put his hand on your swelling belly and  
>smiled down at you.<p>

JH-I'm going to send you to your dad's room when my match comes up  
>ok<br>Y- y? I'm going to be fine here  
>JH- babe I want you be safe while I'm gone<br>Y- but I don't need a babysitter  
>JH- I know that babe but all I want is for you to be safe and I want<br>nothing to happen to you

You looked into Jeff's eyes and saw that he was really concerned for  
>you and so u just gave in and agreed with him and so before his match<br>you were going to stay in your dad's lockerroom during Jeff's  
>match. Jeff rubbed your belly again and kissed you on your forehead<br>you laid your head under his chin and closed your eyes. You dreamed  
>about your future with your baby and Jeff, Jeff was the best guy you<br>have ever met. He cared for you and you can have fun and be yourself  
>around him. Dad was right he's a good guy and he's the one for you.<p>

(later that night)  
>You and were watching Raw up to the point it was Jeff's match Jeff<br>gently woke you up.

JH- babygirl wake up for me sweetie  
>Y- ok<br>JH-it's time to head over to your dad's room cause my match is up  
>next<br>Y- ok skittles

Jeff helped you up on your legs and wrapped his arm around you and you  
>placed your hand on your belly feeling the baby kick<p>

Y- Jeff I felt the baby kick  
>JH- really?<br>Y- feel

Jeff put his other hand on your belly and rubbed it hoping to feel the  
>baby kick, just then Jeff pulled back and smiled.<p>

JH- I love u  
>Y- I love you too Jeffy<br>JH-(kisses you) I felt the baby kick  
>Y- u did?<br>JH- yea and it was great, either he or she would be great on a soccer  
>team<br>Y- (giggles) Jeff u too much now lets get a move on before you are  
>late to your match<br>JH- ok

Jeff wrapped his arm around you and then put his free arm on your  
>belly and rubbed it while you and him walked down the hall. You<br>knocked on your dad's door and he opened up and had a smile on his  
>face.<p>

U- well look who it is brother  
>Y- wait uncle Kane is in there too?<br>K- yep, so how is baby belly?  
>Y- I'm good uncle Kane<br>U- what do u guys need?  
>JH- can u keep an eye on Casey while I go and do my match for tonight?<br>I just want to make sure she's safe while I'm gone  
>U- I sure can, and that was a good idea<br>K- yea we can keep her company, and get her everything she needs  
>Y- oh great, well lace up your boots boys cause I have a list of<br>demands and I'm eating for two here  
>U- oh great<br>JH- yea she gets a little peckish sometimes  
>Y- yea if u call eating out the whole fridge peckish<br>JH- (laughs) yea, my match is up soon so I'll see u guys later to get  
>her<br>U&K- yep  
>JH- and I'll see u later tonight<br>Y- yep yep  
>JH- sounds perfect<p>

Jeff started to lean down to kiss you and Taker and Kane turned to go  
>into the room to leave you both alone. Jeff kissed your lips sweetly<br>and you felt your lips curl into a smile.

Y- good luck on your match tonight  
>JH- I always have double luck, from you and my baby<br>Y- oh boy  
>JH- what?<br>Y- go do your match before my face turns red, go go  
>JH- (laughs) well I'll see you two later<p>

Jeff kissed you again and rubbed your belly. You smiled and he turned  
>and jogged to the entrance before his match started. You just was all<br>smiles and you turned into your dad's lockerroom.

Y- god I just love that man  
>U- we can see<br>K- and we know already  
>Y- sorry it's just, o my god, and it's too much like a dream<br>U- well wake up (laughs) do you want anything to eat or drink?  
>Y- yes yes<br>U- what would you like?  
>Y- can I get some chicken, French fries, and some icecream?<br>U- sure I'll be right back with everything  
>Y- and can I get some water please?<br>K- man all of that  
>Y- I'm eating for two here<br>U- it's not a problem

Taker kissed your forehead and went out the door to get what you  
>wanted. Kane scooted over next to you.<p>

K- so how do u feel  
>Y- like how?<br>K- u tell me  
>Y- well I'm majorly excited for the baby coming up soon, and I<br>couldn't have a more perfect baby father than Jeff. He's my world,  
>my whole world. I mean if I didn't find out that The Undertaker is MY<br>father I don't think I could be this happy, this content with my  
>life. I mean o my god THIS is my life<br>K- Well I'm glad that you are happy and what I'm also glad about is  
>that you are my niece<br>Y- really?  
>K- Casey I don't say many things like this but yea I'm glad that<br>you are my niece. At first I couldn't believe that my brother had a  
>daughter. But when I got to know all of you, I couldn't be any<br>happier that you are my niece  
>Y- (tears up) Uncle Glen I'm so lucky that you are my uncle<br>K- and I'm going to tell you this. If you ever need anything and I  
>mean anything just let me know ok? And I'll take care of it<br>Y- ok and I will

Kane wipes your tears away and you smile and hug him. After you and  
>Kane have your little talk you lie down along the long couch and put<br>your feet up. Jeff's match was really good he CM and Kofi wrestled  
>great together. Jeff was against the ropes for a little bit but it<br>didn't really worry you too much cause Jeff can easily beat out of a  
>corner especially against Miz. You turned your head towards the door<br>to see taker come in with your food.

Y- yay your back  
>U- yep and with this insane amount of food for you<br>Y- hey I said that I was feeding two  
>U- yea u did<br>Y- also I'm craving a lot of things now  
>K- true<br>Y- ok I'm kinda done waiting, can I have my food please  
>U- oh sorry, and oh yea I couldn't get you your water yet so I got<br>one of the crew to get it for you  
>Y- ok I can get it later then I'm just going to eat now<br>U- ok hun, if you need anything let me know  
>Y- will do<p>

You ate your food quietly while watching Jeff's match and without a  
>doubt he CM and Kofi won the match (duh). Jeff was holding up the<br>guns. He had and looked down at the camera and started to rub his  
>belly and pointing toward the curtain. You smiled at the tv and sat<br>back in the couch waiting for Jeff.

There was a knock at the door, Kane got up to see who it was and it  
>was one of the stagehands bringing the water that you wanted earlier.<br>Kane thanked him and brought in the two bottles of water.

K- here hun, they brought the water for you  
>Y- thanks uncle Kane<p>

Just then Vince walks through the door.

V- y hello Casey  
>Y- hi Mr. McMahon<br>V- how are you today  
>Y- fine and full do u need something?<br>V- nope I was just passing by and seeing how our little mama is doing  
>Y- I'm great Vince now that I got some food in me and I'm about to<br>have a drink  
>V-well if you need anything just let m know and u got it<br>Y- ok I will, thanks Vince

And he left the room. You started to open your bottle of water and  
>soon felt something upsetting your stomach. You got up and hurried<br>into the bathroom. After you did what you needed to do, you came out  
>and saw Jeff. You smiled and went over to him and he wrapped his arms<br>around you.

JH- you ok?  
>Y-yea I'm fine, I feel a lot better now<br>JH- good do you want some water?  
>Y- yea they brought me a couple bottles<br>JH- oh good, you want me to open it  
>Y- no I got it<br>JH- u sure? Cause I don't want you to hurt your hands  
>Y- I got it<p>

You tried to open it, but something was strange. You could easily open  
>bottles and things but this time it really hurt your hands to open it.<br>Jeff chuckled at you and held out his hand, you smiled and gave him  
>the water bottle. He opened it really easy and winked when he gave it<br>to you. You smiled and took a drink and Jeff kissed your forehead.

JH- thanks for keeping an eye on here  
>U- of course she's carrying my grandson<br>K- or granddaughter  
>U- right, but it's no problem at all. It's good that you were<br>thinking to keep my Casey safe  
>JH- yea, you ready to go?<br>Y- yep *takes another drink* im ready  
>U- call if you have any problems or if you need anything<br>JH&Y- we will

Jeff got your bags and to kissed your dad and Kane goodbye. Jeff  
>opened the door for you and u and him walked out to go back to the<br>lockerroom.

JH- were you ok while I was gone?  
>Y- yep uncle Kane and I talked for a while and Dad got me something to<br>eat too so I'm full and happy  
>JH- good I'm glad you're happy<p>

Jeff stopped in-front of the lockerroom and wrapped his arms around  
>you. He kissed your forehead and rubbed your belly. He smiled suddenly<br>and kissed you sweetly.

Y- I guess u felt what I felt right  
>JH- yep, and it just drives me wild<br>Y- (giggles) me too

But then your smile faded and you just starred off into space Jeff  
>looked into your eyes but you couldn't look into his. Something was<br>really wrong, Jeff softly said your name but you couldn't speak, he  
>cupped your face in his hands and softly said your name again but<br>nothing came out. You fell into Jeff's arms and Jeff panicked. He  
>called for help cradling you in his arms. Then you heard people crowd<br>around you and you were taken into a waiting ambulance. After the  
>doors shut and Jeff was in the truck with you holding your hand crying<br>asking what was wrong as you blacked out. 


	20. Chapter 20

Jeffs POV  
>You were walking with Casey after u picked her up from takers room.<p>

*jeff's thoughts*  
>Casey looks so happy and she couldn't look any better she was giving<br>you the greatest gift that any man would want to have. Whenever she  
>smiles it just makes my world light up.<p>

You stopped Casey in front of the lockerroom and kissed her forehead;  
>you started to rub her swelled belly and got a small surprise. You<br>felt the baby kick you looked down and smiled at her and kissed her  
>lips.<p>

C- I guess you felt what I felt  
>Y- yep and it just drives me wild<br>C- (giggles) me too

But then Casey smile faded and she stared off into space she wouldn't  
>even look into your eyes.<p>

Y- Casey?

But no answer u cupped her face into your hands and said her name  
>again but no answer. She suddenly started to fall and you caught her.<br>You tried calling her name over and over in hopes that she would talk  
>to you but nothing.<p>

Y- Casey, Casey please say something to me baby please  
>C-…Jeff, the baby<br>Y- Casey please, Someone please help! Help someone!

You reached into Casey's pocket and called Taker.

U- hey Casey  
>Y- taker it's me Jeff, something's wrong with Casey, she wont talk<br>to me she's just staring into space and wont say anything  
>U- ok Jeff stay with her and I'll come with help<br>Y- Im callin 911  
>U- ok I'll be there<p>

You hung up on taker and called 911 explaining your situation and  
>Taker came up with the EMT's right behind him they told for Jeff to<br>lay Casey on the floor but he wouldn't he just kept her head on his  
>lap while they looked her over to see what was wrong. The ambulance<br>rolled into the arena and they put Casey on the stretcher and put her  
>inside the truck.<p>

U- go on Jeff she needs you, Kane and I will be there as soon as we can

Taker patted Jeff's shoulder and u hopped in the truck gently holding  
>on to Casey's hand. You teared up as u rubbed the back of Casey's<br>hand asking what was wrong with her to the doctors in the truck. They  
>didn't really know either but everyone's concern was on her and her<br>unborn baby.

Y- Is the baby going to be alright?  
>Paramedic- I'm not for sure but we are getting her there as fast as<br>we can  
>Y- ok<p>

Once at the hospital they rushed Casey in making you sit in the  
>waiting room. You put your head in your hands and softly cried. Casey<br>was your world and the last thing want is for her to leave you. Taker  
>came up beside you and took the seat next to you patting your back.<p>

U- hey  
>Y-(sniffles) hey, im sorry for u know looking like this<br>U- I completely understand, u care about her. The worst thing to do is  
>not cry for her<br>Y- yea  
>K- it's a blow to her and a blow to us if you don't cry for her<br>Y- yea I really hope that she's ok

You waited and waited for Casey hoping that she would be in the  
>hospital bed smiling that amazing smile at you. Then the Doctor came in.<p>

Dr.- are u family of Ms. Johnson  
>U- yes I'm her father<br>K- I'm her uncle  
>Y- I'm the father of her baby<br>Dr.- well u might want to come with me, she wants u with her  
>Y- is she ok<br>Dr.- no time to talk and explain right now she's in labor  
>Y- what? In labor now?<br>Dr.- yes so wash your hands and come on  
>Y- she's in labor?<br>U- ha ha go son

You ran with the doctor to the delivery room to see Casey give birth.  
>You went inside and saw Casey bright red in the face. You went over to<br>Casey and she was so happy to see you, kinda.

(normal pov)

Y- Jeff!  
>JH- hey Casey baby<br>Y- bout time u got here  
>JH- it feels good that you are talking to me<br>Y- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>JH- come on baby your doing fine<br>Y- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jeff oh I'm gonna get u after this  
>JH- no u wont babygirl, ur almost done just a few more pushes ur<br>almost done  
>Y- ahhhhhhhhh<p>

Then there was the great sound of your baby being born. Your head fell  
>back on the bed and the doctors took the baby away to clean it off.<p>

Nurse- would u like to cut the umbilical cord?  
>JH- yes I would<p>

Jeff cuts the umbilical cord and kisses your forehead and u flutter  
>your eyes open. Jeff smiling down at you and you smiled at him.<p>

JH- baby u did it  
>Y- but it was too early, is the baby alright<br>Nurse- would u like to hold him?  
>JH&amp;Y- him?<br>Nurse- yep it's a boy

The nurse hands Jeff the baby boy, he was so tiny in being a premature  
>baby. Something really tipped you off.<p>

JH- he's perfect Casey  
>Y- he looks just like his father<br>JH- u think so  
>Y- Absolutely he's a beauty<p>

Jeff kissed you on your forehead and handed you the baby boy. You  
>smiled down at him with tears in your eyes. He was perfect, not a flaw<br>in sight he had your brown hair and Jeff's hazel eyes when he opened  
>his eyes to look around. He was beyond words can say and he was all<br>yours.

Y- he's beautiful  
>JH- what are we going to name him?<br>Y- Wyatt Nero Hardy  
>JH- it's perfect<br>Y- yes  
>Jeff kissed you sweetly and kissed the baby's forehead then the<br>nurse came over to you and took to baby to put him in the baby room.  
>Jeff rubbed the top of your hand as u laid your head back on the<br>pillow. You were exausted, but u couldn't help figure out that why  
>you went into labor, you had a normal pregnancy but you didn't know<br>what made you pop out so early. You couldn't help to think that  
>something was wrong. But at least he was out and Jeff was happy.<p>

JH- hey im gonna tell the new grandfather the good news  
>Y- ok and I'll be here<p>

Jeff kissed you again and went out the doors

(outside the delivery room)

Jeff comes out the room to an awaiting Undertaker and Kane

U- so what happened  
>JH- she gave birth to a baby boy<p>

Taker hugged Jeff and Kane patted you on the back

k- ha ha we got a bouncing baby boy  
>U- what did u name him?<br>JH- Wyatt Nero  
>U&amp;K- perfect<br>U- can we go in and see her  
>JH- I don't see why not<p>

Jeff came in with dad and uncle Kane and you smiled. Dad came next to  
>you and gently kissed you on your forehead.<p>

U- good job Casey  
>Y- it was no biggie really<br>K- ha ha spoken like a pro, so how was it for your first time  
>Y- I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy<br>JH- well at least u can look at Wyatt and know it was all worth it  
>Y- yes, im so glad to have him<p>

But then the Dr. rushed in

Dr.- Ms. Johnson I have some slightly bad news  
>Y- is it Wyatt?<br>Dr. im afraid so  
>JH- whats wrong?<br>Dr.- Ms. Johnson did you have any type of alcohol during your pregnancy  
>Y- no never<br>Dr.- whatever you drank caused some type of reaction,  
>disrupting your pregnancy causing you to go into labor<br>Y- all I drank was water  
>Dr.- very strange<br>JH- is Wyatt ok  
>Dr-no im afraid not<br>Y- (crying)oh no  
>Dr.-we are doing everything that we can to keep him responsive<br>Nurse- doctor we need you

The doctor runs out of the room and you sit in the bed crying out of  
>control. You knew something was wrong. He's been living inside of you<br>for 7 months, u had that kind of feeling. You tried to get out of the  
>bed but the pain in your stomach kept you down.<p>

JH- Casey u have to rest  
>Y- I have to see Wyatt<br>JH- I know u do, and so do I, but you have to rest  
>Y- *tears* But Jeff<br>JH- *tears* Casey I feel the same way but we have to let the doctors  
>do their best for him<p>

You put your head in your hands and just cried, there was nothing that  
>you or Jeff could do. It was all on the doctors hands. You dad came up<br>on the other side and rubbed your back. However another thing popped  
>up, all u drank was water before any of this happened. After an<br>hour passed by the nurse let you get out of the bed to check on  
>Wyatt's progress. Jeff was helping you walk out the room and the<br>nurse guided you, Jeff, Taker and Kane to see Wyatt. You saw Wyatt but  
>he was connected to so many tubes and wires constantly beeping around<br>him. He was in a clear incubator but you wish that you could just pick  
>him up and cradle him in your arms.<p>

Y- Jeff im sorry  
>JH- Casey there is nothing to be sorry about things happen, Wyatt is<br>going to make it through. It's one of the biggest steps that he's  
>going to go through and we're going to have to believe that he's<br>going to be able to do it  
>U- very true, he's a very handsome fellow in there<br>Y- u think so  
>K- of course and when he opens his eyes he's going to have ur perfect<br>brown eyes  
>Y- actually uncle Kane he has Jeff's hazel eyes<br>K- that's good, well at least he has your brown hair  
>U- yep he's going to be one heck of a heartbreaker<br>Y- like he will bring other girls in the house when he's in  
>kindergarten<br>JH- yea cause I had that same problem too

You all had a nice laugh and it kinda got your mind on what Wyatt was  
>going through, all you could do was pray and hope he would make it out<br>of this.

(A week later)  
>Everyday through the week you got up early to visit Wyatt. Today you<br>got up early to go check on Wyatt and he was still in the incubator,  
>you could see his little fingers wiggling. You smiled and hoped that<br>that little sign show of him fighting to stay alive. You put your  
>finger up to the window pointing at Wyatt just wishing that you could<br>put your finger in his hand, you took a breath and sighed as arms  
>wrapped around you body.<p>

JH- how is our little fighter doing today?  
>Y- I haven't heard anything from the doctor but I'm sure he's<br>doing fine  
>JH- I'm sorry I couldn't keep u company, with work and everything<br>Y- it's ok u have to go to work so we can support Wyatt when he comes  
>home with us<p>

Jeff laid his chin on your neck and hugged you not so tight being  
>careful of your stomach. Jeff just knew what to do, he knew that you<br>were worried about him and just being there with you made it all seem  
>not so bad.<p>

Nurse- are you Ms. Johnson?  
>Y- yes I'm Wyatt's mother<br>Nurse- oh yes, I wanted to ask you, did you want to see him?  
>Y- (tears) I can see him<br>Nurse- he is stable, and I'm assuming that you are the father?  
>JH- yes<br>Nurse- ok all you have to do is wash your hands and put on one of  
>these suits so we don't bring in germs<br>Y- oh my can we just hurry and go I want to see him so bad  
>JH- (laughs) calm down sweetie before you pop something<p>

The nurse guided you and Jeff to the nursery and you and him changed  
>into the suits. She opened the door and there was Wyatt, as tiny as<br>could be. You gently put your finger into his opened hand and he  
>slowly grabbed your finger. You teared up thinking that he is so<br>strong, he's still fighting to stay alive. Jeff rubbed the top of his  
>head, running all that hair through his fingers.<p>

JH- he has a lot or hair  
>Y- yep, just like you, is it soft?<br>JH- yep, just like yours  
>Y- Jeff I can't help but think it's my fault<br>JH- baby It is not your fault  
>Y- but the doctor asked if I had any alcohol<br>JH- baby you and I both know that you didn't have any while you were  
>pregnant at the time<br>Y- but  
>JH- baby we are going to figure out why you popped so early don't<br>worry

The nurse then comes back and tells that it is time for you and Jeff  
>to leave to go back to your hospital room. You put your fingers to<br>your mouth and kissed them and placed your fingers on Wyatt's  
>forehead. Jeff Wrapped his arm around your waist and you walked out<br>the room with him following the nurse.

You and Jeff walked back to the room hand in hand and Jeff laid u down  
>in the hospital bed.<p>

Y- Jeff I cant help but worry  
>JH- Casey baby I worry about him too but he is a Hardy, and he'll<br>fight through this, but enough sad talk, lets talk happy  
>Y- ok like what<br>JH- well like you and me holding Wyatt in our arms, his first steps…  
>Y- his first words<br>JH- *baby voice* mama  
>Y- oh Jeff, I cant think about that while he's not here<br>JH- (hugs you) Casey I know it's hard now but just think he's going  
>to be one happy baby boy<br>Y- ok Jeff  
>JH- I love u Casey<br>Y- I love you too Jeff

Jeff kisses you sweetly and rubs your back gently and gentle tears  
>stream down your face and Jeff wipes your tears away and kisses your<br>cheek. But then once again the doctors come in.

Dr.- are u the parents of Wyatt Hardy?  
>Y- yes<br>JH- is he ok?  
>Dr.- unfortunately he's in an unstable condition<br>Y- oh no  
>Dr.- we can only keep him alive on life support<br>JH- isn't that painful for him?  
>Y- painful?<br>Dr.- we wouldn't say painful but he is fussy and uncomfortable,  
>there is nothing much that we can do. He's hanging on a thread enough as it is<br>Y- oh  
>Dr.- I'll come back after another analysis and u can see him if you<br>like when I come back with more information  
>JH- thank you Dr.<br>Dr.- your welcome, I hope for nothing but the best for ur son  
>Y- (softly) thank you<p>

The doctor left the room and Jeff hugged you as you cried into his  
>chest.<p>

Y- Jeff I cant stand hearing that my baby is in pain  
>JH- I know Casey, I cant stand it either<p>

Shortly after the Dr. came back and delivered the news about Wyatt.

JH- any news about Wyatt?  
>Dr.- im sorry but he has gotten worse if u come with me u can see him<p>

You and Jeff followed the Dr. to see Wyatt. He was a sight, he was  
>connected to so many hooks and wires and it just killed you to see him<br>like this.  
>Dr.- I'll leave u two alone<br>(leaves)  
>Y- Jeff, I cant look at this, I'm going to be sick<br>JH- Casey please don't be sick, we have to be here for him  
>Y- ok<p>

You held our stomach to see the doctors and nurses work on Wyatt. He  
>started to cry and u tried to hold back wanting to hold him in your<br>arms to make everything better. Jeff held onto you and you held onto  
>him just watching on. Wyatt stopped crying and the monitor showed that<br>his heartbeat was slowing down. The Doctor had his head down and he  
>came out to meet with you and Jeff.<p>

Dr.- im sorry but we're doing all that we can do, but he isn't  
>going to make it. Not for long<br>Y-*takes a deep breath* how long can we spend with him  
>Dr.- as long as u like or until you know<br>JH- ok  
>DR.- you can go on ahead in<br>Y- ok  
>JH- Casey go on ahead I'm going to make a quick phone call<br>Y- ok

You went inside and saw the heart monitor of Wyatt's beep ever so  
>slowly, you caressed his cheek and he turned his head towards your<br>hand and smiled a little as if the pain finally went away. You smiled  
>a weak smile and some tears fell as Jeff came into the room. He placed<br>his hand gently on his son's head and stroked his head, having his  
>fingers weaving through his brown hair. Jeff started to tear up and<br>you hugged him and brushed away his tears. You turned back to Wyatt's  
>and saw that the monitor was going as slow as possible.<p>

Y- Jeff  
>JH- Casey<br>Y- I don't think he has much time  
>JH- and I don't think we have much time either<p>

You started singing

Y- Hush little baby don't say a word,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.<p>

And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<p>

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.<p>

And if that looking brass gets broke,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat.<p>

And if that Billy goat don't pull,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.<p>

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.<p>

And if that dog named rover don't bark,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.<p>

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.<p>

You and Jeff both looked down to see Wyatt open his eyes for what had  
>been the last time. The last time you would be able to see those<br>beautiful hazel eyes. Jeff bent down and kissed Wyatt's forehead and  
>stood next to you. You bent down and placed a small kiss on Wyatt's<br>forehead, his lips curled up into another smile and Jeff came behind  
>you and put his arms around you and you both turned you heads to watch<br>the heart monitor slowly come to a stop.

Y- (crying) Jeff he's gone. Our baby is gone  
>JH- (crying) Casey<p>

Jeff holds you close and cries hard into your shoulder. When hearing  
>the monitor go flat the Dr. came in to lead you and Jeff out the room.<br>You kissed Wyatt's forehead one more time and grabbed onto his  
>lifeless fingers. You squeezed them lightly and put his hand on his<br>little chest. The Dr escorted you and Jeff out of the room and you  
>slowly went back to your hospital room. You sat on your bed and pulled<br>your knees to your chest sobbing softly. Jeff rubbed your back and  
>went out into the hall. <p>


End file.
